Mi Pobre Niña Rica
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Secretos, intrigas, lágrimas, odio, amor... todo esto le sucedió a la pequeña Nessie el día que se convirtió en "Mi Pobre Niña Rica". A veces, el dinero no puede comprar la felicidad y, sobretodo... el amor. MUNDO ALTERNO. TODOS HUMANOS.nota IMPORTANTE
1. INTRODUCCION

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "Pobre Niña Rica" de Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo algunas excepciones). Ya más adelante, será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN**

Era una noche lluviosa en Forks. Se había desatado una horrible tormenta, y en la calle se escuchaba unas pisadas y un débil llanto de bebé.

Una joven caminaba bajo la lluvia con la mente perdida y viendo débilmente al bebé que no dejaba de llorar.

–Sé que tienes hambre, mi pequeña. Pronto acabará todo. Sé que es lo mejor para ti, y sabes que si por mi fuera no haría esto. Te amo más que a mi propia vida. Este pequeño medallón te acompañará siempre, cuando estés triste o te sientas sola, agarra el medallón y piensa que no estás sola.

_Adiós, mi pequeña Renesmee. Sé que esto es lo mejor para ti._

La joven llevó a la pequeña bebé a una casa, llegó a la puerta y la colocó en una canasta; introdujo unos papeles y tocó el timbre. Con los ojos lloroso le dijo: "adiós mi pequeña pateadora."

Esta era la última vez que vería a su pequeña hija, por la quien había luchado desde un principio. Ahora todo esto ya no servía de nada; sería feliz con su nueva familia, ya que ella no podía hacerlo.

Se fue corriendo sin antes ver que la puerta se abría y una hermosa joven sostenía a su pequeña hija.

La joven corrió, dejando atrás a la persona que mas quería y amaba: a su pequeña bebé, creyendo que esto era lo mejor para su hija. Ella quería solo una cosa en este mundo: que su bebé fuera feliz con esa familia.

Si ella supiera lo que le esperaba a esa bebé… Sí, ella sería feliz, pero también derramaría lágrimas en el camino y sobretodo sufriría por amor.

Claro, ella no se equivoco en dejarla con esa familia, que le daría mucho amor y felicidad. Pero lo que no sabía era que el destino haría de la suyas, haciendo que la pequeña derramara más de mil lágrimas y, sobretodo, que tal vez esa pequeña volvería a cruzarse en su camino de la persona aquí ella amaba con locura.

Si tan solo supiera que Renesmee se convertiría en una de las mujeres más ricas del mundo y que esto la convertiría en una…

"POBRE NIÑA RICA"

* * *

**(N/A) **Si le gustó la historia, déjenme un comentario por favor.

Me gustaría que me dejaran sus críticas, sugerencias o dudas. Por cierto me encanta la pareja de Nessie y Jacob. Pueden encontrar mas información en mi perfil

**Nota: posiblemente suba los capitulos los viernes o sábados, pero de esos dos días no pasa. Además, si surgen nuevos capitulos en mi mente, es posible que suba más de 2 capítulos por semana...jejeje**

**Bueno quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga carliitha-cullen por su ayuda y compresion en mi fic. Además por el apoyo y su motivación para escribir mi historia.**

**Con amor negro **

**Nessie**


	2. 1 EL COMIENZO

**Todos los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer****, yo sólo soy dueña de la trama (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "****Pobre niña rica****")**

Bueno ¿quien crees que sea la familia que adoptó a Nessie? Pues en este capítulo lo sabrás

* * *

**_1._ _EL COMIENZO_**

_Era una tarde lluviosa en Forks, donde la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta. Cerca de las afueras de la ciudad vivía una de las familias más adineradas del mundo: la familia Vulturi, que estaba conformado por Aro y su esposa Sulpicia. La pareja estaba felizmente casada y solo les faltaba algo para ser completamente felices: un hijo. Querían llenar su enorme casa de muchos niños; querían darle todo el amor que tenían. _

_Hoy en la casa donde siempre se escuchaban risas y alegría, ahora se sentía tan vacía y triste. El motivo de todo esto era simple: hoy Aro y Sulpicia se habían enterado que ellos dos eran infértiles y que nunca tendrían hijos. Las ilusiones de la joven pareja se habían ido y ahora solo quedaba un enorme hueco en sus corazones. _

**SulpiciaPov's**

_¿Por qué a mí?_

Yo nunca había sido mala y, sobre todo, siempre estaba ayudando a personas que no tenían la misma suerte que yo. Pero eso ni siquiera importaba ahora; lo que más quería en esta vida, mi más grande sueño desde que era una niña no lo podía tener: un bebé. Esa criaturita que siempre estaba en mis sueños y siempre pronunciaba la palabra _mamá_. Aún no podía creerlo lo que el doctor me había dicho esta mañana.

_*Flashback*_

_–Buenos días señor y señora Vulturi. Ya tengo sus resultados –dijo el doctor, sacando los resultados y empezó a leerlos._

_–¿Pasa algo, doctor? – preguntó mi esposo._

_–Me temo que sí. –contestó –Lamentablemente, tengo que darle una mala noticia._

_–¿Qué pasa doctor? ¿Le sucede algo a mi esposa? –preguntó mi esposo._

_–Antes que nada señores, ustedes se encuentran bien de salud. Solo que respecto a que si su esposa está embarazada… –contestó el doctor, y de repente se hizo un silencio._

_–¿Pasa algo con mi bebe, doctor? –dije. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa y el silenció del doctor me hizo sentir que algo andaba mal._

_–Sí. Lamento mucho decirle esto, pero ustedes nunca podrán tener hijos. Los resultado dieron positivo a que ustedes dos son infértiles._

_–¿Cómo? ¡No, eso es mentira! –grité –Usted está equivocado._

_–Tranquilícese, por favor._

_–Sulpicia, por favor cálmate. Hay que dejar que el doctor nos explique._

_–¡No! ¿Cómo quieren que me tranquilice, si me acaban de decir que nunca podré tener un hijo, Aro? Y, encima de eso, ¡me dice que me calme! No hay nada que explicar. Tú y yo nunca tendremos hijos, ¿qué más quieres?_

_–Lo siento mucho, señores. Los resultados no se equivocan, pero aún existen varios métodos, como la adopción._

_–Aro me quiero ir, vámonos –grité._

_–Gracias doctor, por todo._

_–Lo siento mucho. _

_–Sulpicia, tenemos que hablar._

_–¡Déjame en paz!_

_Llegué a mi casa y me fui directo a mi cuarto, cerrándolo con llave. No quería hablar con nadie; el dolor que sentía era imaginable. Era como si no pudiera respirar y, además, la cabeza no dejaba de darme vueltas._

_–U__stedes nunca tendrán un hijo. Son infértiles…_

_La voz del doctor no dejaba de resonar en mi cabeza._

_De repente, me sentí tan rota, tan desdichada… no quería hacer nada, ni pensar en nada. Sólo quería morirme y que el dolor desapareciera._

_*Fin de flashback*_

No sabía cuántas horas había llorado, solo sabía que estaba lloviendo y que ya era de noche. Entonces fue cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta. Miré el reloj eran las 11:50 p.m.

_¿Quién sería a esta hora?_, me pregunté. Entonces volvieron a tocar. ¿Acaso no había nadie que viera quién era?

Decidí bajar e ir a ver quién era. Cuando abrí la puerta, encontré lo que más había deseado en mi vida; esa razón por la que había llorado todo el día. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: un pequeño bebé, llorando sin cesar, en la puerta de mi casa.

No sé cómo, pero mis brazos tomaron al pequeño bebé. Había visto muchos, pero este era realmente bello y, sin saber por qué, empecé a arrullarlo. No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando y qué estaba feliz de tener ese bebé en mis brazos. Entonces, los ojos de color chocolate de ese bebé se encontraron con los míos. Sabia que ahora ya nunca me podía apartar de ese pequeño bebé. Luego pensé que había encontrado al pequeño bebé que había visto en mis sueños; al que me llamaba "mamá". Sabía que ahora nunca más estaría sola ahora; este bebe sería parte de mi mundo. Después de todo, Dios no me había quitado nada y, en cambio, me estaba dando a este bebé, que me necesitaba más que nadie en el mundo.

–¡Aro, ven rápido! –grité desde la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa, Sulpicia? ¿Te pasó algo? –preguntó mi esposo.

–Aro, Dios nos ha escuchado. Mira, nos acaba de dar a este precioso bebé.

–No puede ser, ¿de dónde diablos lo sacaste?

–Pues alguien la dejo aquí. Escuché que tocaban la puerta y, cuando salí, me encontré esto.

Entonces Aro vio a la pequeña bebé, que traía puesto un medallón; luego miró determinadamente la canasta donde se hallaban dos cartas: una dirigida al bebé y otro hacia quienes la encontraran.

Aro empezó a leer la carta y, cuando terminó, sólo pronunció un nombre:

**_Renesmee._**

_

* * *

_

_Hola_

_Lo prometido es deuda,jejeje ¿¿qué tal?? ¿Les gustó?_

_Bueno, antes que nada, quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Carla (**carliitha-cullen**)por sus consejos y ayuda en mi poblema de ortografía. También quiero agradecer a mi amiga Alba _(_**Livia Scofield Miller**_)_tambien por su apoyo._

_Y claro a todas estas amigas que me dejaron su review y su apoyo en mi loca historia, que tambien son unas buenas amiga. Las invito a que pasa a ver sus lindas historias (están en mis historias favoritas):_

**_carliitha-cullen (luna llena)_**

**_Livia Scofield Miller (Jacob y Renesmee Nace el amor)_**

**_Lizzie Cullen Black (eclipse de luna)_**

**_ahtziry-HP-Twilight-host-7(amor verdadero que pasa si)_**

**_Naty Celeste(lazos prohibido) _**

**_Skuld Dark (Seattle)_**

**_RoXa CuLlEn HaLe (Carta a mi hija mi princesita de rizos)_**

_gracias a todas por sus lindos review...._

Por favor, a todos los que entren a leer la historia, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión sobre mi historia, ya que me pongo feliz cuando leo sus opiniones o sugerencias...

Con cariño,

**Nessie Black**

bye

""solo aprieten en boton verde,y dejemen por favor un review aunque este en blanco"

por cierto actualizo los viernes o sabados


	3. 2 LA carta

**Todos los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer****, yo sólo soy dueña de la trama (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "****Pobre niña rica****")**

**Gracias a ****carliitha-cullen**** por ser mi beta**.

* * *

**2.**** La Carta**

Aro, con cierto temor, le mostró la carta a Sulpicia y ella empezó a leerla. Temía que, sea lo que sea que dijera dicho texto, dijera algo que rompiera el ya frágil corazón de su esposa. El contenido de la carta era breve, pero decía lo siguiente:

_A quien tenga la fortuna de encontrar a mi bebé:_

_Antes que nada quiero pedirle que cuide y proteja a mi niña. Sé que ella estará mejor con ustedes, ya que yo tengo mis días contados y no me queda mucho tiempo; además no tengo los recursos necesarios para mantener a mi hija. Apenas me alcanza para que ella coma a sus horas, pero simplemente no puedo con esta responsabilidad; no cuando no tengo los medios para hacerlo. _

_Sé que esto es algo horrible, pero no sé qué más hacer, así que prefiero que ella ya no sufra conmigo y que ella al menos sea feliz con ustedes._

_Mi pequeña se llama Renesmee Carlie. Tan solo tiene 2 semanas de nacida; y nació el 10 de septiembre. En la canasta encontrará también una carta dirigida a ella donde tiene toda mi historia y la verdad de su origen; pero solo depende de usted si quiere que ella sepa o no de mi existencia. Entenderé perfectamente si desea evitar que ella sufra si se entera de que en realidad es adoptada; depende totalmente de usted y no juzgaré su decisión. _

_En caso de querer hacerlo, me gustaría que ella supiera las verdaderas razones por las cuales la he abandonado. No quiero que mi hija piense que nunca la amé (porque Dios y usted saben que lo hice y lo hago intensamente), pero no quiero que ella sufra de las carencias que tendrá conmigo si la conservo. Quiero que ella sea feliz y sé que será con usted; quiero que tenga una familia que la ame y la cuide. _

_Por último, y si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que la niña conserve ese medallón. Es lo único que les pido por favor, para que al menos cuando muera estaré cerca de ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola._

_Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, que soy una horrenda madre y que merezco lo peor, pero no tengo a nadie mas se encargue de ella; no tengo familia con quien dejarla. Sé que usted le dará el amor necesario._

_Adiós y que Dios lo bendiga._

_Atte: B.S_

Después de leer la carta, los ojos de Sulpicia se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que Aro se tensara, pero ella dispersó sus temores haciendo un ademán con la mano. Ahora ella cuidaría de esta pequeña e indefensa niña, y se encargaría de Renesmee y la trataría como la hija que nunca pudo tener. La llenaría de amor y sería una madre ejemplar para ella. Por supuesto, le diría sobre su verdadera madre y sus orígenes. Ahora se sentía profundamente agradecida con aquella misteriosa mujer, por brindarle una oportunidad que ella creía haber perdido: ser madre.

Sulpicia sintió que aquella carta estaba destinada a que ella la leyera. Podía imaginar a la pobre mujer frente a ella, suplicándole que cuide de su hija. Sintió las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. En ese momento, deseó fervientemente poder estar frente a la madre de la niña, para poder darle las gracias en persona.

–¿Qué dice la carta, querida? –preguntó Aro, preocupado.

–Es la madre de esta niña. Al parecer está enferma y no tiene los recursos para mantener a su hija, por lo que ha decidido dejarla. Nos pide cuidarla y protegerla. Quiere que sea parte de una familia. –dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz.

–Amor, tenemos que llevarla ante las autoridades. No sabemos si en realidad la madre de la niña la ha dejado. Tal vez la robaron y, en este momento, su madre esté desesperada buscándola. Hay que ir a la policía.

–¡No! –gritó, arrebatándole a la niña a su esposo y sosteniéndola contra su pecho. –Ella ahora es mía.

–Sulpicia… –rogó.

–He dicho que no, Aro. Estoy segura de que esta carta está escrita por puño y letra de la madre de Renesmee. Cumpliré su última voluntad y cuidaré de la niña.

–No podemos… –insistió Aro, tratando de hacer entender a su esposa.

–Ella será nuestra hija. ¿Me apoyarás con esto? Si no, perfectamente puedo irme; pero ella se quedará conmigo.

–Querida, no tienes que ser tan drástica. Claro que te apoyaré, pero pienso que debemos dar conocimiento a las autoridades.

–Por favor, no. –las lágrimas regresaron. –Si lo hacemos, seguramente nos la quitarán y la llevarán a un orfanato o alguna casa hogar. Te lo suplico, vayamos a registrarla para que tenga nuestro apellido, Aro.

–¿Y qué les diremos a nuestras amistades? Será demasiado sospechoso que de repente aparezcamos con la niña, ¿no crees?

–Ya veré yo qué les digo.

–Bien. –suspiró. –Mañana iremos a registrarla. Ahora entremos, que está refrescando y le puede hacer daño a la niña.

La pareja recogió las pocas pertenencias que traía la pequeña canastita y entraron al calor de su hogar. De inmediato, Sulpicia llamó a una de las criadas y le pidió que fuera a la tienda más cercana a comprar fórmula para bebé y unos cuantos biberones, para poder alimentarla.

Cuando empezaron a planear tener familia, Sulpicia había insistido en preparar un cuarto para el futuro bebé (aún y cuando no le aseguraran que estuviera embarazada), por lo que ya contaba con una cuna y algunas prendas que podían servirle a la pequeña. La niña empezó a hacer pucheros y a revolverse en los brazos de Sulpicia, pero rápidamente llegó la muchacha y le prepararon un biberón.

Una vez que estuvo alimentada y que Sulpicia golpeara suavemente su espalda para sacarle el aire, la niña bostezó (formando una perfecta 'O' con su rosada boquita) y comenzó a cerrar sus hermosos ojos cafés, mientras su nueva madre la mecía tiernamente, hasta lograr dormirla. Le depositó un suave beso en la frente antes de acostarla en su cuna.

–Hasta mañana, Renesmee.

_Renesmee Carlie Vulturi…_

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer nuevamente a mi amiga** carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta y ayudarme en mi capitulo.

También a todas las personas que me dejaron review. Disculpen por no poner los nombres, pero no he tenido tiempo. En el próximo capítulo sin falta pondré los nombres de las personas que me apoyan y me han dejado un review. También quiero disculparme por este capítulo, que sé es muy corto, pero les prometo que los próximos serán más largos jejeje. Bueno algunos saben que estas semanas no he estado en la compu y no he podido pasar; pero ya estoy de regreso, así que sin falta pasaré a verlos jejeje.

Si bueno se preguntan por qué estuve ausente, fue porque estaba en temporada de exámenes; y, con eso de las inundaciones que hubo hace unas semanas en donde vivo, ahora estamos muy atrasados con las clases. Sólo faltan 3 semana de clases, así que los maestros nos están dejando muchas tareas. Pero bueno... ¡Así es la vida! Pero ya me pondré abusada para terminar pronto.

También ando **feliz**,ya que este jueves (10 de diciembre) cumplo años jeje. Diecisiete años parecer exactos. Y, por tal motivo, subiré dos capítulos esta semana. Espero que les gusten.

Les agradezco a **Carla y Alba** por su apoyo

Espero que pasen a ver sus historias. La verdad los impactara:

**Luna Llena (Carla) **

**Jacob y Renesmee hacen el amor (Alba)**

Bueno les recomiendo todas las historias que están en mis favoritos y el mis autoras

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo. Y no se olvide de dejar un review para saber qué opinan, qué les gustó y qué no, por favor.

Con amor Negro

**Nessie**


	4. 3 ¿NESSIE?

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre Niña Rica**" de Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo algunas excepciones). Ya más adelante, será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

**Gracias a carliitha-cullen por ser mi beta**.

* * *

**3. ¿NESSIE?**

_Aro aún no sabía qué hacer con respecto a Renesmee. Él anhelaba más que nada un hijo, y ahora por arte de magia tenía uno. Pero ¿qué debía hacer con ella? ¿llevarla con la policía o sólo quedarse con ella como había dicho Sulpicia? Pero esto en realidad no le preocupaba, en realidad lo que pasa era que tenía miedo; sí miedo en ser padre. ¿Cómo debía actuar o como debía tratar a Renesmee? Él no sabía nada de nada respecto a los bebés; era como hablar en otra lengua. Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que Sulpicia estaría con él. Ellos estaría juntos para darle a esa niña todo el amor posible._

_**Aro **_**Pov'**

–Sulpicia ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Aro, ya que se había levantado y se preocupó al no encontrar a su esposa

–Aquí, querido

_Entré al cuarto donde estaba Sulpicia con Renesmee en brazos_

–Corazón, llegaste justo a tiempo. Es hora de alimentar a la pequeña, ¿no te gustaría alimentar a tu hija?

–Es que yo no… no sé cómo hacerlo, y además no creo que sea bueno en esto –dije algo temeroso

–Ven, es muy fácil

_Sulpicia colocó a Renesmee en mis brazos, y no puede hacer otra cosa que una torpe cuna con mis brazos. La pequeña se movía mucho haciendo que me pusiera nervioso, pero al fin pude acomodarla en mis brazos. Curioso, pero no me había dando cuenta lo hermosa que era la pequeña Renesmee. Ya había visto a varios bebés, pero Renesmee era tan hermosa,; tenía unos hermosos ojos color café y su piel era de color claro. Pero, lo más hermoso de ella, era su cabello color cobrizo en rizado. Me encontraba tan fascinado con la pequeña, que no me di cuenta que Sulpicia había ido a buscar el biberón para alimentarla._

–Ya regresé

–No me había dado cuenta que no estabas. –dije, con una sonrisa avergonzada

–¡Claro! –rió sarcástica– ¿Cómo no te vas a dar cuenta, si esta pequeña cautiva a cualquiera? Por eso dije que ella tiene algo especial que cualquiera que la vea queda fascinado.

_E__ntonces la pequeña Renesmee empezó a llorar_

–Creo que tiene hambre. –dije sarcásticamente

–¡Claro que si! La pequeña no lloró en toda la noche, así que debe tener mucha hambre. Toma –dijo, extendiendo el biberón hacia mi.

–¿Qué hago ahora? –le dije algo sorprendido

–Lo primero que debes hacer es fijarte si no está muy caliente la leche, luego le das el biberón con cuidado de que no se vaya a ahogar.

–De acuerdo –tomé el biberón y luego puse un chorrito de leche en mi brazo–. Esta tibia.

–Entonces está bien, se la puedes dar.

_Tomé a Renesmee y la empecé a alimentar. Entonces, la pequeña empezó a succionar con rapidez. Sinceramente, me quedé sorprendido. Era como si la pequeña no hubiera comido en días._

–Pobrecita, debe tener mucha hambre –le dije a mi esposa

–Es completamente normal. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva sin comer bien. Es tan hermosa, Aro, ¿no lo crees? –la voz de Sulpicia sonaba tan maravillada.

–Sí, debemos cuidarla mucho. ¡Imagínate cuántos chicos estarán tras de ella cuando crezca! –reí quedito– No voy aceptar que tenga novio hasta que cumpla los 18.

–¡Mira quién habla! –rió– Resultaste ser el padre más celoso del mundo.

–¡Claro! Ella es mi niñita –dije, quitándole el biberón que estaba completamente vacío.

–Ahora, debes sacarle el aire para que no le dé hipo; pero lo debes hacer con mucho cuidado, querido.

_Tomé a Renesmee y empecé a darle palmaditas en la espalda hasta que la bebé eructó._

–¡Vaya, Nessie, que tierna te ves cuando eructas! –reí sarcásticamente.

–¿Cómo la llamaste?

–Nessie ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Apodaste a mi hija como el monstruo del lago Ness –me dijo algo molesta

–¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Nessie es un nombre que oí de un trabalenguas. ¿Cómo crees que la voy a llamar como el monstruo del lago Ness? –le contesté ofendido.

–Aro, no me gusta ese apodo para Renesmee.

–¡Ay, Sulpicia! Nessie es un hermoso apodo a mi hija. Además, a Renesmee le gusta, ¿verdad que si?

_Entonces la pequeña me sonrió y me mostró sus dos hermosos hoyuelos. Si antes estaba fascinado con la pequeña, ahora estaba muchos más. No pude evitar sonreírle a la pequeñita_

–Ay aro, ¿qué voy hacer contigo?

–Mmm... bueno si a esas vamos... entonces yo te sugiero que me des muchos besos –sonreí y le guiñé el ojo pícaramente.

–Bueno, como te has portado bien, creo que te lo mereces –dijo inclinándose y besándome en los labios brevemente –. Creo que debemos ir de compras, a Nessie le falta algunas cosas.

–¿Algunas cosas? Creo que te equivocas. A esta pequeña le faltan un montón de cosas. No vez que este cuarto esta casi vacío y esta pequeñita necesitará una que otra cosa.

–Claro que si, por eso quería llamar a Esme para que me ayude en la decoración, ya que ella es buena en esto y que además ella tiene más de 5 meses de experiencia respecto a las bebes.

–Lo recuerdo. Nunca se me va a olvidar ese enorme cuarto color rosa de Alice –. Creo que incluso a Emmett le dolía la cabeza de tanto ver cosas rosas –le conteste, riéndome.

–Eso es normal. Esme había tenido dos varones y Alice es la primera niña que tiene; es normal que Carlisle y ella quieran comprarle todo lo que haya de color rosa. –rió

–Hablando de Carlisle, creo que lo llamaré. Quiero saber si Nessie está completamente sana, ya que no sabemos en qué lugares estuvo antes de llegar aquí. Además, creo necesita que la vacune; lo bebes son más delicados que nosotros y no quiero que mi pequeñita se enferme.

Mientras Aro y Sulpicia platicaban, la pequeña Nessie miraba con una enorme curiosidad todo lo que la rodeaba, en sus hermosos ojos cafés se podía ver la gran inocencia de la pequeñita. Nessie veía el mundo tan hermoso y lleno de alegría, pero a pesar de tan solo ser un bebé, ella sabía que era querida por todos y a pesar de sentir un vacio por no estar con su madre, ella la seguía amando a esa jovencita que la abandonó."

**A veces nos quejamos de la vida y casi nunca le agradecemos eso momento que sonreímos o somos felices, nunca sabe lo que pasara, la vida es una ruleta, a veces estamos arriba y otras a bajo, es por eso que nessie aprovechaba cada momento que pasaba con su familia para ser FELIZ.**

* * *

Este capítulo fue especialmente hecho para que vean cómo se siente Aro respecto a la paternidad y también qué pasará con Nessie. Como pueden ver, la historia se está apenas desarrollando, algunos me está preguntando cuando Nessie y Jake se encontrarán. La respuesta es...

Que no te pierdas el próximo capítulo, ya que esta será parte importante en la relación de ellos dos. Para que vean que no soy mala solo les diré que en el próximo saldrá Jake.

¿Creen que me merezco algún review?

Por favor déjenme un review aunque sea que este en blanco, ya que me gusta saber su opinión, sugerencia, duda o critica.

Bueno pasando a otro punto, cómo algunos saben este jueves cumplí 17 años por tal motivo he decidido subir otro capítulo, pero aun no estoy segura si será el lunes, martes o miércoles que lo subiré así que estén pendientes...

Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron un review

* * *

**Gracias a carliitha-cullen por ser mi beta**** y ayudarme en mi historia**

**Gracias por tu apoyo Alba y que te mejores (****Livia Scofield Miller)**

**Y a Jennifer (****Lizzie Cullen Black**) por su regalo de verdad me encanto espero que pase a verlo (eclipse de luna, capitulo 19). La verdad te lo agradezco mucho amiga Jennifer, sé que estás en temporada de exámenes, y aún así me diste un hermoso regalo.

_Y quiero agradecerles a estas hermosa y lindas personas que me han dejando un review. Como saben, he estado algo ocupada, pero les prometo que pronto pasaré agradecerles personalmente por sus reviews._** SOBRE TODO LES RECOMIENDO PASAR A LEER SUS HISTORIAS QUE ME HAN CAUTIVADO Y ATRAPADO (ESTA EN MIS AUTORES FAVORITOS PARA QUE PASEN A VER SUS HISTORIAS).**

**carliitha-cullen**

**Livia Scofield Miller**

**Lizzie Cullen Black**

**MaYIloveEdwardCullen**

**Tini Black**

**gaby twirocker**

**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7**

**Naty Celeste**

**Skuld Dark**

**RoXa CuLlEn HaLe**

**pszicogiirl**

Si quiere dejarme un review solo dale click a este botón verde.


	5. 4 CONOCIENDO A JAKE

Todos los personajes pertenecen las Naciones Unidas **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", De Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos Estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo excepciones algunas). Ya más adelante, Será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

Lo siento por no actualizar esta semana como había dicho, pero he estado algo ocupada, además estoy enferma, tengo gripa y me siento fatal. Les pido una enorme disculpa, pero pronto las compensare. Nos vemos pronto.

**Carla Y felicidades por tu hermoso final de Luna Llena**

Gracias a **carliitha-Cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**4. CONOCIENDO A JAKE**

Han pasado 6 años desde que Nessie llego a la familia Vulturi. Desde Que Llegó Nessie, la vida de Aro y Sulpicia había cambiado radicalmente.

-Nessie, ¿puedes bajar, por favor? -Se escuchó la voz de Sulpicia desde el primer piso.

-Sí mamá, voy ahorita.

Nessie bajo corriendo las escaleras. Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido de blanco y de color rosa y con dos hermosos moños, Adornando las dos coletas que caían en cada lado de su cara.

- ¡Mami! -Gritó Nessie, Mientras corría un abrazar una Sulpicia.

- ¡Mi niña hermosa, que linda te ves hoy!

- ¡Ay mami! -Dijo la pequeña, al tiempo en que sus Mejillas blancas se coloreaban de un adorable tono rosado.

-Nessie, acaba de hablar tu papi para avisarme que hoy vendrá a comer su nuevo socio, el señor Negro, junto con su familia y van También a venir tus padrinos.

- ¿De verdad mami? ¿Vendrán mi tío y tía Carlisle, Esme, con Alice y Emmett?

Desde que Nessie tiene uso de razón, para ella, sus padrinos y como hijo de Carlisle Esme sus tíos, los quiere tanto y sin saber Porque siente un gran cariño hacia ellos.

- ¡Claro que si! Así que por qué no te subes y te cambias de ropa peque,. Ese vestido es muy bonito, pero mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí mami. Me pondré el vestido que me compraste.

Nessie Subió corriendo a su habitación. Entro a su ropero (y enorme de color café; demasiado grande para una niña de cinco años) y las ropas empezaron un salir volando, Nessie Mientras buscaba el hermoso vestido de color azul cielo que le había comprado Sulpicia.

-Nessie, Que no se te olvide tu broche-escucho A su madre desde el primer piso.

-Sí mami.

Ese era broche Importante para ella, pues su padre se lo había regalado Cuando cumplió un año de edad. Era un hermoso broche en forma de V (**N / A: Está en mi perfil**), que representaba el emblema de la Familia Vulturi.

**Nessie**** Punto de vista**

-Hola papi.

-Hola, mi pequeña ¡Wow, qué hermosa te ves! , Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Yo traia puesto un lindo vestido de tirantes, de color azul cielo, y una coleta alta con un hermoso listo del mismo color.

-Gracias-dije, sonrojándome. Y tu papi, hoy que sí está más guapo que nunca-solté una risita.

-Con que aquí están mis dos amores-nos dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Wow! ¿De verdad eres Sulpicia? -Le dijo mi papá con una sonrisa pícara.

-Mira quién habla-rio sarcásticamente.

-Mami, eres la más hermosa de la mamás del todo el mundo-Entonces, corrí ella y abrazarla, como siempre, me Recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Mi querida Nessie, no sabes cuánto te quiero. Perdoname, mi amor.

- Mami ¿Por qué siempre me pides perdón,? -Porque siempre no sabia que mi mamá me abrazaba, me miraba con unos ojos melancólicos y siempre me Pedía perdón.

-Mi Nessie, yo te lo hombres ...-En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién será? -Pregunté.

Debe ser-Carlisle-respondió mi papá.

Mi papá Abrio la puerta y se quedó sorprendido. En eso escucharon unas voces desconocidas para mí.

-Hola Aro.

-Hola Billy-se apresuró a decir mi papá.

-Creo que no nos esperabamos Aún-rio-. Creo que llegamos temprano. Discúlpanos.

-No, claro que no. Discúlpeme usted a mí, es que no me di cuenta qué era hora. Por favor, adelante. Esta es su casa.

-Gracias-respondió una voz femenina.

Rápidamente, mi papá Llego a lado de mi madre y mío. Entonces, mi padre nos abrazo a mi mami ya mi y luego Empezó a hablar.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Vulturi Aro es ella y mi esposa-dijo, Señalando a mi mami.

-Mucho gusto. Sulpicia Vulturi A sus órdenes-dijo, Amablemente. Y ella es mi hija, mi pequeña Ness ... Renesmee Carlie Vulturi. Disculpen, es que ya me acostumbre un llamarla por su apodo.

-Amores-habló papá, dirigiéndose a mi mami ya mi. Ellos son Billy y Sara Negro.

-Mucho gusto, señor y señora Negro-dije, tímidamente.

-Mucho gusto, pequeña-me sonrió la señora Negro.

A decir verdad la señora Negro era muy hermosa, era de piel morena y Tenía unos hermosos ojos de color café oscuro y Tenía una enorme sonrisa que me daba mucha confianza.

-El es mi hijo, Embry. Es menor que tu, solo tiene cinco años. También está mi otro hijo, Jak ...-entonces ese niño, Embry, interrumpió.

-Hola, me llamo Embry, y déjame decirte que estás muy bonita. -Dijo, con una extraña sonrisa, Qué hizo que me quedara helada y mis Mejillas se pusieran rojas.

- ¡Embry, compórtate! , Dijo la señora Negro dándole un golpe en la nuca. Discúlpamos, Renesmee, es que Embry es algo impulsivo. Embry, Renesmee con discúlpate.

- ¡Pero mamá! -Gimoteó. Si lo que dije es verdad, Nessie es tan hermosa.

-Ya verás Embry, Cuando lleguemos a la casa-sentenció la señora Negro.

-No hay problema, Sarah. Son solo niños-respondió mi papá, Tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Creí que tenian 2 hijos varones y 2 gemelas.

-Y es así. Rachel y Rebecca, ellas ya son mayores y estan estudiando, y mi otro hijo ahorita llega. Está bajado algo que se le olvido en el carro. Se llama Jacob y tiene tu misma edad, pequeña-me sonrió.

En ese momento, Entró un niño de mi edad, Aunque era más alto que yo. Tenía una hermosa morena rojiza piel,, y con unos enormes ojos negros. No se que me paso, pero me sentí muy rara; partía muchas mariposas en el estomago. Quería correr hacia ese niño y abrazarlo; partía que mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía; partía tantas emociones en mí. No sabia qué sucedia. No sé cómo, pero él me Empezó a hablar.

-Hola-dijo, sonriéndome

-Ho-la-balbuceé. Ni siquiera Sabía que decir, partía mis Mejillas rojas más que nunca.

-Tú debes ser Renesmee. Eres muy bonita, más de lo que me imaginaba-dijo, volviendo a reír-. Pero te vez más hermosa cuando te pones roja.

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo?_ Pensé cuando me dijo eso. Me quede helada y no sabia que decir. Cómo alguien podia hacerme Tener tantas emociones, al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Jacob, Negro! ¿Tú también? ¿Que voy hacer con ustedes dos? Con razón Embry se comporta así; eres un mal ejemplo para tu hermano-dijo la señora Negro.

-Lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad-dijo Jacob, sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-Nessie-habló mi mami, ¿por qué no vas a jugar con ellos Mientras Llegan tus padrinos?

-Sí mamá. Vengan chicos, vamos al jardín.

Embry, Jacob y yo salimos hacia el jardín, en donde había varios tipos de juegos. Embry se fue A UNA resbaladilla, Mientras yo decidí ir a un columpio. Jacob se acercó a mí.

-Nessie ¿te gustaría que te meciera?

-Sí, por favor.

-Renesmee ¿te molestaría que te llamara por tu apodo?

-Para nada. Al contrario, me encantaría-dije, Mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Tú puedes llamarme Jake. Sabes, Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

- ¿Por qué querías conocerme? -Le pregunté, algo sorprendida

-Porque ...-Empezó, Mientras me veia fijamente A Los Ojos-Porque tu papá siempre habla de ti con mi papá. Dice que eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, además de inteligente. Asi que se Empiezo a hacer más grande mi curiosidad. Dice que eres muy bella, pero la verdad se queda corto ... eres mucho más hermosa de lo que te describen.

En ese momento llegaron Alice y Emmett.

- ¡Ness! -Dijo Alicia Cuando Llegó hacia mí y me abrazó.

- ¡Allie! Llegan Por fin. Pensé que nunca llegarían.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa. No Sabía qué ponerme_. _Entonces, encontré este hermoso vestido y ¿qué tal? ¿Me veo bien? -Dijo, Señalando su muy bonito vestido de color morado).

-Es hermoso

- ¡Oh! Discúlpanos por no presentarnos-dijo, notando la presencia de Jake y Embry-, me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen; Aunque es más sencillo y práctico llamarme Únicamente Alice. Y él es mi hermano Emmett McCarty Cullen.

-Mucho gusto. Me llamo Jacob y él es mi hermano Embry. Es un placer conocerlos.

-Eres muy lindo. ¿No es así, Nessie? -Dijo Alicia, con una risita.

-Mmm ... que ... ah ...-balbuceé.

No podia dejar de mirar un Jake, e igual que yo, él no dejaba de mirarme. Por supuesto, Alicia se dio cuenta de esto y no tardó en Intervenir en esta situación.

-Bueno Nessie, Emmett y yo vamos a jugar con Embry. No se preocupen y sigan en lo suyo. Nos vemos-dijo, guiñándome dandome el ojo y una mirada llena de complicidad.

-Al parecer, nos han dejado solos-dijo, un poco sarcástico. Por mi parte, no pude Evitar sonreír.

En ese momento, Jake y yo Empezamos a platicar de muchas cosas. No sé cómo pasó ni en qué momento, pero en poco tiempo, yo ya conocía muchas cosas de Jake, Así como él Sabía mucho de mí.

Los días pasaron y Jacob se fue convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo. Siempre venia a verme todos los días. Siempre contándonos Todo lo que nos pasaba: nuestros sueños, nuestros miedos y nuestros aviones ...

Entonces, pasó algo que no había visto. Los Papas de Jacob viajaban mucho y, por esa razón, Jake y su hermano Esteban en un internado en el extranjero. Un día, simplemente me dijo que Teníamos que despedirnos, pues las clases comenzaban en pocos días y tenian que partir, Así Qué iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Me partía tan mal, tan triste Porque ya no lo iba a ver todos los días, como se había Hecho costumbre entre nosotros. No Sabía hasta qué punto Quería a Jacob, lo único que Sabía qué era lo Quería más que nadie en el mundo, y que su partida me Estaba doliendo demasiado.

-Hola Nessie-me dijo, con una enorme cara de tristeza de los cítricos.

-Hola Jake-le respondí, sin ánimo.

-Te traje estas flores-me sonrió.

-Qué son lindas-dije, melancólicamente. Gracias.

-Nessie, sé que estás triste por mi partida, pero antes que me vaya quiero pedirte un favor. Bueno, es mas una promesa.

- ¿Una promesa? -Alcé una ceja.

-Sí ... bueno .... No sé cómo decirtelo ... bueno. Tú sabes que tú y yo ... Y entonces ... no sé. Pero tú despertaste en mí ... bueno, no sé qué es ...-balbuceó, muy nervioso.

-Jake, tranquilo. No te entiendo nada de lo que dices.

-Ay Nessie. Bueno es que ... tú me gustas mucho - dijo, Mientras veia que sus Mejillas se tornaban rojas. Y yo, Jacob Negro, Quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo.

- ¿Casarme? ... Pero ... para eso estamos muy chicos-no me di cuenta, pero que partía mis Mejillas Estaban igual o más que las rojas de Jacob.

-Sí, lo sé, pero lo que trato de decir es que quiero que hagamos una promesa. Quiero que tú me prometas que, Cuándo nos volvamos a ver, aceptarás casarte conmigo. Nessie, yo quiero casarme contigo Cuando parezcamos, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos; contigo quiero pasar toda mi vida a tu lado. Dime, Nessie ... ¿qué sientes?, ¿Estás dispuesta uno aceptar esta promesa?

-Dude Jake, yo ...-Por un instante-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Cuando parezcamos. No sé que es este sentimiento, pero lo único que sé es que te quiero mucho.

Entonces, corrí hacia Jake y lo abracé con mis Fuerzas toda.

- ¿De verdad, Nessie? ¿Esperaras por mí?

-Te lo Sí, Jake, juro.

-Yo a cambio te juro, te juro que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, tú te convertiras en la Señora de Negro.

-Pase lo que pase, Jake, Prométeme que siempre seremos amigos. No importa lo que suceda, Tú y Yo siempre juntos.

-Te lo juro mi Nessie. Te lo juro.

**Fin Nessie POV**

Entonces, Jake Bajo Sus labios hacia los de Nessie. Sus labios Por primera vez Estaban juntos. Una corriente eléctrica invadió sus pequeños cuerpos, sin saber por qué se partían tan extraños. Era un sentimiento nuevo y, sin saberlo, habían Experimentado su primer beso: tan lindo, tan inocente, tan puro y sencillo.

Después de despedirse, Jake se fue un aeropuerto sin antes Decirle un Nessie que pronto regresaria con ella, para nunca jamás separarse y poder ser felices Así juntos.

**Si tan solo supieran lo que el destino les Tendría preparado A estos dos niños, y Más. Renesmee. A pesar de todo, el destino Suele jugar con nosotros.**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado mucho. La verdad este capitulo Fue muy Difícil de escribir, no se me ocurría nada, pero al final lo terminé, y con ayuda de mi amiga **Carla** (que me Ayuda a modificarle algunas cosas), nos quedó este hermoso capítulo. Espero que les guste, y una disculpa enorme ya que les había prometido doble capitulo, pero ya no pude. He estado algo ocupada y aparte me enferme de gripa esta semana. Les pido a todos una enorme disculpa.

Siguiendo a otro punto, en el próximo capitulo solo les puedo decir que:

**La vida de Renesmee Dará un giro de 180 grados. Les puedo decir que en los próximos capitulos Verá que la vida no es de color de rosa y el sufrimiento que apenas va a comenzar ...**

Para terminar, haber terminado quiero FELICITAR a mi amiga Carla (que tambien es mi beta) por su fic **Luna llena**. Le deseo lo mejor y mucha suerte en sus próximos proyectos. Te apoyo en todo y solo me queda decirte que te deseo lo mejor en este mundo y muchas felicidades. Que me encantó el final de esta hermosa historia.

Pasen a verlo. Está en mis historias favoritas.

Sigue adelante amiga Carla y espero que sigas escribiendo mas historia de Nessie y Jake.

Y también Alba, te quiero mucho. Gracias por tu mano, que ya haya sanado. Jennifer ya tu.

También quiero compartir con ustedes algo: ayer sábado compre el libro de Medianoche de Claudia y gris déjeme decirles que lo leí en un día y me fascinó muchísimo. Espero que si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, no se arrepentirán. Se los juro.

Para terminar quiero agradecerle a Carla y volver a felicitarla por su historia, animarla Y también, Porque El final alternativo de Luna Llena se lo subirá mañana lunes.

_**Gracias y muchas felicidades Carla (carliitha-Cullen por ser mi beta y por su hermosa historia que ya termino.)**_

Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias a todos los que me deja su comentarios. No se les olvide dejarme un comentario

Dale clic al botón verde, acepto anónimos, comentarios, sugerencias, etc ...


	6. 5 PLANES DE VIAJE

Todos los personajes pertenecen un **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo algunas excepciones). Ya más adelante, será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**5. PLANES DE VIAJE**

**2 meses después…**

Era de noche en Forks. Nessie se encontraba durmiendo, mientras Aro y Sulpicia estaban preparando las cosas para el viaje que harían al día siguiente.

–Querida, ¿ya tienes todo listo para mañana? –preguntó Aro, con una sonrisa picara.

–¿Por qué la pregunta? –alzó una ceja– ¿Acaso tienes algo que quieras hacer antes de dormir? –preguntó con tono pícaro.

–Bueno, tal vez…. –sonrió–. Estaba observando que no estás nada cansada y pensé que todavía tienes energía… entonces, yo quería saber si querías que te ayudara a descargar esa energía

–Déjame pensarlo –dijo levantando la mirada al techo y haciendo una pausa por unos instantes–. No sé, estoy algo ocupada.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que no has terminado de empacar! –gimoteó, visiblemente sorprendido–. ¿Quieres que te ayude, para que termines más rápido y podamos hacer algo más… divertido? –preguntó, haciéndose el inocente.

–En realidad… ya está todo listo. Desde que nos dijiste del viaje, Nessie y yo nos pusimos a preparar las maletas.

_***Flashback***_

**_Dos semanas atrás_**

**** Aro había trabajado las últimas semanas en las empresas Vulturi y Asociados. Ser el presidente lo estaba volviendo loco, y más con el nuevo socio Black. Debía tener todo en orden, ya que los socios: Cullen, Black, Hale, Clearwater, Swan, además de sus propios hermanos, tenían que velar por sus intereses y los de sus respectivas familias.

Todas las noches, Aro regresaba exhausto de su oficina. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos, era en llegar, besar a su adorable esposa y pasar un poco de tiempo con su hija, pero últimamente, eso se estaba volviendo casi imposible.

–¿Sulpicia, dónde estás? –gritó Aro, algo nervioso.

–¡Papi! –gritó Nessie, corriendo hacia Aro, mientras él abría sus brazos para recibirla–. ¿Qué haces aquí, papi?

–¿Cómo que qué hago aquí, princesa? –preguntó, con fingido dolor–. Se te olvida que yo vivo aquí.

–Pues sí, papito; eso ya lo sé – Renesmee no pudo evitar soltar unas risitas ante el comentario de Aro–. Es sólo que últimamente llegas hasta muy tarde. Es raro que llegues a casa tan temprano y ya casi no te veo –añadió con un tierno puchero y sus ojitos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas–. Te extraño y extraño que juegues conmigo, papito.

–¡Oh, mi niña, lo lamento tanto! –dijo, mientras la atraía a su cuerpo–. Te prometo que te voy a compensar por eso –añadió, besando su frente con adoración.

–Espero ver eso, Aro –dijo Sulpicia, apareciendo de repente–. Hace semanas que llegas tarde, y además llegas demasiado cansado como para pasar un poco de tiempo con nosotras –le reprochó.

–Lo sé, y realmente lo lamento, Sulpicia. Sé que las he descuidado mucho. Pero les juro que las compensaré por esto. Es más, les tengo una sorpresa a las dos –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente.

–¿En serio, papi? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? –Nessie prácticamente brincó de los brazos de Aro y comenzó a dar brinquitos de emoción.

–Bueno, mi amor, recuerdas que te contamos cómo nos conocimos tu mami y yo, ¿verdad?

–Sí, papi. Ustedes se conocieron en la ciudad de Vol… Vole… Volte… –balbuceó Nessie, insegura de saber el nombre del lugar–. Bueno… ahí, en Italia –se rindió.

–En Volterra, Italia, princesa. –añadió Sulpicia, abrazándola.

–Y dime, pequeña, ¿te gustaría conocer ese lugar? –dijo Aro, con una sonrisa que casi le partía la cara por la mitad.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso, querido? –preguntó Sulpicia, sorprendida–. ¿Acaso tu…?

–Así es, querida. Nessie, tú y yo iremos a Volterra. –dijo, mientras la tomaba nuevamente en brazos.

–¿En serio, papi? –preguntó Renesmee, con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

–Así es, mi pequeña –besó su frente, antes de dirigirse a su esposa– ¿Tú qué dices, Sulpicia?

–Es que… Aro, tú… –balbuceó, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–. Aro, no puedo creerlo –sonrió ampliamente–. Volterra…

–Así es, ya tengo todo arreglado. En dos semanas nos iremos a Italia a pasar una temporada. Creo que ya nos merecemos unas vacaciones en familia, y es justo que Nessie conozca esa hermosa ciudad.

–¿Pero, qué pasará con la empresa? –preguntó Sulpicia, preocupada–. Tienes montones de negocios que cerrar, Aro. No puedes dejarlos así como así. ¿Qué pasará con tus socios? ¿Les dejarás la empresa y nada más?

–Ya te dije que tengo todo arreglado, querida. Carlisle se encargará de todo hasta mi regreso –dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa y la rodeaba con su brazo libre–. No te preocupes; es más, ¿por qué no vas a empacar de una vez? Estoy seguro de que tienes demasiado trabajo entre nuestras pertenencias y las de la niña.

–No tienes que decirlo dos veces, amor –dijo, mientras se acercaba a su esposo y a su hija–. No sabes el gusto que me da salir nosotros tres, como la familia que somos.

–Sabes que vivo para hacerlas felices –besó su mejilla–. A ti y a nuestra hija. Las quiero tanto...

–Yo los quiero a los dos –añadió Renesmee, rodeándolos del cuello con sus pequeños bracitos.

–Y nosotros a ti, mi pequeña –dijo Sulpicia–. Más que a nuestra propia vida, no lo olvides, Nessie.

_* **Fin** **Flashback***_

–Bueno, ¿y qué dices? No te veo muy ocupada que digamos –volvió a decir Aro, con una mirada llena de picardía–. De hecho, te veo bastante disponible, mi amor.

–Pues… ya que lo mencionas, tal vez un poco de diversión antes de nuestro vuelo, no nos caería nada mal –dijo Sulpicia, con cierto tono lleno de sensualidad.

Aro tomó a Sulpicia entre sus brazos y luego empezó a besarla con pasión. Esa noche, Sulpicia volvió a ser suya: su esposa, su mujer, su amante… el amor que ellos se tenían no se comparaba con ninguno otro.

Siguieron, entre besos y caricias, sin saber que esa noche llena de amor y placer, se convertiría en la última que pudieran compartir.

**_La vida es una ruleta, nadie sabe en donde acaba. A veces ocurren sucesos inesperados, que marcan la vida de las personas. Incluso, en ocasiones, lo que parece ser el final, es solo el comienzo de algo doloroso…_**

* * *

Hola a todas, disculpen por la demora pero no he tenido tiempo de subir el nuevo capítulo. Antes que nada espero que hayan tenido UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO.

Espero que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad

Volviendo a la historia, los próximos capítulos le darán un giro de 180 grados a la vida de la pequeña Nessie, además de que habrán muchas lágrimas. Lamentablemente, ésta actualización será hasta dentro de** 2 semanas**. Hasta entonces no podré subir los capítulos. Resulta que ya empiezan mis exámenes finales, y ya después de estas dos semanas, los compensaré subiendo los capítulos.

Bueno espero que me dejen su opinión de la historia

Por favor Reviews

Dale click en el botón verde,

Nos vemos pronto ...


	7. 6EL TRÁGICO DÍA Q LA FELICIDADpart1

Todos los personajes pertenecen un **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo algunas excepciones). Ya más adelante, será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

Y gracias a mi prima **ari** que ella me ayuda a sacar nuevas ideas…

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**6.-EL TRÁGICO DÍA QUE LA FELICIDAD SE FUE  
(parte 1)**

"**El destino es algo así como lo que no esperas, pero en realidad está ahí y, ¿sabes? Tarde o temprano te atrapará y no te dejará escapar... es nuestro destino"**

–¿Nessie son todas tus maletas? –preguntó Aro con tono sarcástico.

–Sí, ¿por qué? –respondió la niña con voz inocente.

–No, sólo preguntaba –rió bajito–. La verdad es que pensé que llevarías una, tal vez dos, maletas… no _ocho_, mi amor –dijo antes de soltar una carcajada que resonó por toda la habitación.

–Pero si mami dijo que no era nada. Ella me ayudó a empacar y dijo que tenía que llevar lo indispensable –la pequeña aún no comprendía la pregunta de su papá e hizo un tierno puchero.

–¡Ya veo! Así que Sulpicia es la culpable –dijo con un deje de ironía, para después sonreír ampliamente–. Lo sospeché desde un principio.

–Ya deja tus chistes sin sentido, querido –intervino su esposa, un tanto molesta por la acusación–. ¿Acaso yo me quejo de tus bromas tontas? –sonrió con malicia.

–Pero si tu siempre te ríes cuando digo mis chistes. ¿Acaso has estado fingiendo todo este tiempo? –la acusó, pretendiendo estar ofendido.

–No, mi amor, ¡cómo crees! –mintió Sulpicia–. Pero ya basta de entretenernos. Tenemos un avión que tomar en poco tiempo.

–Claro, tienes razón. Pero, antes de que se me olvide, Nessie, mi amor, tu mami y yo queremos darte algo. Es un reg...

–¿Un regalo? –interrumpió la niña, chillando de emoción– ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?

–¡Válgame! Ni siquiera te he dicho si es un regalo o no y ya estás dando brincos. Creo que mejor no termino lo que iba a decir. Ya no podrás saber si era un regalo o no –dijo Aro, con voz seria.

–¿Pero, por qué? No… –los ojos de Nessie comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su papá nunca le había hablado con ese tono.

–¡Oh, mi pequeña, no llores! –dijo Sulpicia, al tiempo que corría para consolar a su pequeña hija–. Aro, ya deja de molestarla y dale su regalo ahora mismo.

–Perdóname, hija, no quería hacerte llorar –dijo, acercándose a ella–. Sólo bromeaba. Sí te daré tu regalo.

–¿De verdad? –dijo Nessie, limpiándose los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

–Así es, mi amor –dijo Aro, entregándole una gran caja.

–¡Gracias, papi! ¿Qué es? –preguntó con inocencia.

–¡Bueno, ábrelo! Sólo así sabrás qué es, mi pequeña –le animó Sulpicia.

En ese momento, Renesmee desgarró el papel con sus manitas y levantó la tapa del obsequio, encontrándose con su sorpresa. La pequeña no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, dejando ver los hoyuelos de sus mejillas.

–¡Qué bonita! –corrió a abrazar a sus padres– ¡Gracias!

–Sabíamos que te iba a gustar, Nessie –dijo Sulpicia.

–Es preciosa mami, muchas gracias. Creo que la llamaré _Copito_.

–¿Copito? –preguntaron sus padres al mismo tiempo.

–Sí –dijo, muy segura de sus palabras–. Es que parece un copo de nieve, ¿no creen?

Ante la inocencia de su hija, Aro y Sulpicia solo atinaron a sonreír con ternura. El regalo era una hermosa coneja de peluche (blanca, tal y como Nessie había dicho). Tenía un vestido color rosa con flores. La niña la abrazó contra su cuerpo fuertemente.

–Bueno, es hora de irnos –dijo Aro–. Le diré al mayordomo que ayude a llevar las maletas al auto.

–Sí, papi –dijo la niña mientras corría hacia afuera de la casa, con su conejita de peluche en brazos. Fue rápidamente hacia el automóvil, que ya los esperaba en la entrada de la mansión.

Mientras la niña se subía al asiento trasero, Aro y Sulpicia tomaron su lugar en la parte de delante del automóvil. Antes de que su esposo arrancara el auto, Sulpicia se giró hacia su hija para decirle con dulzura.

–Asegúrate de ponerte bien tu cinturón de seguridad, mi amor.

–Sí, mami. Ya me lo puse.

Poco después de haber partido hacia el aeropuerto, una densa lluvia se dejó caer en Forks. La neblina era espesa y dificultaba la vista hacia el exterior.

–¡Qué mal! –se quejó Aro–. Justo hoy tenía que ponerse mal el clima. ¡Qué pésimo servicio dan esos tipos del pronóstico del tiempo?

–No sé de qué te quejas, querido. No debería sorprenderte que llueva en Forks –Sulpicia rodó los ojos.

–Lo sé, pero pronosticaron que hoy no iba a llover. Bueno… ¡ya que! –murmuró entre dientes.

**Nessie POV**

Estaba feliz porque hoy por fin iríamos a Italia mis papitos y yo y, sobre todo, estaríamos todos juntos durante toda una semana, como una familia feliz. Además de que mis papás me sorprendieron con un regalo muy bonito; mi conejita era hermosa y nunca me separaría de ella. Ella sería mi consuelo para cuando me sienta triste.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería prestársela a mi mami para que le ayude a sentirse mejor. Todavía no entiendo por qué el otro día estaba tan enojada. Nunca la había escuchado tan molesta y nunca la había escuchado gritar, y eso me dio miedo y a la vez coraje. ¡No me gusta que mi mami se sienta mal!

A pesar de que eso fue hace dos días, no se me ha olvidado. Tal vez, cuando estemos allá, le preguntaré por qué estaba tan enojada ese día.

_*__**Flashback**__*_

_Yo estaba jugando en el patio cuando escuche unas voces. Me dio curiosidad y me acerqué a la puerta y escuche lo que decían:_

–_¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, después de todo los que nos hiciste?! –escuché a mi mami gritar muy enojada._

–_¡Créeme, querida, que no vine a verte a ti! –le gritó de regreso una mujer, pero no supe quién era, sólo que su tono era muy grosero–. Vine a ver a Aro. Así que ya te puedes ir ahora mismo a avisarle que estoy aquí._

–_¡¿Con qué derecho vienes a decirme eso?! –mi mami le gritó. Entonces escuché un golpe sordo–. Mi esposo y yo sabemos toda la verdad, así que ya no puedes seguir engañándolo con tus mentiras. _

–_¡Maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Quién te da derecho a ponerme una mano encima? –chilló la mujer. Entonces, había entendido todo: mi mami le había pegado. Quise correr hacia ella y darle un beso por ser tan valiente con esa fea mujer –. Eres una paranoica. No sé de qué mentiras me estás hablando._

–_Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando. Y ya lárgate de mi casa. No quiero que pongas un pie en este lugar. ¡Lárgate! –le gritó mami. _

–_Bien, me voy. Pero vendré otro día, cuando Aro esté presente. _

–_Puedes esperar sentada –le contestó mi mami–. Nos iremos de Forks en dos días, así que probablemente te cansarás de esperarlo. Además, no te lo recomiendo. Mi esposo está furioso por tus mentiras, así que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte –le gritó mi mamá. _

–_¿Así que se largan en dos días? –le gritó la mujer–. Entonces, te lo advierto, vete preparando, Sulpicia. No pienso irme sin conseguir lo que estoy buscando –le gritó más fuerte._

–_¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, infeliz! –escuché que se acercaban a la puerta donde yo estaba y me escondí en otro lugar. Pude ver a mi mami arrastrando del brazo a la mujer hasta llevarla al portón principal– ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas más! No me hago responsable de lo que te pase la próxima vez que te vea por aquí._

_La mujer no dijo nada y se largó. Decidí que era hora de salir de mi escondite para ir a consolar a mi mami. Ella no esperaba encontrarme ahí, así que corrió hacia mí y me abrazó. _

–_Nessie, mi amor –dijo, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas–. Dime, ¿qué fue lo que escuchaste?_

–_Yo… yo lo siento –admití, apenada. Mi mami me había dicho que era de mala educación escuchar a la gente a escondidas–. Escuché todo lo que le dijiste a esa fea mujer. _

–_No pasa nada, mi niña –se limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas–. Mi amor, debes saber que en este mundo no todas las personas son buenas. También hay gente mala, y debes cuidarte de esas personas –dijo antes de abrazarme fuertemente y llorando otra vez. _

_No supe qué decirle, así que nada más la abracé y lloré con ella. Su dolor era mi dolor y no quería que nadie hiciera llorar a mi mamá. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero odiaba a esa mujer por el simple hecho de haber lastimado a mi mami con sus palabras. _

_Ese día, mi mamá me pidió que no hablara con mi papá de lo que había pasado en la tarde con esa mujer. Ella dijo que sería nuestro secreto y que únicamente lo preocuparíamos con esas tonterías. Decidí hacerle caso y no decirle nada a mi papá. Sólo esperaba que esa señora loca no se apareciera de nuevo por mi casa. _

_* __**Fin**__**Flashback**__*_

Un grito de mi mami me regresó a la realidad. El auto se empezó a sacudir con fuerza y veía a mi papi tratando de controlarlo, pero parecía algo difícil. Me aferré a Copito con fuerza y cerré los ojos.

–¡No puede ser! –escuché el grito de mi papá–. Sulpicia, Nessie… ¡cuidado!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido: de repente todo se volvió oscuro y tenía frio. Sentí un profundo dolor en mi corazón y no pude evitar tener miedo. Era una sensación de que algo pasaría... algo _malo_.

**Hoy aprendí que si ya no veo tus ojos no es porque ya no te quiera, sino porque ya no estás aquí.**

* * *

Hola

A todos por fin estoy de regreso jajaja, por fin se acabaros mis exámenes y ya termine mi semestre, por fin dos semanas sin clases, esperó que le haya gustado el capitulo…

Pero lo que sigue será mucho peor…….no se pierda el próximo capítulo porque sabremos qué sucederá con la familia vulturis…

**Solo les diré que la historia se empezara a desenvolver a partir de los capítulos que siguen…..**

**¿quien sera la mujer que discutio con sulpicia? pronto lo sabran**

También quiero felicitar a **Jennifer **por su cumple y espero que te guste mi regalo y disculpa por la tardanza..

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

**Si quiere dejarme un REVIEW solo dele click al botón verde**


	8. 7 EL TRAGICO DIA Q LA FELICIDAD PARTE2

Todos los personajes pertenecen un **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

**Nota**: Los primeros capítulos estarán contados en tercera persona (salvo algunas excepciones). Ya más adelante, será contado desde el punto de vista de Nessie.

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**7.-EL TRÁGICO DÍA QUE LA FELICIDAD SE FUE  
(parte 2)**

"**Un millón de palabras no pueden hacer que vuelvas. Lo sé, porque lo he intentado. Tampoco un millón de lágrimas. Lo sé, porque he llorado hasta no poder más."**

**Carlisle POV**

–Hola Ana.

–Hola doctor Carlisle

–¿Cómo están los heridos? –le pregunté, ya que ella era una de las socorristas que atendía a las personas accidentadas que acababan de traer.

–Ése que está ahí se encuentra más o menos –dijo, apuntando hacia las puertas que conducían a uno de los quirófanos–. En realidad, tuvo suerte de salir vivo del auto.

–¿Pero, qué sucedió Ana? ¿Por qué dices eso? –pregunté, atónito por la declaración de la socorrista.

–Verá, doctor, al parecer el hombre y su familia se salió de la carretera en un accidente. Y digo que tuvo suerte, porque alguien más iba pasando por ahí y fue quien dio aviso a las autoridades y pidió una ambulancia. Cuando llegamos, pudimos sacarlos del auto y, pocos minutos después de hacerlo, el auto explotó…

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que explotó? –mi aturdimiento no se iba.

–Así es, doctor. Pero no sé realmente si salvarlos fue lo mejor, ya que de igual manera están graves. Tal vez… tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no salvarlos –admitió, cabizbaja.

–¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, Ana! Son seres humanos y merecen vivir –dije con sinceridad–. Aunque por ahora las cosas no pinten bien, es nuestro trabajo salvarles la vida.

–Doctor Cullen, no quería que sonara de esa manera. No me gustaría que pensara que soy una mala persona, ni mucho menos –añadió nerviosa.

–No tienes de qué disculparte. Todos tenemos nuestra opinión al respecto –dije, haciendo una pausa para tratar de pasar este trago amargo–. Ahora, dime, ¿cómo se encuentran? –su expresión de angustia me hizo preocuparme más por esta familia–. ¿Es que fue tan grave, tal vez? ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuáles son las condiciones en las que están? –el mar de preguntas fluyó sin que pudiera detenerlo.

–Son tres personas: el primero es un hombre de 36 años; tiene varias heridas, además de una fuerte hemorragia interna. Perdió mucha sangre, y un pedazo de metal del auto le atravesó el pecho. A causa de esto, entró en paro cardiaco mientras lo traían hacia el hospital. Se encuentra en cirugía en este momento, doctor.

–¡Santo Dios! –pensé en el pobre hombre; tan joven y pasando por esta desagradable situación– ¿Y, qué hay de los otros dos?

–Bueno, es una mujer de 34 años. Ella es la peor, doctor. Tiene varios órganos dañados gravemente, además de un fuerte hematoma en la cabeza. La verdad, doctor, no creo que sobreviva. Está igual en cirugía, pero debido a la gravedad de las heridas, no le dan muchas esperanzas de vida.

"La tercera es una niña, aproximadamente de 6 o 7 años. Ella tiene algunos golpes y moretones en el cuerpo, pero gracias a Dios nada más grave. Al parecer, la mujer la protegió del accidente, ya que cuando encontramos el auto, la señora la mantenía fuertemente abrazada.

–Una niña –dije, sin aliento por el informe.

–Pobrecilla, tan inocente. La verdad, no creo que sus padres la libren de esta, doctor Cullen. Ella ahorita está en observación, pues entró en shock poco después de sacarlos del automóvil y se desmayó cuando la trasladaban para acá; yo creo que después de todo lo que pasó, era de esperarse.

–¿Sabes si alguien más ha venido a verlos? ¿Algún familiar o alguien cercano a la familia?

–No, doctor. Nadie ha venido y no hemos podido localizar a nadie de la familia.

Pensé un poco más en la pequeña niña. Me recordó muchísimo a mi pequeña hija Alice. Me aterró el solo hecho de pensar que algo me pasar a mí o a mi esposa y dejáramos a nuestra hija bajo las mismas circunstancias. Ningún niño debe ver morir a sus padres.

–La única información que tenemos es que el señor es Aro Vulturi.

–¡¿Qué?! –dije, soltando el aire de golpe–. ¡No puede ser! ¿Aro Vulturi?

Tal vez había escuchado mal…

–Sí, doctor. Encontramos una billetera en el automóvil, y es el nombre que aparece en la identificación –dijo Ana, con una mirada escéptica–. ¿Lo conoce?

–Sí, soy padrino de bautizo de esa niña, y él es mi socio –respondí mecánicamente, aún aturdido por todo esto. Ellos se supone que iban rumbo a Italia, no deberían de estar aquí.

–Entonces debe de saber si alguien más puede reportarse para hacerse cargo de la niña. Ella no se quedará, no es necesario, y no hay quién dé la cara por ella en estos momentos.

–No, de hecho no tienen más familia. Aro se distanció de ellos hace mucho. Ana, por favor, que le hablen a mi esposa y que venga inmediatamente –dije, sintiéndome ajeno a todo. Tenía que ir a observaciones y verificar el estado de salud de Nessie.

–En seguida, doctor.

…

**Nessie POV**

No sabía dónde estaba, ni estaba segura al cien por ciento de lo que había pasado. Pero sabía que era algo malo. Podía recordar vagamente lo que sucedió, antes de quedarme dormida, pero era borroso y sólo me causaba dolor de cabeza. Gemí ante la sensación de malestar que me tenía envuelta.

–Nessie, mi amor, ¿estás bien? –me preguntó una voz. Conocía muy bien de quién era.

–Esme –dije, con voz patosa– ¿Madrina, eres tú? –pregunté mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba en una camilla. Copito, mi coneja, se encontraba a mi lado.

–Sí, mi amor. No hagas muchos esfuerzos –dijo, empujándome levemente para que me volviera a acostar–. Todavía estás un poco débil, mi niña.

–¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué hago en este lugar? ¿Qué está pasando? –pregunté, mientras mi preocupación iba cada vez en aumento–. ¿Dónde están mis papitos?

–Mi amor, no te preocupes. Vuélvete a dormir, princesa. Todo está bien –dijo, pero yo sabía que no estaba diciendo la verdad.

–¡No! –me sacudí de su agarre– No puedo dormir, Esme. ¿Estoy en un hospital, verdad? –si era cierto, entonces tuvo que pasar algo muy malo, como para que me trajeran a un hospital– ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está mi mamá? –grité–. ¡Yo quiero a mi mamá!

–Cariño, por favor, cálmate –trató de recostarme, pero no quería dormir de nuevo.

–¡No! –chillé, revolviéndome en sus brazos– ¡Yo quiero a mi mamá! ¿Qué pasó, tía? Dime la verdad, por favor.

–Mi niña –dijo con voz triste– Tus papitos y tú tuvieron un accidente, y ahorita ellos están siendo atendidos por tu padrino. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, ¿lo ves? Él los está curando, mi amor.

–¡No! Eso es mentira. Sé que fue algo muy feo. Siento mucho dolor aquí –me apunté al corazón–. Como si ya nunca los fuera a volver a ver. Tengo mucho miedo, tía Esme. Quiero verlos –mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

–Muy pronto los verás, mi princesa. Yo hablaré con Carlisle para que, en cuanto sea posible, los puedas ver.

Mi tía Esme me abrazó con mucho amor. Extrañaba a mi mami y tenía esa sensación de que ellos estaban muy mal. Mi tía parecía que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y eso me asustó más. Tal vez mis papitos estaban peor de lo que ella me había dicho, mi padrino no iba a poder curarlos.

**Carlisle POV**

–Doctor Carlisle, la paciente Sulpicia ya se despertó. Ha pedido hablar con usted.

Bastó que me dijera eso para salir corriendo a su habitación. Al llegar, vi a Sulpicia conectada a tantos aparatos a su cuerpo, y no pude evitar sentir pánico. ¿Y si realmente no lograba salir de esto? Sacudí mi cabeza. Pensamientos como ése no servían en este momento.

–¿Carlisle, eres tu? –preguntó, con voz débil.

–Sulpicia –dije, acercándome a ella–. Debes descansar. No debes hacer esfuerzos, porque puedes lastimarte.

–Basta –me cortó– ¿Cómo está ella? Mi bebé. ¿Cómo está mi Nessie? –su voz reflejaba pánico y desesperación. Debía calmarla antes de que se complicara su salud.

–Ella está bien. Esme está con ella. Tiene un par de moretones, pero gracias a ti, ella está a salvo.

–¿Y mi esposo?

–Él esta… bien. Ahora está en cirugía.

Sulpicia comenzó a llorar y a mí se me encogió el corazón.

–Nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar. Todo estaba perfecto y, de pronto, se vino cuesta abajo. No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó, fue todo tan rápido –sus sollozos le hacían difícil hablar con claridad–. Ahora mi marido está grave.

–No, linda. Por favor, no llores. Él y tú se recuperarán y, muy pronto, podrán salir los tres de regreso a Italia, como tenían planeado.

–Por favor, Carlisle, deja de tratar de engañarme. Sé que tanto mi esposo, como yo, estamos mal. No estoy sorda y escuché perfectamente lo que dicen las enfermeras –dijo, tratando de sonreír amargamente–. Pero, si no es mucha molestia, quisiera pedirte algo. Quiero ver a mi niña; quisiera, si no es demasiado pedir, que me dejaras despedirme de ella.

–Sulpicia… –no tenía cara para seguir mintiendo. Efectivamente, su cuerpo no iba a resistir más, así que no dudé en conseguirle lo que ella me pedía. Sabía que la pequeña iba a sufrir por tener que despedirse de su madre, pero iba a ser lo mejor a futuro. Suspiré pesadamente mientras me rendía–. Está bien. Pediré que la traigan en un momento.

–Muchas gracias –dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos–. Y… quisiera pedirte una última cosa.

–Dime, lo que sea.

–Carlisle, si mi esposo no sobrevive más que yo, quisiera pedirte que Esme y tú se hagan cargo de mi hija. Ella no tiene a nadie más en el mundo. Por favor, nunca la desampares; ella es muy inocente, no conoce la maldad ni el odio. Para ella eso es algo muy lejano. Por favor, Carlisle, protégela de todo y de todos los que quieran hacerle daño. Júramelo.

–Sabes que lo haré. Cuidaré de ella y será como una hija para mí, aunque ya lo sea. Te juro que nadie la va a lastimar, Sulpicia.

–Gracias –suspiró, satisfecha–. Confío en ti y en Esme. Díganle que siempre la amé y que ella fue mi todo. Y, por favor, sé feliz. Mereces ser feliz tú y tu familia, Carlisle.

No pude evitarlo, y los ojos se me inundaron de lágrimas. Ella, quien había sido mi amiga junto a su esposo, me estaba entregando lo más valioso de su vida. Ella no merecía este fin.

Me levanté lentamente y fui hacia recepción, para pedir que trajeran a Renesmee y que se pudiera despedir de su mamá.

**Nessie **** POV**

Estaba a costada en la cama con copito, cuando entro una enfermera y pidió que la acompañara para poder ir a ver a mi mamá. Eso fue todo lo que necesité y rápidamente me levanté con copito en las manos. Llegamos a una puerta, y mi padrino me esperaba, con una mirada triste.

–Nessie…

–Tío ¿qué pasa?

–Hola, princesa –dijo, tomándome en brazos y besó mi frente–. Necesito hablar contigo antes de que veas a tu mami.

–Claro, ¿qué pasa? –de nuevo, el miedo me empezó a recorrer enterita.

–Tranquila, nena. Verás, tu mamita está un poco delicada. Te pido que no te alarmes por las heridas que tiene en su cara. Como ya sabes, tuvieron un accidente. La vas a ver conectada a muchos aparatos, pero no te preocupes, porque con ellos tu mamita se va a poner bien.

Entonces, mi tío Carlisle me llevó hacia la habitación de mi mami. Nuevamente, esa sensación de pérdida me envolvió. Sabía que esta sería la última vez que vería a mi mamá.

–¿Nessie? ¿Mi amor, te encuentras bien? –mi mami, a pesar de estar enfermita, me habló de la manera más dulce del mundo. Nadie creería que se encontraba muy mal.

–Sí, mamita –sentí mis mejillas húmedas por mis lágrimas al ver su cuerpo muy lastimado. Cuando estuve frente a ella, toqué su antebrazo con mucho cuidado– ¿Te duele mucho, mami?

–Solo un poco, mi amor –se quejó quedito, pero yo sabía que no era verdad–. Mi amor, quiero que me escuches muy bien. Esta tal vez será la última vez que podamos estar juntas, pero no quiero que estés triste.

–¿Por qué dices eso, mami? –fingí que no sabía–. Mi tío Carlisle dice que los tres nos pondremos bien. Muy pronto te vas a curar de tus heridas.

–Mi amor, quiero que me escuches y me dejes terminar. Mi amor, mis heridas son muy delicadas y me duelen mucho. Pero quiero que sepas que, nunca, nunca, dejaré de quererte. Desde el primer momento en que vi esos hermosos ojos color chocolate; cuando mi vida se unió a la tuya. ¿Sabes? Yo siempre deseé un bebé y no sabes lo feliz y dichosa que me sentí cuando llegaste a nuestras vidas. Eres el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado la vida.

"Pero, a veces Diosito necesita más angelitos a su lado, y es por eso que nos ha mandado llamar a tu papito y a mí, para que podamos cuidarte desde el cielo. Quiero que nunca se te olvide que eres la mejor hija del mundo.

–No mami, yo no quiero que se vayan. ¡Fue por mi culpa! Si no me hubieras protegido, ahora estarías bien.

–No, princesa, nunca digas eso. Daría mi vida por ti, y lo sabes. Daría lo que fuera por ver una sonrisa en tu bello rostro. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi hermosa niña. Te amo más que a mi propia vida.

–Mami, yo…

–No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Perdóname, Nessie, por no poder estar a tu lado mientras creces. No podré verte convertida en toda una mujer, enamorarte, casarte… no sabes cuánto me duele, mi amor. Eres mi mundo. ¡Perdón porque nunca te dije la verdad completamente!

Entonces, se quedó viendo a un punto fijo en la puerta. Sus ojitos se abrieron de par en par y se veía confundida. ¿Qué estaba viendo? Giré mi vista hacia donde ella veía, pero no había nadie.

–¿Aro? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso has venido por mí?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Por qué mi mamá le hablaba a mi papá, si el no estaba aquí?

–Mi cielo, cuando estés triste, abraza fuerte a tu conejita, porque yo estaré contigo. Y, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, sujeta este medallón y el broche que te regalé, y cuéntale todo, como si fuera directamente a mí. Te amo mi amor. Nunca dejes de soñar. Lucha por tus ideales. Prométeme que siempre serás fuerte, mi amor.

–Te lo prometo, mami. No tengo nada de qué perdonarte, pero no me dejes sola. Los amo muchísimo. ¡No me dejen! –grité.

–¡Te amamos! –susurró mi mami, mientras besaba mi frente–. Perdónanos por tener que dejarte, Nessie.

Sonrió con melancolía y se quedó viendo al mismo punto fijo donde decía que estaba mi papi, antes de cerrar los ojos. Parecía que dormía tranquilamente, pero el sonido de la máquina parecía indicar lo contrario.

Entonces, mi vista se nubló.

–¡No mami! ¡No me dejes, por favor! –grité– Mami, por favor, abre los ojitos.

Vi que un doctor entraba al cuarto y le decía algo a mi tío. Entonces, lo entendí: mi papito tampoco lo había logrado.

Estaba sola.

Me dio mucho coraje. ¡Mis papitos no podían dejarme sola! ¡¿Por qué Diosito los había mandado llamar a ellos?!

Sentí un piquete en mi brazo, y no pude evitar sentirme somnolienta. Luché para mantener mis ojos abiertos, pero me fue imposible. Antes de dormirme, dije:

–Mami, te amo.

**Mi tristeza no está sólo en mí, sino en el mundo que me rodea, en el aire que respiro, en la certeza de saber que las cosas nunca cambiarán, que no hay un sitio en el universo donde para mi pueda haber felicidad.**

**

* * *

**

Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, sobre todo porque tenía que mostrar a Nessie realmente dolida. Bueno, si se preguntan por qué Sulpicia vio a aro, la respuesta es que vio el alma de Aro que la venía a buscar; porque su amor era más fuerte que la misma muerte. Con este capítulo quería demostrar que el amor puede perdura incluso después de la muerte.

Antes que nada una enorme disculpa por no actualizar ayer, es que estaba algo ocupada. Espero que les haya gustado, aunque a mi me hizo llorar cuando lo escribí.

Bueno espero que me dejen su REVIEW

Por cierto ya mero se acerca **el 14 de febrero**, así que les voy a dar una sorpresa así que esten atentas...

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los REVIEW me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	9. 8UN ENCUENTRO INEVITABLE

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

**Hola, quiero darles las gracias por sus apoyo a todas ustedes, amigas. Aunque no nos conozcamos personalmente, para mí son personas especiales. Gracias por su amistad y espero que este 14 de febrero (que por cierto fue hace 1 semana) se la hayan pasado bien, y nunca olviden:**

"**Los amigos son ángeles que se levantan cuando tus alas han olvidado como volar."**

"**Los amigos son personas que siempre están ahí, los amigos agradables compañías que a veces incordian, que te quieren, pero sobretodo que hacen que la risa sea mas agradable."**

""**Gracias a todas ustedes""**

carliitha-cullen(Carla), Lizzie Cullen Black(Jennifer), Livia Scofield Miller(alba), MaYIloveEdwardCullen, ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7, Roxa Cullen Malfoy, Skuld Dark RiniAndHelio, Tini Black, eclipsesolar, gaby twirocker, ninnia depp, Naty Celeste, Kokoro Black, Jazzy W. bella scullw. Ari (prima querida) y norma(gracias por ser mi mejor amiga).

* * *

**8.-UN ENCUENTRO INEVITABLE**

"_**No existe la tragedia, sino lo inevitable. Todo tiene su razón de ser: sólo es necesario distinguir lo que es pasajero de lo que es definitivo. ¿Qué es lo pasajero? Lo inevitable. ¿Y qué es lo definitivo? Las lecciones de lo inevitable.**__**"**_

Paulo Coelho

**...**

Desde que Aro y Sulpicia murieron, Carlisle se encargó de todo: del funeral, de los papeles de defunción y, sobretodo, de Nessie. Todos los socios, amigos y compañeros de Aro y Sulpicia se encontraban dándoles el último adiós; todos estaban consternados por su accidente, y nadie lo podía creer. Aro y Sulpicia eran tan jóvenes y tenían una vida por delante, además de que habían dejado a su pequeña hija de tan solo 6 años sola. Esto sería un golpe duro para la pequeñita.

La ceremonia fue muy emotiva y hermosa, llena de hermosa rosas y flores. Al final, Nessie no pudo evitar llorar. Todos pasaron a darle el último adiós a Aro y Sulpicia.

–Adiós, hermana mía. Te prometo que cuidaré de Nessie como su fuera mi hija –dijo Esme mientras tiraba una rosa blanca en el ataúd, antes de dirigirse hacia el féretro de Aro–. Adiós, amigo mío, espero que Sulpicia y tu sean felices donde quiera que se encuentren, y que su amor perdure ante la muerte –finalizó, con lágrimas rodando por sus pálidas mejillas.

–Adiós Aro, hermano mío, que seas feliz a lado de tu amor verdadero, Sulpicia. Descansa es paz, que yo me haré cargo de nuestra princesa… de nuestra hija –sonrió mientras las lagrimas caía de su rostro–. Cumpliré la promesa que te hice, Sulpicia, y no te preocupes, pues Nessie estará bien –al decir esto, él arrojó una rosa blanca, cayendo junto a la de su esposa.

–Nessie, cariño –dijo Esme–. Es hora de despedirlos.

Las lágrimas caía de su pequeño y blanquecino rostro. Ella no quería llorar; le había prometido a su madre que no lo haría, pero no podía evitarlo. El dolor era indescriptible; su corazón se sentía oprimido y se sentía vacía. A su mente llegaban recuerdos de su madre: su hermoso rostro y su sonrisa.

Nessie estaba deshecha al saber que ya nunca los volvería a ver. Rogaba e imploraba a todos los cielos que esto se tratara de una pesadilla; una mentira que pronto se terminara y que nada fuera cierto.

–Nessie, cariño, es hora –dijo Carlisle–. Es hora de decir adiós…

Decir adiós… ¡Qué fácil sonaba! Era tan difícil hacerlo. Todos los recuerdos de su familia se arremolinaban en su cabeza, haciendo aún más difícil su labor de desperdirse.

_Flashback_

_–¿Dónde estará Nessie? –preguntó Aro con inocencia y fingiendo no ver a su pequeña hija escondida detrás del librero–. ¿Dónde estará mi princesita? No puede ser que se haya escondido tan bien. Es una lástima, quería llevarla a comer un enorme helado de chocolate –suspiró._

_Nessie salió rápidamente de su escondite y fue directo hacia Aro. _

_–Papi, papi aquí estoy –dijo, dando brinquitos alrededor de Aro–. ¿De verdad me vas a llevar a comer un helado? –dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa, mostrado sus hermosos hoyuelos._

_–Claro que sí, mi amor. Todo lo que mi princesita quiera –Aro abrazó a Nessie y empezó a dar vueltas con ella._

_–¡Sí! –chilló Nessie–. Papi, te quiero mucho –dijo, para después darle un húmedo beso en la mejilla de Aro._

_–Y yo mas, hija. Te amo._

_Fin del Flashback_

Las lágrimas se hacían presentes. Era como si su mente le jugara una mala pasada y, justo ahora, todos los recuerdos de sus padres vinieran a ella, lastimándola y haciendo más y más difícil separarse de ellos.

_Flashback_

_–Mami, mami –gritó Nessie por toda la casa._

_–Aquí estoy, pequeña –respondió Sulpicia desde el jardín._

_Nessie corrió hasta ella, llevando algo en las manos. Sus hermosos ojos chocolate estaban rojos; al parecer estaba llorando_

_–¿Qué pasa, Nessie? –preguntó Sulpicia, alarmada por ver a su hija llorar– ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?_

_Nessie reveló sus manos, que escondía detrás de su espalda. Traía consigo un montón de trozos de porcelana. Sulpicia no tardó en reconocer lo que la niña traía en las manos._

_–Mami, yo… –balbuceó, antes de empezar a llorar–. Yo… estaba jugando en los pasillos con mi pelota, pero no me di cuenta y rompí tu florero favorito._

_–Nessie, cariño –suspiro_

_–Mami, lo siento mucho. Sé que querías mucho ese florero y yo soy una tonta por haberlo roto –dijo llorando._

_ –Claro que no, mi vida. Tú no eres tonta. Fue un accidente, mi amor. Estuvo mal que estuvieras jugando con la pelota dentro de la casa, pero esa no es razón para enojarme contigo, ¿me entendiste? _

_–Pero, mami, tu florero…_

_–No me importa perder mil floreros, siempre y cuando tú estés bien._

_–Mami –Nessie abrazó a Sulpicia–, te quiero mucho._

_Fin de flashback_

Ahora ellos ya no estaban. Se habían ido y la habían dejado sola, al cuidado de sus padrinos. Contemplar sus cuerpos, sin vida; saber que ya nunca volvería a verlos sonreír. Para ella era como una pesadilla.

Nessie se avalanzó sobre los ataúdes de Aro y Sulpicia, llorando amargamente y suplicando por que regresaran.

–Nessie, cariño… –dijo Esme mientras se a cercaba a ella, jalándola ligeramente para apartarla de los féretros.

–¡Todo esto es mi culpa! –gritó la pequeña–. Por mi culpa, ellos están muertos y yo sigo aquí. ¡Yo soy la que debería estar ahí, no ellos! Me quiero ir con ellos al cielo.

–No, mi niña, no digas eso –imploró Esme mientras la sujetaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo–. Nada de esto es tu culpa, Nessie. Tus papitos dieron la vida para protegerte; tú eras lo más importante para ellos.

–¿Entonces, por qué me dejaron, Esme?

–Recuerda lo que te dijo tu mamá, Nessie.

_Flashback_

_–__A veces Diosito necesita más angelitos a su lado, y es por eso que nos ha mandado llamar a tu papito y a mí, para que podamos cuidarte desde el cielo. Quiero que nunca se te olvide que eres la mejor hija del mundo._

_–No mami, yo no quiero que se vayan. ¡Fue por mi culpa! Si no me hubieras protegido, ahora estarías bien._

_–No, princesa, nunca digas eso. Daría mi vida por ti, y lo sabes. Daría lo que fuera por ver una sonrisa en tu bello rostro. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, mi hermosa niña. Te amo más que a mi propia vida._

_–Mami, yo…_

_–No me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Perdóname, Nessie, por no poder estar a tu lado mientras creces. No podré verte convertida en toda una mujer, enamorarte, casarte… no sabes cuánto me duele, mi amor. Eres mi mundo. ¡Perdón porque nunca te dije la verdad completamente!_

_–Mi cielo, cuando estés triste, abraza fuerte a tu conejita, porque yo estaré contigo. Y, cuando quieras hablar conmigo, sujeta este medallón y el broche que te regalé, y cuéntale todo, como si fuera directamente a mí. Te amo mi amor. Nunca dejes de soñar. Lucha por tus ideales. Prométeme que siempre serás fuerte, mi amor. **Nunca estarás sola, Nessie. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo…**_

_Fin de flashback_

–Madrina –sollozó Nessie–, yo no quería que mis papitos se fueran, pero mi mami me dijo que Diosito quería que ellos fueran unos angelitos y para que me cuidaran desde el cielo. Pero… yo quiero estar con ellos. ¿Puedo ser un ángel, también?

–No, mi amor, eso no es posible. Además, Diosito quiere que tú estés aquí, con nosotros, para que crezcas y seas una mujer sana y fuerte. Como tus papitos lo hubieran querido. Ellos querrían que fueras feliz, mi amor.

–¿Pero, cómo? Si ahora estoy sola.

–Tú nunca estarás sola, Nessie. Ahora eres parte de nuestra familia –intervino Carlisle–. Siempre estaremos contigo.

Alice y Emmett se acercaron a su nueva hermanita, abrazándola para hacerla sentir querida y parte de su familia. Toda la familia Cullen estaría ahí para demostrarle que nunca estaría sola.

******…**

Después de funeral, todos los socios se reunieron en la casa de los Cullen para ver qué sucedería con Nessie. Carlisle tomo la palabra.

–Renesmee necesita una familia que se haga cargo de ella –habló con tono autoritario–. Como ustedes saben, Aro no tenia más familia que sus dos hermanos Marcos y Cayo, de 11 y 12 años, respectivamente. Ellos están estudiando en el extranjero. Un tutor se hará cargo de ellos de ahora en adelante; era amigo de Aro y ya se habló con él para que quede al cuidado de los jóvenes Vulturi –después, suspiró pesadamente–. Pero, aún está el asunto de su hija. Aro estaba muy delicado cuando lo atendí, pero Sulpicia me pidió que…

–Carlisle… –interrumpió Billy Black– mi esposa y yo hemos hablado al respecto, y decidimos que lo mejor sería que adoptáramos a la niña. Ahora ella necesita una familia y nosotros tenemos un hijo de su edad con el cual puede llevarse muy bien. No nos importaría que Nessie fuera parte de nuestra familia.

–Creo que te equivocas, amigo –intervino Harry Clearwater–. Sue y yo hemos decidido adoptarla. Ustedes viajan demasiado y la pequeña nunca se podrá adaptar de esa manera. Además, Charlie Swan también ha comentado que quiere adoptarla. Aunque, él viaja demasiado, pero le guarda un gran cariño y respeto a Aro y a su familia.

–Yo considero que Renesmee estará mejor con nosotros –habló Eleazar Hale–. Jasper estaría encantado de que Nessie sea su hermana, y mi Rosalie… ni se diga.

–Amigos –Carlisle trató de retomar la atención de los presentes–, creo que han malinterpretado mis palabras. Cuando dije que Nessie necesita de una familia que se haga cargo de ella, no era en forma de pregunta, sino una afirmación. Sulpicia me pidió personalmente que mi esposa y yo nos hiciéramos cargo de Renesmee. Además, ella es mi ahijada, después de todo.

–Carlisle, discúlpame, pero eso no tiene nada que ver –intervino Carmen Hale–. Todos estamos aquí porque queremos lo mejor para la niña. No dudo que Esme y tu sean buenos padres pero… sabes que con nosotros no le va a faltar nada.

–Carmen tiene razón, Carlisle –añadió Sue–. Todos los que estamos aquí queremos que Nessie sea feliz. Pero, también hay que tomar en cuenta que Aro le ha dejado todo a la niña. No duden que, dentro de poco, saldrán personas que quieran ese dinero. La niña necesita de alguien que, además de cuidarla a ella, vea por el bien de su patrimonio. Hasta que Renesmee no cumpla la mayoría de edad, y se abra el testamento de Aro, está el riesgo de que alguien quiera hacerle daño.

–Ése es un problema –dijo Harry– Nessie es ahora una de las personas más ricas del país. Coincido con mi esposa, habrá muchas personas que quieran aprovecharse de esa fortuna. Como persona encargada de las finanzas de la empresa, considero que la niña estará mejor a mi cargo y del de mi esposa, hasta que cumpla los dieciocho años.

Pasaron cuatro horas de acaloradas discusiones sobre el futuro de Nessie y no lograban ponerse de acuerdo. Por más intentos por parte de Carlisle, nadie lograba ver más allá de las finanzas de la niña; cuando a él, lo único que le importaba, era que la niña fuera feliz. Si no llegaban a un acuerdo, terminarían dejándoselo al gobierno, y Nessie iba a ser enviada a un orfanato.

–Señora Esme –interrumpió la sirvienta, llamando levemente a la puerta del despacho con los nudillos–, hay alguien que le llama en la puerta principal.

–¿Quién es, María? –contestó Carlisle, masajeándose las sienes debido a la tensión de la discusión

–Creo que no necesito presentaciones, ¿o sí? –habló una voz misteriosa–. He venido a solucionar esto de una buena vez.

–¡No puede ser! –jadeó Esme– ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

–¡Pero, vaya! ¡Qué calurosa bienvenida! –sonrió la mujer–. ¿Qué hago aquí? Pues he venido por la niña…

******…**

–Alice, Nessie sigue llorando –habló Emmett, con tristeza.

–Lo sé –contestó Alice–. Creo que será mejor que vaya con ella.

–No –habló Rosalie, sosteniéndola del brazo–. Será mejor que la dejemos sola. Ella necesita desahogarse. Además, ella nos lo pidió, Alice.

–Es lo mejor– suspiró Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice–. Nessie necesita sacar todo lo que tiene en su corazón.

–Pero, Jasper, ella está sufriendo. No me gusta verla llorar. Debe de haber una manera en que podamos ayudarle –dijo Alice, visiblemente consternada.

–Lo sé, pequeña, pero ella lo pidió así –finalizó Jasper.

******… **

**Nessie POV**

Sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi corazón, que cada vez era más doloroso. No sabía qué hacer; odiaba que todos me miraran con lástima, y ya no quería llorar. Le había prometido a mi mamá que no estaría triste, pero era una labor titánica. Lo peor era que, en cuanto Alice o Esme me veían llorar, no podían evitar hacerme segunda, y yo no quería que lloraran por mi culpa.

Lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue salir de la casa. Me escapé por la puerta de atrás y corrí lejos de ahí. Había olvidado que la casa de mis padrinos estaba cerca de los bosques y el lugar más cercano era Forks. Mi casa estaba muy lejos y no sabía cómo llegar caminando. Llegué hasta la carretera y decidí seguirla, sin importar a dónde me llevara. Estaba tan asustada, que no vi que un auto se aproximaba a mí.

Grité y cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto. Tal vez ahora iba a poder estar con mis papitos en el cielo. Sentía el viento golpear mis húmedas mejillas, pero nunca llegó el golpe que esperaba. Al contrario de lo que pensé, escuché el chirriar de unas llantas. Entonces, una voz aterciopelada y dulce comenzó a llamarme, haciéndome abrir lentamente los ojos.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó el hombre, muy alarmado– ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Te hiciste daño?

–No –dije, mientras contemplaba al hombre frente a mí. Era muy apuesto. Era mayor que yo, como de unos veinte años. Su cara era hermosa y su cabello era del mismo tono cobrizo que el mío. Me sentí rara, como si él y yo nos conociéramos de antes –. N-no me h-ha pasado na-nada, señor –balbuceé.

–Gracias al cielo – suspiró, relajado por mis palabras –. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí solita en medio de la carretera? Es peligroso. ¿Dónde están tus papás, nena?

–Mi mami... –empecé, pero se me quebraba la voz. De repente, los ojos se me llenaron de más lágrimas– mi mami está en el cielo, señor. Ella y mi papito se fueron y me dejaron sola –para este punto, los sollozos me dificultaban respirar.

–Yo… lo siento mucho –balbuceó–. Perdóname por preguntarte esto. ¡Dios! Fue muy insensible de mi parte, pequeña. Lo siento muchísimo.

**Edward POV**

¡Genial! Ahora sí que había echado todo a perder. Me sentía como un gran idiota.

Había venido a pasar mis vacaciones con mis papás, ya que dentro de 2 meses comenzaban mis clases en la escuela de medicina. Todo mi día se había estropeado: mi vuelo había llegado retrasado, no pude localizar a mi papá para avisarles que ya había llegado, se tardaron casi una hora en entregarme el auto y, como si fuera poco, mientras venía conduciendo mi Volvo, casi atropello a una niña.

No pensé dos veces antes de bajarme a ver si le había hecho daño. Aparentemente estaba todo bien, pero tenía que abrir mi enorme boca y preguntarle sobre sus padres. Yo no sabía que era huérfana, así que la pobre niña se soltó a llorar.

Mi impresión fue mayor al notar el parecido de la niña con… _ella_. Tenía rasgos similares a los míos: su tono de cabello y su tono de piel. Pero… _esos ojos_… eran casi idénticos a los de mi amada. Era imposible. _Ella estaba muerta_.

–No, por favor no llores, pequeñita –traté de consolarla, dándole un pañuelo que traía en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

–Es que todo fue mi culpa, señor. Mi mamá murió por protegerme a mí. De no haberlo hecho ella estaría viva odo es mi culpa, si mi mami no me hubiera protegido ella estaría viva –sollozó más fuerte–. ¡Yo los maté!

–Imposible, pequeña –dije, un poco consternado por las fuertes palabras de la chiquilla–. Tú misma lo has dicho, tu mamita lo hizo por protegerte. Ella te amaba y dio su vida por ti, para protegerte.

Sentía que mis palabras no tenían sentido, pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo consolar a una niña. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y, lo único que se me ocurría era abrazarla para que dejara de llorar.

–Míralo de esta forma –dije, viéndola a los ojos y sintiendo un retortijón por los recuerdos de mi amada–. Ellos ahora están en el cielo, cuidándote y siendo tus ángeles de la guarda. No tienes que llorar, pequeña.

**Nessie POV**

No sabía qué decir. El hombre me había puesto a pensar con sus palabras. Sabía que mi madrina me había dicho exactamente lo mismo, pero hubo algo en la forma en que él me lo dijo, que me hizo reflexionar y me hizo sentir mejor. Pero, a pesar de todo, me di cuenta de que seguía sola.

–Pero… estoy sola –gimoteé.

–¿No hay nadie que cuide de ti? –preguntó, preocupado.

–No. Nunca conocí a mis abuelitos y mis únicos tíos están estudiando en el extranjero, y son poco mayores que yo. Soy hija única –admití, cabizbaja–.

Por muy extraño que fuera, ya le estaba contando toda mi vida a ese extraño. Recordaba las palabras de mi mamá, que nunca hablara con gente desconocida; pero, sentía que yo conocía a este señor desde antes.

–Siento mucho la muerte de tus padres –dijo, triste–. Pero, si quieres, yo puedo ser tu amigo. Es más, a partir de ahora, yo cuidaré de ti y te protegeré de todo –su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa–. Claro, si tú quieres.

–¡¿De verdad?! –chillé de alegría–. Me gustaría mucho ser tu amiga.

–Entonces, es oficial –se puso de pie, limpiándose la tierra de los pantalones y me tendió una mano–. A partir de hoy, yo soy tu mejor amigo y tú serás mi mejor amiga –se apartó de mi para hacer una reverencia muy teatral, haciéndome reír bajito–. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no sé tu nombre, _mejor amiga_.

–Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Vulturi –dije con orgullo–. Pero tú me puedes decir Nessie.

–Pues, mucho gusto en conocerla, Señorita Vulturi –tomó mi mano y le dio un beso en el dorso–. Yo me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen.

–Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Señor Cullen –sonreí tímidamente.

Por primera vez, después de todo este dolor, me sentí protegida y amada de verdad.

* * *

Hola a todos una enorme disculpa por no actualizar estas tres semanas, pero no había podido venir. Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews y ojala que me dejen más para que así me pueda inspirar y escribir el próximo capitulo, jejeje

¿Qué les pareció?

**¿A quién le recordó Nessie a Edward?, ¿Quién es la joven que se presentó en la casa de los Cullen?, ¿Cuál será el destino de Nessie? Y, sobretodo, ¿Por qué jake no estuvo en el funeral?**

Todos los misterios se revelarán conforme avancen los capítulos.

Bueno, antes de terminar, quiero recomendarles estas 3 historias que están apenas iniciando, pero que prometen atraparlos...

**En busca de mi pasado** por** carliitha-cullen**

**Corazón Salvaje** por **Lizzie Cullen Black**

**Seth y Sarah Más allá de la leyenda**por **Livia Scofield Miller**

Cualquier duda respecto a estas historia, las pueden buscar en mis favoritos

Nos vemos pronto

Y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiros, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los REVIEW me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	10. 9Edward Anthony Cullen

Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría y con ayuda de ari y sus locas ideas(basándome en la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha-cullen** por ser mi beta.

* * *

**9. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN**

**Nessie POV**

–Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Señor Cullen –sonreí tímidamente.

Por primera vez, después de todo este dolor, me sentí protegida y amada de verdad. Estaba tan confundida, ya que me sentía triste por la muerte de mis padres, pero a la vez sentía felicidad al estar cerca de Edward.

De repente, recordé algo importante relacionado entre Edward y mi tío Carlisle…

–¿Conoces a Carlisle Cullen? –solté de repente.

–¿Así que tú también lo conoces? –dijo, más como afirmación que como pregunta–. Él es mi padre y, por cierto, me doy cuenta que venías caminando en la dirección contraria a su casa. ¿Acaso estuviste ahí?

–¡Rayos! –murmuré. No me había detenido a pensar en el dolor que seguramente les estaría causando a mis padrinos por haberme escapado (si es que ya se dieron cuenta). Ellos han hecho tanto por mí como para que todavía les cause más problemas. Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar mis ojos–. Si, yo estaba con ellos. Seguramente han de estar preocupadísimos. Ahora mismo debo volver con ellos, antes de que noten mi ausencia.

En ese momento, me di media vuelta para empezar a correr rumbo a casa de mis tíos. Si me apuraba, tal vez no me iba a tardar tanto. Entonces, Edward me sujetó por mi brazo, deteniéndome.

–No corras, Nessie. Tardarás horas en llegar si vas corriendo, además, es peligroso que vayas corriendo en medio de la carretera. Mira, mejor te llevo en mi carro. Yo también voy al mismo lugar –dijo, con una sonrisa demasiado convincente.

–¿De verdad? –pregunté, algo dudosa.

–¡Claro que sí! Ven, por aquí –Edward me guió hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto; esperó a que me subiera y me puso el cinturón de seguridad.

–Gracias –dije bajito.

Durante el camino hacia la casa Cullen, Edward y yo comenzamos a platicar de nuestras vidas. A pesar de no saber nada de él, sentía esa necesidad de contarle todo. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que él me iba a comprender mejor que nadie.

–Nessie… –comenzó, con voz tierna.

–¿Pasa algo, Anthony? –al escuchar mi pregunta, Edward soltó una risotada que me sorprendió

–Anthony… –dijo entre risas– nadie me había llamado así.

–Yo… lo siento. No debí llamarte así –me retracté, nerviosa por su reacción.

–No, no te disculpes por llamarme así. En realidad, sólo estoy sorprendido porque me llamaras de esa manera. Me parece lindo. No es muy común que me llamen así –después de un momento de silencio, se puso algo serio–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Sí, claro– respondí, algo nerviosa.

–¿Por qué me llamaste Anthony y no Edward? Como te dije, es raro que alguien me llame por mi segundo nombre.

–Bueno… –comencé, sintiendo el rubor creciendo por mi rostro–. Es que me gusta más tu segundo nombre. ¿No te molesta que te llame así, verdad? –pregunté, algo temerosa.

–Claro que no me molesta –dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa–. De hecho, si te soy sincero, me gusta más mi segundo nombre.

–¿Por qué? –pregunté, con la curiosidad brotándome por cada poro.

–Pues… Edward es propenso a apodos que no me gustan –dijo, haciendo una extraña mueca–. Me han llamado Eddie, Eds, Edwardito o sobrenombres tontos que me molestan.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Todos los socios se habían retirado al saber que Jessica, la misteriosa mujer, era pariente de Nessie. Ella había dejado en claro que se ocuparía de la niña, aunque a Esme y a Carlisle esto no les parecía. Sabían mejor que nadie que Jessica y Sulpicia siempre se habían llevado mal.

–Carlisle, no podemos permitir que Jessica se queda con Nessie. Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que les hizo a Sulpicia y a Aro.

–Lo sé, pero ella dice haber cambiado –reflexionó Carlisle–. No sé, querida, tal vez ella realmente ha madurado. Ya no es la misma muchachita que no sabía lo que hacía.

–¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! –gritó Esme–. Ella no es más que una maldita bruja y no confío en ella. Por favor, Carlisle, tenemos que luchar por la custodia de Renesmee. No quiero imaginarme a esa maldita poniendo sus manos en la pequeña Nessie.

–Esme, sabes que yo también quiero eso, pero el abogado me dijo que las posibilidades de ganar la custodia son de 1 a 100. Por mucho que Renesmee sea nuestra ahijada, Jessica era la hermana de Sulpicia y, por lo tanto, ella tiene muchas más posibilidades de quedarse con Nessie. Si nosotros peleamos su custodia sería difícil quedarnos con la niña.

–Entonces, ¿dejaremos las cosas así? ¿Qué pasará con Nessie? –sollozó Esme–. Yo sé que ella sufrirá con Jessica; ella es mala.

–Amor, debemos tener un poco de fe en Jessica. Tal vez dijo la verdad y ha cambiado. Sabes mejor que nadie que no le quitaré la vista a Nessie. Al primer error que cometa Jessica, haré todo lo posible por quitarle la custodia. No me importan las posibilidades, Jessica no le hará daño a Nessie.

–Carlisle… –se quejó Esme. Carlisle la abrazó contra su pecho.

–Cariño, por el momento tendremos a Nessie con nosotros. El abogado intervino y le dio a Jessica un lapso para que consiga una residencia en donde pueda criar a la niña. Por lo pronto, ella estará con nosotros y le daremos todo el amor que necesite; la cuidaremos y protegeremos, pase lo que pase. Quién sabe, a lo mejor Jessica tarda más de lo estipulado en conseguir todo para la niña.

–Eso espero –murmuro contra la camisa de su esposo–. Yo quiero mucho a Nessie. Ella es igual de importante para mí como lo es Alice.

–Lo sé, Nessie también es para mí como una hija –dijo Carlisle, besando la parte de arriba de la cabeza de su esposa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Nessie POV**

_Una semana después_

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de mis padres. Por lo pronto, yo me había quedado con los Cullen, quienes no podían haber sido más comprensibles conmigo. A pesar de haberme escapado y casi fui atropellada, ellos me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos.

Por su parte, ese incidente me había llevado a conocer a Anthony. Me sentía contenta de tenerlo conmigo, ya que a su lado me sentía protegida y segura. Él era como mi Ángel de la Guarda. Por las noches, soñaba que mis papitos me habían enviado a Anthony para cuidarme y protegerme. Me sentía bien cuando él estaba a mi lado, aunque mi felicidad no fuera total, pues aún extrañaba a mis papitos.

Por el momento, me sentía preocupada. No sabía con quién me iba a quedar. Mi tío Carlisle me explicó que me iba a ir a vivir con una tía, hermana de mi mamá, que se llamaba Jessica. Ella había venido desde muy lejos para hacerse cargo de mí y aparentemente todo apuntaba a que iba a tener que quedarme con ella. Esto no me hacía feliz; yo quería quedarme con mis tíos y con Anthony.

Escuché una canción muy bonita en el piso de abajo y, sin pensarlo, fui a ver quién era. Me sorprendió al ver a Anthony tocando. Se veía tan relajado y feliz, que me dio penita acercarme mucho y decidí verlo desde lejos.

–¿Nessie, eres tu? –preguntó Anthony, dejando de tocar.

–Lo siento mucho, Anthony. No era mi intención interrumpirte –susurré, mientras me ponía roja como un tomate.

–¿Entonces, qué haces ahí parada? Ven, acércate –sonrió, palmeando un lugar a su lado–. Si te gusta mucho como toco, puedes entrar todas las veces que quieras.

–Pero… no quisiera molestarte con mi presencia –dije retorciéndome los dedos.

–Nessie, tu presencia no me molesta para nada –dijo, sonriendo torcidamente–. Además, acuérdate que somos los mejores amigos. Por cierto, Nessie ¿te gustaría aprender a tocar el piano?

–Sí –grité, soltando un chillido de la emoción–. Me encantaría.

–Entonces, no perdamos más tiempo. Yo te enseñare a tocar el piano y esta hermosa melodía, que veo que te gusta mucho.

–Pero, Anthony, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo conmigo. Tú viniste a Forks a pasar tus vacaciones y luego tendrás que regresar a la escuela. Si me enseñas a tocar piano, desperdiciarás todas tus vacaciones –dije, con un puchero.

–¡Tonterías! No hay mejor manera de pasar mi tiempo que contigo. Además me gustaría que, cuando regrese para estudiar y ser el mejor doctor, tú me recuerdes cada vez que toques el piano. Y, cuando yo pueda tocarlo en mi casa, también me acuerde de ti. ¿Te parece?

–Pero…

–Nada de peros, Nessie –sentenció, arqueando una ceja–. Será mejor que te apresures para que iniciemos tu primera clase de piano.

Esa fue la primera lección de piano y, sobretodo, fue la primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que no sentía tan feliz.

**Edward POV**

_Verla de pie junto a la puerta. Llevaba una blusa manga larga de color verde y unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos zapatos negros y su cabello suelto… tan parecida a ella._

Nessie era tan inocente. No podía evitar compararla con ella… se parecían tanto…

No podía seguir recordándola. Me lastimaba y, siempre que lo hacía, terminaba con una botella de whisky y totalmente alcoholizado. No importan cuántos años han pasado, su recuerdo me persigue. Esa tristeza y ese odio hacia mí. Los ojos de la niña eran idénticos a los de ella. Iguales a los que vi por última vez.

–Disculpe, señor, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo? –la joven rubia interrumpió mis pensamientos y tuve que pensar dos veces lo que me había preguntado antes de responderle.

–Oh, sí. Verá, me preguntaba, ¿qué libro infantiles tiene?

–Pues… –meditó por unos instantes–. Tenemos una gran variedad de libros infantiles. Hay desde Ricitos de Oro, La Sirenita… hay libros de amistad, princesas, hadas, mundos mágicos. Usted sabe… todo lo que les gusta a los niños.

–Uhm… ya veo –realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que pudiera gustarle a Nessie.

Mientras pensaba en un libro para ella, noté la mirada de la vendedora, recorriéndome de arriba abajo. Típico. Aunque, podía detectar cierto malestar en ella. Tal vez creía que el libro era para mi hija. Tuve que morderme el labio para no reír. No la sacaría de su error.

–Tal vez lo pueda ayudar si me dice qué edad tiene la niña o si piensa un libro en particular –dijo la vendedora, batiendo sus pestañas intentado ser coqueta.

–La verdad, no tengo ni idea de los libros infantiles –me sinceré–. ¿Qué libro sería bueno regalarle a una niña de seis años?

–Pues, en mi opinión, La Cenicienta es un libro muy hermoso. Mucha magia.

–¡Nah! –hice una mueca. Nessie no parecía de esas niñas embobadas por todo lo rosa y mágico–. Ella es especial y quiero un libro que no sea muy común.

Entonces, lo vi. Era el libro perfecto para ella. Lo tomé en mis manos y leí un poco la contraportada, cuando la vendedora se aclaró la garganta para hacerse notar.

–Señor, si me disculpa, pero creo que ese libro no es recomendado para una niña de seis años. Es una lectura muy pesada y complicada –dijo con una mueca Sinceramente, el libro parecía muy complicado para _ella_, pero no para Nessie.

–La verdad es que esta niña no es como alguna otra. Es muy especial e inteligente.

–Pues, es su decisión –dijo, encogiéndose de hombros–. Es un libro muy leído; el mejor que he visto, sin duda. La autora es muy joven, pero muy talentosa y creativa. En cada hoja tiene un hermoso mensaje.

–Entonces, este será –sonreí y me imaginé el rostro de Nessie al ver mi regalo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

–¡Nessie! –gritó Alice desde la puerta–. Te llegó algo.

–¿Qué es, Alice? –preguntó la pequeña, que estaba sentada en un sillón viendo la televisión

–Pues lo dejó el cartero y tiene tu nombre –Alice sonrió pícaramente–. Aparentemente, es de alguien que te quiere mucho.

–¿Alguien que me quiere mucho? –dijo, dudosa–. ¿Quién lo mandó?

–Pues no lo sabrás hasta que no lo abras, tontita.

Rápidamente, Nessie desgarró la parte de arriba del sobre y sacó su contenido. ¡Era una carta de Jake!

_Para mi querida Nessie:_

_Sé que en estos momentos está muy triste y no sabes lo que daría para esta contigo. Lamentablemente, mis padres no accedieron a que yo fuera a Forks, ya que para ellos es más importante que yo esté en este internado. No sabes cómo me molesté con ellos (e incluso intente escaparme y me castigaron). Es por esto que no había podido comunicarme contigo. Después de prácticamente suplicarle a mi madre, me dejó enviarte esta carta._

_Sé que estás sufriendo mucho Nessie, pero no olvides que no estás sola; yo estoy contigo. No sabes todo lo que estoy sufriendo por no verte. Cada segundo, minuto y hora que paso sin verte, es una tortura. Pero, pese a eso, yo sigo luchando por superar estos obstáculos que nos separan._

_No olvides que yo TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON y que pronto estaremos juntos, tu y yo. No olvides que nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos._

_Te prometo que, cuando yo regrese por ti, nadie absolutamente nadie te lastimará y que yo personalmente me encargaré de cuidarte y protegerte._

_Nessie, no olvides que mi corazón es tuyo y que nunca le pertenecerá a nadie más que a ti._

_NESSIE TE AMO CON TODO MI SER, ERES LA UNICA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA. NO TE PREOCUPES, TODOS LOS DIAS TE ESCRIBIRÉ. NO IMPORTA TODO LO QUE TENGA QUE HACER PARA CONSEGUIR QUE SEPAS DE MÍ._

_Con amor Jacob black._

Al terminar de leerlo, las lágrimas corrían por el rostro de Nessie. Esta vez no de dolor, sino de esperanza. Sabía que Jake no la había dejado sola y ahora se sentía culpable de que, por su culpa, él había sido castigado. Si Jacob ya estaba tratando de cumplir su promesa, ella haría lo mismo que él.

–¿Nessie, que tiene? –preguntó Edward, alarmado al verla llorar.

–No, no me sucede nada, Anthony –sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

–Te tengo una sorpresa, mi pequeña –dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

–¡¿Sorpresa?! –preguntó, abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

–Pasé por la librería y, por casualidad, me encontré con esto –mintió–. Pensé que te gustaría.

Le entregó a la niña una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, con un lazo en la parte de arriba. Nessie, sin pensarlo dos veces, desgarró el papel para revelar su contenido. Soltó un jadeo al ver de qué se trataba.

–¡Wow! Gracias Anthony. ¡Qué hermoso libro! –dijo, mientras empezaba a leerlo.

–Lo elegí especialmente para ti –Edward se sintió feliz de saber que le había gustado su regalo. Más no se esperaba la siguiente pregunta de la niña

–¿Quién es Kristen Stewart? –preguntó, inocentemente.

* * *

Hola a todos, jeje

Ya sé, llevo 2 semanas sin actualizar y, de verdad, les pido una disculpa. La verdad es que no me había inspirado, pero gracias a mi prima Ari surgieron nuevas ideas jajaja; cuando platicamos, se me ocurren varias cosa y, además, ella me está dado (o mejor dicho ayudando) con los capítulos.

De verdad, muchas gracias por los review y les prometo que pronto subiré el próximo capítulo. De verdad, una enorme disculpa, pero hoy iniciaron mis exámenes de 1 parcial =( y estoy que hecha un lío jajaja. Les prometo que el próximo viernes subo el capítulo.

Ya sabemos por qué Jake no estuvo con ella, jejeje. Pobrecito, pero ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera, jajaja (mejor me callo)

**¿Quién será esta tal** **kristen Stewart****?**

**¿Por qué Esme odia a Jessica?**

**¿Qué pasará con Nessie?**

En el próximo capítulo sabremos quién es Kristen Stewart, y por qué su libro le llamó la atención a Edward

Ahh, antes que se me olvide, Nessie llama Anthony a Edward por una razón en particular que ya les diré después.

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews. Cuando los leo me inspiro mucho. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto

Bye... y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	11. 10UNA ESCRITORA FAMOSA

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en el titulo de la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

Gracias ari por ayudarme con las locas ideas de los capítulos

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

* * *

**10. UNA FAMOSA ESCRITORA**

En una fría y sombría noche, una madre se ve obligada a abandonar a su pequeña hija recién nacida a las puertas de una lujosa mansión. Al salir de ahí, a causa de su descuido, tiene un terrible accidente que le hace perder la memoria.

A partir de ese momento, su vida da un giro total. No recuerda su pasado ni su identidad, solo tiene ese horrible dolor en su corazón

Volterra Fecha Actual

Con tan solo veinte años de edad, Kristen se ha convertido en una de las mejores escritoras a nivel mundial. A su corta edad, posee todo lo que una mujer puede desear: dinero, belleza, amor y, sobretodo, una familia que la apoya en todo momento. Pero, a pesar de todo, su felicidad no es absoluta. Kristen lleva consigo un sufrimiento tan grande que logra eclipsar todo lo bueno. No importa qué tanto dinero tenga en su cuenta corriente, o la multitud de admiradores que se reúne a las puertas de todos los hoteles que ella frecuenta; algo falta en su vida. El problema es que ni ella sabe qué es eso, pues no logra recordarlo.

—Kristen, cariño, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Melanie con preocupación al ver a su hija tocando su pecho con cierta desesperación.

—Sí, madre, no es nada —dijo, fingiendo una sonrisa mientras fijaba su mirada en el vacio de la casa.

Por alguna extraña razón, Kris (apodo que Ángela, su hermana pequeña, le había dado) se sentía triste y melancólica. Con una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si una parte de ella sufriera. Decidió no preocupar a su madre al respecto y optó por quedarse callada, pues ni ella sabía a qué se debía ese extraño sentir.

—¡Kris! —gritó Ángela muestras corría así ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos—¡Felicidades, hermanita! —le dijo, emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

Ángela era una pequeña niña de 8 años. Su cabello era largo y negro y poseía unos enormes ojos color café; era alta para su edad y algo flacucha. Compartía rasgos similares a los de Melanie, sólo que ésta última tenía los ojos azules y su cabello era más claro.

Kristen, sin embargo, no se sentía a gusto con su tono natural de cabello, por lo que lo teñía constantemente (luciendo ahora un excéntrico color rojo) y todo el tiempo usaba lentes de contacto de colores.

—¿Por qué me felicitas, Ángela? —dijo confundida

—¡¿Por qué más?! ¡Pues por tu libro, tonta! —dijo sarcásticamente—. Llegaste al número uno de ventas, hermanita, además de que este es el segundo libro que escribes —añadió, con una sonrisa—. Todos tus admiradores lo estaban esperando, y por eso se ha vendido mucho. Deberías estar contenta, hermana.

—En realidad, no me interesa mucho si llega o no al número uno. Lo que más quiero es que la gente les guste y aprecien mi trabajo. No importa que solo lo lean diez o millones de personas, lo que me importa es que entiendan lo que escribo, Ángela. Quiero que ellos también crean que los sueños, sin importar lo que sean, se pueden hacer realidad —sonrió.

—Ay, Kris, la verdad es que no te entiendo, hermanita. Creo que es muy complicado lo que me dices. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que no te importe ser la número uno en ventas? —dijo, haciendo un adorable puchero

—Lo sé, Ángela, aún eres muy pequeña para entenderlo —le sonrió—. Es por eso que este libro no cualquiera puede comprenderlo, solo las personas que han sufrido de verdad son las que lo comprenden el verdadero significado —dijo con melancolía— y solo esas personas son las que realmente comprenden el significado de la vida.

—Kris, querida, ¿de nuevo pensando en él? —intervino una voz que Kristen conocía muy bien

—Madre… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes que salir corriendo. Sabía lo que Melanie le iba a decir y no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo nuevamente.

Sin importar todo lo que posee, no logra ser feliz. Él, quien forma parte de su pasado, es el causante de este dolor que no la deja seguir adelante. Melanie, su madre, a pesar de todo el apoyo que le da, no logra comprender todo lo que su hija siente.

En ese momento, un recuerdo invadió la mente de Kristen, haciéndola pasar nuevamente por la peor experiencia que una joven de diecisiete años puede experimentar.

_Flashback _

—_Kris, necesito que hablemos —suspiró Melanie._

_Kris se encontraba en el despacho de su casa, sumamente nerviosa ya que, en base a lo que Melanie le había prometido, hoy tendría noticias de su bebé. Notó que Melanie había entrado al despacho con una cara triste, y esperó pacientemente a que su madre hablara. Como la mujer se había quedado callada, Kristen decidió romper el silencio._

—_¿Pasa algo, mamá? ¿Averiguaste algo sobre mi bebé?—chilló Kris de emoción._

—_Kris, hija, por favor tranquilízate —suspiro Melanie, nostálgicamente—. Necesito que sepa algo antes que nada._

—_Mamá, me estás asustando. ¿Dime qué pasa? —dijo desesperada—. ¿Acaso le pasa algo a mi bebé? —dijo con lágrimas en los ojos._

—_Kristen, querida, necesito que te calmes primero. Debes de ser fuerte —pronunció Melanie antes de ser interrumpida por su hija. _

—_Dime de una maldita vez qué es lo que sucede con mi bebé —gritó Kristen._

—_Hija, el investigador encontró documentos muy importantes sobre ti. Sobre tu pasado. Aunque, en realidad, no dicen mucho, pero tienen cosas importantes… como lo de tu bebé —Melanie hizo una pausa para tomar aire. Esto iba a ser difícil de asimilar para su hija—. Al parecer tuviste una niña._

_Kristen soltó un jadeo por la emoción. Finalmente iba a poder buscar más sobre su hija. Hizo silencio para dejar que su madre continuara con la declaración. Mas no se esperaba lo siguiente._

—_Desafortunadamente, ya no se encontraron registros de ella, por lo que el gobierno ha declarado su muerte. Lo último que el investigador encontró fue un acta de defunción —Melanie sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas—. Lo siento, mi amor. Tu hija murió._

_Tu hija murió…_

—_¿Qué has dicho? —soltó finalmente. Las últimas palabras revoloteaban en su mente, pero se negaba a creerlo._

—_Hija, según los registros médicos, hubo una complicación —Melanie no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo decirle esto a su hija—. No hubo nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. No hay más de ella; registros de vacunas, análisis, certificados… nada. _

—_Mi bebé… —susurró Kristen._

—_Amor, piensa que ahora tu hija está en un lugar mejor —trató de consolarla Melanie._

—_¡¿En un lugar mejor?! —chilló—. ¡Mi hija no puede estar muerta, mamá! Ella, ella ha sido la razón de que yo despierte con ganas de vivir —sollozó—. Esto tiene que ser una broma. Esto es un chiste de muy mal gusto, madre._

—_Hija —trató de acercarse Melanie, pero ella no se lo permitió._

—_¡No, déjame! —gritó— ¡Estás mintiendo! Mi hija no puede estar muerta. Eso no es verdad. ¡Es una calumnia!_

_Melanie no pudo más y abrazó a Kristen con todo el amor que tenía. Ella, al igual que su hija, estaba desecha. La única esperanza, después de todo este tiempo, era recuperar a la niña; más eso ya no era posible. A pesar del dolor, tenían que aceptar lo que los documentos declaraban: el acta de defunción de la niña lo decía todo. _

_Las horas pasaron como un suspiro, hasta que finalmente Kristen recobró su voz para preguntarle algo de vital importancia a su madre:_

—_Mamá —dijo con voz ronca— ¿Qué… qué paso con el cuerpo de mi hija?_

—_En base a lo que le dijeron al investigador, como no había quién respondiera por la niña, su cuerpo fue enterrado en el Cementerio público de Forks —dijo lentamente—. Nadie sabía de tu paradero, mi amor, por lo que no sabían quién podía hacerse cargo de los gastos funerarios de la pequeña._

—_¿Entonces… mi hija fue echada a un pozo como vil basura? —bramó. _

—_No, amor, ella está en una fosa común. Le dieron cristiana sepultura, sin embargo, no tiene una lápida con sus datos, pues no se tenían referencias familiares._

—_Pobrecita… mi bebé… soy una pésima madre… —susurró, dejándose caer al piso._

_El solo hecho de pensar que su niña ni siquiera tenía algún registro de su lápida, hizo un enorme hueco en el corazón de Kristen. No había forma de localizar la tumba de su pequeña._

_Desde ese día, Kris entró en una depresión terrible. Ella ya no tenía ganas de vivir, había adelgazado más de la cuenta, nunca sonreía, siempre estaba de mal humor y, sobretodo, siempre lloraba por su bebita. Pero Melanie y Ángela estuvieron ahí para ayudarla a salir de esa depresión. Poco a poco, Kris recuperó las ganas de vivir. Tenía un sueño que le hacía seguir adelante, y ese sueño era vengarse del culpable de sus desgracias y sobretodo de la muerte de su hija. Ese hombre que había amado alguna vez, y que ahora despreciaba con todo su ser._

_Fin de flashback_

Aunque habían pasado ya 6 años, Kris seguía con ese sueño. Ese hombre pagaría todas y cada una de sus lágrimas y, sobretodo, la muerte de su propia hija.

A pesar de todo, Kristen buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra el cuerpo de su hija, para poder darle un nombre y que tuviera una lápida con sus datos. Sólo así, ambas podrían seguir en paz; su hija sabría que siempre había sido amada antes y después de nacer.

Al mirar el vacío de su alrededor, ella comprendió que la felicidad para ella no existía. El solo hecho de pensar que había logrado sobrevivir y que su pequeña niña no lo había hecho, hacía que su corazón se encogiera de dolor. Sus heridas no eran físicas, solamente emocionales.

—¿Kris, estás bien? —pregunto su madre, quien había ido tras ella, después de que salió corriendo. Por primera vez Kris fue sincera.

—No, no estoy bien —dijo mientras una lágrima caía de su rostro—. Nunca lo estaré; al menos no sin mi hija —suspiró melancólicamente—. Esto no es vida, madre.

—Kristen, hija, debes entenderlo de una vez… —susurró Melanie tristemente.

—¿Entender qué, mamá? —gritó— ¿Que la vida es injusta? ¿Que mi destino está marcado por la fatalidad? ¿Qué, pase lo que pase, mi destino es sufrir?

—Por favor, cálmate —suspiró mientras la abrazaba—. Mi niña, debes resignarte a que bebé ahora está en un mejor lugar. Ahora ella es un hermoso ángel que te está cuidando desde arriba. Ella sabe, mejor que nadie, que siempre la amaste.

—Mamá —lloró—, esto es injusto. ¿Por qué no morí yo, en vez de ella?

—Jamás, escúchame, jamás vuelvas a decir eso —las lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Melanie—. Yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible para encontrar a tu bebita

Kristen se dejó consolar por su madre. El dolor que sentía era inmenso y no la dejaba vivir tranquila. Lloraron juntas por mucho tiempo, tratando de aminorar, aunque fuera un momento, el sufrimiento por el que Kristen estaba pasando.

"_**Jamás en la vida encontraréis ternura mejor, más profunda, más desinteresada ni verdadera que la de nuestra madre."**_

_

* * *

_

Hola a todos ,jejej ya sé que muchos quiere matar pero de verdad una enorme DISCULPA, ya sé que hace mas de 1 mes no actualizo pero de verdad no había podido actualizar antes ya que este cap. fue muy difícil y además no tenia inspiración, jejej ya sé que no es escusa pero mi vida se convirtió en todo una telenovela jejeje enserio vieran lo que me ha pasado esta dos últimas semanas, bueno de hecho no a mi directamente pero si a mis seres querido y en muchos caso me afecta a mí.

Bueno siguiendo a otro punto tengo una buena y mala noticia.

La mala es que las actualizaciones será los viernes o más tardar el sábado y si una semana no actualizo subiré una nota para avisarles.

La otra noticia (la buena) es que ya tengo el próximo capitulo wiii:) jejejeje, de hecho es un especial de dos cap. en uno jejeje veremos que pasara con el destino de nessie y sobretodo este será un cap. donde veremos a nessie aun de niña, después el que le sigue será un cap. especial de nessie de niña a adolecente jejej así que aun falta muchos sorpresa.

Antes de retirarme les agradezco mucho por los review guau 62 jejejje de verdad y ojala que me dejar review otra vez, mientras más deje review mas me inspiro jajajaja

Por cierto NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

Jejeje si tiene dudas vuelva a leer el primer cap. O sino pregunteme

Gracias a : Malfoy negro lety, Karla Franco, Eléctrica Cullen Negro, Tini Negro, RiniAndHelio, Lizzie Cullen Negro, bella scullw, ninnia depp, fanaty13, natalycullen.

Por cierto les dejos estas lindas historias y las pueden encontrarlas en mis favoritos

Amor y amistad: por Tini Black : jake y nessie

Que harías si te enamoraras de la persona que está enamorada tu prima. Este el primer fic de mi amiga tini Black y realmente está muy interesante, pará las amantes de Jacob este fic le prometo que la sorprenderá.

Bella Swan: Secuestradora:por Tweeties: bella y Edward

Antes que nada, nada es lo que parece jejeje, esta es una historia que esta traducida por las chicas tweeties jejeje realmente esta lindo e interesante, les prometo que les gustara mucho como a mi me gusto.

BUSCANDO OTRA La Mitad De Mi Corazón: por natalycullen: Edward y renesmee

Que harías si te quitara a la luz de tu vida,que tus propios padres te quitaran la alegría de ser padre. Bella y Edward esta en busca de su pequeña hija quien les fue arrebatada,ahorra ellos busca con desesperación encontrar a su pequeña hija,. Creo que el mas impactante,en este fic muestra muchos los lazos de padre e hija, ojalá que lo lean, de verdad les impactara.

Tu Presencia me duele: por riniandhelio :rini y seiya

Para los amantes de sailor moon, esta historia relata el primer amor de rini ,todo era de color de rosa hasta que pareció alguien que destruyo las ilusiones de esta hermosa me sorprendió el drama, no solo encontrará drama, sí no también secreto e intrigas. De verdad se la recomiendo.

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews. Cuando los leo me inspiro mucho. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto

Bye... y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	12. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

**Hola**

Jejeje antes que nada quiero pedirles una ENORME DISCULPA por no actualizar esta semana, cómo algunos sabe hace una semana terminaron mis exámenes de 2 parcial, si lo sé¬¬ siempre que actualizo ando en exámenes jajajaja la verdad estoy muy pero muy apenada con todas las personas que lee esta linda historia jejejeje lo sé, alguien por ahí quiere lincharme(en otros términos pegarme ,quemarme ,amenazarme ¬¬ etc…xD) no lo haga jejeje actualizare esta semana jejejeje bueno aun no se que día pero a mas tardar el viernes, si yo también odio que me dejen picada en una historia jajaja y luego tarde años en actualizarla jejee:P pero de verdad discúlpeme, si se que con un simple hola¬¬ y lo siento no basta, pero de verdad les juro que había andado súper mega ocupada con la escuela ,casa ,amigo,…jake :P jejejeje en lo ¬¬ultimo si es verdad jejejjee, en el siguiente capítulo será el ultimo de nessie como niña y luego de este abra un capítulo especial donde veremos varios fragmento o pedazos de la niñez de nessie así su adolescencia ,ya se pronto aparecerá jake jejeje ya me muero por escribir de el :P…..bueno como muestra de mis disculpa les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo que por cierto son dos en uno jejeejje espero que les guste eee :P(por cierto esta nota sera borrada cuando actualice el proximo capitulo)

_**Próximo capítulo: "11.-JESSICA LA MALVADA BRUJA"**_

_""Pero al llegar aquí, todo eso cambio cuando la conocí a ella, esa criaturita que me hizo volver a vivir, esa pequeñita que había sufrido más que yo y que ella solo seguía viva gracias a sus mismos padres que dieron su propia vida por la de ella, nunca creí que el amor de unos padres seria más fuerte que la misma muerte""_

_""Desde aquel día mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, nunca creí querer y amar con tanta intensidad como la ame a ella...a la única persona que hacía que mi vida valiera la pena.""_

_""-este….nessie ¿Quién te dio ese hermoso medallón?-pregunto curiosamente""_

_""-no creo, ya que tu eres una malvada bruja de por sí, aunque pretendas hacerle creer a todos, yo te conozco muy bien Jessica y se todo lo que hiciste sufrir a sulpicia.""_

_""-tía Jessica ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte mientras señalaba mi plato donde supuestamente….._

_""-pero yo no he dicho nada-¬¬esta ya se volvió loca de tanta maldad pensé.""_

_-salud querida hermana-sonreí con tanto odio mientras miraba el retrato de su hermana""_

Muahahahhaa si quieres saber mas, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Nos vemos pronto

Adiós

**Con cariño fran**

**p.d: ¬¬ como disculpas a mi tardanza jake ha dicho que irá a todas las casas de las chicas que lee esta historia :P así que manténgase atentas eee**

**Pero ¬¬ lo quiero de regreso antes de las 12 a.m y sin ningún rasguño**


	13. 11JESSICA LA MALVADA BRUJA

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en el titulo de la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

Gracias ari por ayudarme con las locas ideas de los capítulos

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

**Atención:** antes que nada como les dije antes, este capitulo es especial ya que esta formado por dos capítulos, jejeje bueno lean abajo dejare algunas aclaraciones.

Por cierto disculpe por la tardanza jejeje ¬¬ recuerdo que les dije que el viernes actualizaría pero surgieron algunas problemitas….n.n

* * *

**EL ADIÓS**

"_**No se ponga triste ante una despedida. Una despedida es necesaria para volver a reencontrarse. Y un reencuentro, después de un momento o después de toda una vida, es algo inevitable si somos amigos de verdad."**_

**2 meses después**

Había pasado 2 meses desde que aquel trágico día paso, donde la felicidad de nessie se había esfumado, a pesar de permanecer con los Cullen, ella aun sentía el vacio de sus padres, pero Anthony como ella llamaba a Edward se había convertido en su gran apoyo, pero todo lo bueno tiene su final, y en este caso Edward tendría que regresar a los estados unidos para así poner cumplir su gran sueño de ser doctor.

Edward PVO

Había pasado casi 2 meses desde mi llegada a forks, y nunca cree que este viaje me haría cambiar en mis expectativas sobre la vida, cuando llegue a forks yo solo era un cuerpo andante, para mí la vida se le había ido hace años y solo seguía vivo por qué dios así lo quería, y si por mi fuera yo mismo me había quitado la vida pero no, era tan cobarde y sobretodo un maldito idiota, nunca me había sentido así en mi vida, desde hace mas de 7 años, mi vida era un porquería y el único motivo por el cual quise seguir adelante era por mis padres y mis hermanos, ya que para mí, mi propia vida no valía la pena.

Pero al llegar aquí, todo eso cambio cuando la conocí a ella, esa criaturita que me hizo volver a vivir, esa pequeñita que había sufrido más que yo y que ella solo seguía viva gracias a sus mismos padres, que dieron su propia vida por la de ella, nunca creí que el amor de unos padres seria más fuerte que la misma muerte, pero comprendo el gran amor así esa pequeña, si yo mismo la quería como si fuera mi hija, si así era como yo veía a la pequeña nessie, tan dulce e inocente que en ocasiones me hacia recordar a ella, a la persona que mas ame en esta vida…

**flashback**

-hola Edward-musito una voz femenina

-hola tanya

-necesito hablar contigo

-dime que pasa

-Edward tienes que saberlo-musito

-¿saber qué?

-tienes que saber…

**fin de flashback**

Desde aquel día mi vida se convirtió en un infierno, nunca creí querer y amar con tanta intensidad como la ame a ella...a la única persona que hacía que mi vida valiera la pena.

-Edward que hermoso esta-chillo de emoción Alice quien sostenía un hermoso vestido Marrón, mientras sacaba de sus pensamiento a Edward.

-qué bueno que te gusto Alice-sonrió-te extrañare mucho duendecita -dijo mientras abraza a Alice.

-no me digas así Eddy-dijo Alice mientras así un lindo puchero- y yo también te extrañare.

-gracias Eddy-musito emmett- quien no se despejaba del televisor-gracias por este videojuego-sonrió alegremente.

-en realidad no estoy muy seguro de que fue un bueno regalo emmett-dicho echo Edward rodeo con su brazos el pequeño cuerpo de emmett quien a la vez pataleaba para que lo soltara.

-Eddy suéltame, me va a ganar no ves….no…no... No manches Eddy ya me mataron-dijo asiendo una rabieta.

-vaya, te pones así porque te abrasé y no sé cuantos años estaré sin verte solo porque perdiste un videojuego-dijo alzando una ceja y asiéndose el ofendido.

-no...No... Eddy- dijo emmett apenado-sabes que yo te extrañare mucho hermanito-sonrió mientras lo abrazaba fuerte-te extrañare Eddy.

-yo también hermanito, yo también-dicho esto Edward vio alrededor y busco con la mirada a esa personita que tanto quería por toda la sala, pero fue grande su decepción al no verla en ninguna parte.

-Alice, ¿dónde está nessie?-pregunto Edward curioso.

-este…Eddy, bueno lo que pasa es que nessie está muy pero muy triste porque te vas y ella me pidió que te digiera que lo sentía mucho pero no quería despedirse de ti-suspiro-ella no me lo dijo pero yo la vi llorando hace rato-dijo tristemente.

-de verdad Alice-dijo melancólicamente-¿Dónde está ella?-murmuró

-ella me dijo que no te digiera nada, pero si yo fuera ella estaría escondida en el closet de mi cuarto-dijo mientras sonreía- y por cierto ese regalo le gustara mucho…

Nessie POV

Yo era unos de los peores días de mi vida, después de 2 meses de que mi papis se fueron al cielo, hoy mi mejor amigo se iría lejos de aquí, no sabía qué hacer y no solo el hecho de que tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver o que tal vez el se olvidaría de mi, asía que mi corazoncito me doliera mucho, también tenía mucho miedo a Jessica, mi supuesta tía que no conozco y que para el colmo los jueces le había dado mi custodia creyendo que lo mejor para mi, para que mi tía se hiciera cargo de mi.

A tío Carlisle y tía esme no le hizo mucha gracias esto pero ellos no podía hacer nada, según el juez ellos no era nada mío y lo mejor era quedarme con un familiar y no con un desconocido, pero como hacerles entender que yo me quería quedar con ellos, pero mi opinión no valía la pena, según el juez yo no podía saber que me convenía ya que yo solo era una niña.

Y ahora estaba escondida en el armario de Alice, todo porque era lo bastante cobarde para decirle adiós a Anthony, desde un principio me había dicho a mi misma que le diría adiós a Anthony con una sonrisa y con mucha alegría para que el no viera lo triste que estaba por su partida, pero no podía verlo a los ojos, ya que si lo así sabía que no podía evitar llorar.

De repente escuche una voz que me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos.

-nessie, ¿está ahí?-pronuncio Anthony con ternura, pero al no escuchar respuesta se adelanto diciendo-nessie, se que está aquí, así que será mejor que salgas o sino yo mismo entrare a buscarte.

Rápidamente nessie salió de su escondite, tenía sus hermosos ojos color chocolate rojo de tanto llorar, pero al ver a Edward rápidamente se limpio las lagrimas e intento sonreírle para que él no se diera cuenta que estaba triste por su partida, pero Edward sabía que ella había llorado y sobretodo estaba muy triste.

-hola nessie-sonrió-¿Por qué andas escondiéndote de mí?, a caso no me quieres o te parezco feo para que andes huyendo de mi.

-no Anthony, no eres feo y no estaba huyendo de ti-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada-yo….quería decirte que te deseo un feliz viaje-dicho esto ella intento sonreír pero Anthony vio como ella se esforzaba sonriendo.

-nessie no tiene que fingir conmigo, sé que esta triste nessie, por favor no hagas eso.

-no estoy fingiendo nada Anthony-sonrió-estoy bien.

-ahí nessie, ven por favor-Anthony tomo a nessie y la sentó a lado de él- dime nessie que es lo que te sucede.

-nada-murmuro

-¿nada?-dijo Anthony mientras asía que nessie lo viera a los ojos-dime la verdad Renesmee-musito

-nunca me había dicho Renesmee-mascullo mientras asía un puchero cosa que a Anthony le hizo sonreír.

-por que nunca me había ocultado nada-dijo mientras se ponía serio-Renesmee dime lo que te esta pasado.

-Anthony es que…..-dijo nessie resinada- te voy a extrañar mucho Anthony –dijo mientras nessie lo abrazaba y empezaba a llorar-no quería que me vieras llorar, yo solo quería que tú te fuera feliz y sin ninguna preocupación por mí.

-nessie cariño-dijo Anthony mientras la abrazaba –yo también te voy a extrañar mi niña, no quiero que llores por mi culpa nessie, yo solo quiero que seas feliz con Jessica.

-¿Jessica?-nessie recordó que hoy tendría que irse con esa mujer que ni siquiera conocía-pero Anthony yo no conozco a esa señora. Qué tal si ella no me quiere.

-yo se que ella te va a querer como nosotros te queremos a ti, además ella es hermana de tu mama, nessie, deberías darle una oportunidad, además si ella te llega hacer algo o te amenaza no olvides que aquí estamos pequeña.

-Anthony, tienes razón-dijo mientras sonreía esta vez sin dolor ni tristeza-creo que le darle una oportunidad, tal vez ella me cuentes cosas de mi mami-pero nessie volvió a estar triste-pero Anthony y si no te vuelvo a ver, ahora a quién le contare mis secretos y mis sueños, quién será mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi Ángel

-ohh, nessie no sabía que eso pensabas de mi-Anthony se sonrojo al escuchar esto-que lindo nessie que piense así de mi pero no este triste-rápidamente Anthony se paro y salió de la habitación y rápidamente regreso con una enorme caja-esto es para ti nessie, espero que te guste.

-para mi Anthony, ¿qué es?-sonrió nessie.

-pues…tendrás que abrirlo para poder saber que es-sonrió con una sonrisa torcida.

Rápidamente nessie tomo el regalo y lo empezó abrir, más bien solo alzo la tapa de la caja ya que solo basto con quitar el moño para abrir el regalo, lo que encontró nessie fue una gran sorpresa para ella

-woow, que lindo es-musito mientras tomaba el pequeño perro de raza westy de color blanco que hizo que nessie sonriera**. (nota: esta en mi perfil la imagen)**

-creí que el seria un adecuado remplazo de mi-sonrió-además no sabía que regalarte la ultima vez acerté con el libro que por cierto veo que no te separas de el-dijo alzando una ceja.

-claro que no me separo de él, ya que tú me lo regalaste además la escritora de este hermoso libro me hizo pensar mucho y además la admiro tanto, y de verdad que hermoso cachorrito, es tan lindo e inocente, gracias Edward –sonrió.

-oye y que paso con llamarme Anthony-mascullo.

-jajaja si tienes razón Anthony

-bueno pequeña este pequeñito necesita un nombre, tiene pensado alguno en especial

-sí, se llamara jaki-sonrió al pronunciar este nombre.

-jajaja nessie que voy a ser contigo-se empezó a reír ya que nessie le había contado a Anthony aquella promesa que había hecho ella con Jacob Black, para Edward esto era una inocente y tierna promesa de unos niños que aun no sabía nada sobre el amor y la amistad.

-espero que no te moleste-dijo mientras asía un puchero.

-claro que no nessie-mientras decía eso Edward abrazo a nessie y a jake-este perrito es tuyo y además será tu guardiana así que no te preocupes ya que el te protegerá de todos los que te quiera hacer daño, verdad jaki.

-wau-ladro el pequeño perrito haciendo que nessie y Edward empezara a reír.

-te extrañare mucho bells…..nessie

-¿bells?, que es eso-pregunto nessie con curiosidad

-nada pequeña nada, solo tonterías, olvida lo que dije.

-está bien Anthony-no sé porque pero desde hace algunos semanas Anthony actuaba raro y sobretodo había ocasiones en que lo veía ausente.

**flashback**

Me encontraba leyendo nuevamente el hermoso libro que me regalo Edward pequeñas grandes amigas, aunque era una niña entendía a la perfección este libro, hablaba sobre el dolor y la tristeza de la vida así como de no perder las esperanza ni los sueños, fue cuando Anthony se me quedo mirando y me pregunto sobre mi medallón.

-hola nessie-mascullo

-hola Anthony, ¿pasa algo?-pregunte curiosa.

-este….nessie ¿Quién te dio ese hermoso medallón?-pregunto curiosamente

-este hermoso medallón me lo dio mis papis cuando nací, sabes adentro tiene una foto mi y de ellos-sonreír- y tiene una hermosa frases en italiano que dice: "más que a mi propia vida"-cuando lo dije Anthony empezó a verlo determinadamente y luego lo vi hiperventilando y se puso pálido-¿pasa algo Anthony?

-no….no es nada-no puede ser, no deber haber ser una equivocación, es parecido al de ella pero no, ella me había dicho que era único en el mundo ya que solo había uno y que ese había sido pasada en generación a generación o tal vez no es tan único tal vez haya más medallones parecido al de ella, si eso debe de ser- es muy hermoso-sonrió para no preocupar a nessie.

-gracias Anthony

**fin de flashback**

-bueno nessie y jaki, es hora de irme princesa-sonrió-cuídate mucho nessie –volvió a pronunciar esta vez plantando un dulce beso en mi frente.

-yo también te quiero mucho Anthony-le dijo mientras lo rodeaba con mis pequeño bracitos.

Entonces mi tío Carlisle entro y le dijo a Anthony que ya era hora, Anthony me dijo que él estaría pendiente de todo y que muy pronto nos volveríamos a ir

Sonreír ya que sabía que Anthony y yo seriamos los mejores amigos y que él no me olvidaría, sabía que lo iba a extraña y me haría falta pero no perdía las esperanza que en algún momento los volveríamos a ver.

Edward POV

Me encontraba en el avión rumbo así Europa, me había puesto a pesar sobre como había sido difícil despedirme de nessie, esta pequeñita que me había robado el corazón y que además era casi una copia exacta de mi, recordé aquella clase de música que le di, en solo una clases ella sabia tocar a la perfección era como si en sus sangres corriera esa pasión y habilidad en tocar el piano, era como si lo hubiera heredado de sus padre o madre pero yo que sepa ninguno de los dos sabia tocar el piano, cosa que me hizo dudar pero rápidamente me saco la conversación que tuve con mi papa hace dos semanas:

**flashback**

-Edward necesito hablar contigo

-si papa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Quiénes serán eso tipo que vinieron a verte?-pregunto curioso Edward al ver que hace poco unos hombre salieron del despacho y eso le pareció muy sospechosos y sobretodo raro.

-te refieres a eso hombre que se acaban de ir

-sí, ¿quién eran eso tipos?

-de eso quería hablarte Edward, será mejor que te sientes-dijo Carlisle que sonaba muy desconcentrado- ellos son los peritos, está investigado el accidente de los vulturis-suspiro-ellos me vinieron a ver ya que ellos crees que el accidente de tuvieron los vulturis no fue un accidente…

-¿Qué?-grite mientras interrumpí a mi papa-pero eso no puede ser posible, ¿o sí?, papa dime que es lo que te dijeron.

-si Edward , pero por favor permíteme terminar de hablar-mascullo-Edward ellos creen que no fue un accidente pero lamentablemente el carro donde iba aro y sulpicia exploto y cualquier evidencia que hubiera fue destruida, aunque ellos no están del todo convencido de que fue un accidente, ellos no puede hacer nada sin pruebas y no pueden investigar nada al respecto.

-pero eso quiere decir que ni siquiera ellos mismo sabe si fue o no fue un accidente-Edward cerro los puños, estaba muy desconcentrado y furioso, en solo pensar que alguien hubiera hecho eso, hacia que su sangre hirviera.

-Edward tranquilízate hijo, yo estoy igual que tu, no puedo cree que alguien le pudiera hacer daño a aro y a sulpicia si ellos era como unos hermanos para todos nosotros.

-lo sé papa, pero es que tan solo pensarlo se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-lo sé Edward, es por eso que quería hablar contigo, no sé qué hacer con nessie, no sé si contarle esto o no decirle nada.

-¡!no!¡, nessie no debe saber nada de esto, ella sufriría mucho si se entera.

-pero Edward no podemos ocultarle nada a nessie, aunque ella aun sea muy pequeña es más madura y sensata que muchas niñas de su edad.

-lo sé papa, pero si ella se entera sufriría más de lo que ya sufrió, el pensar que alguien provoco su muerte sería un golpe muy duro para ella.

-creo que tiene razón, será mejor que ella no sepa nada de esto.

-será lo mejor.

**fin de flashback**

En realidad no sé porque pero siento que algo malo pasara, es como si algo se estuviera oprimiendo en mi corazón, será que algo le pasara a nessie, no..No debe dejar de pensar en tontería, se que nessie estará bien, si ella estará bien, yo se que ella será feliz con su tía.

**11.-JESSICA LA MALVADA BRUJA**

****Rencor** **

"_**Rencor es aquel resentimiento que se crea tras el descubrimiento de una verdad incómoda y generalmente difícil de encajar. Es una peligrosa variante del odio que puede ensombrecer el transcurso de los días y obligarnos a percibir la vida desde una perspectiva amarga y descolorida."**_

Había pasado tan solo 3 horas desde que Anthony se fue, me encontraba terminando de empacar mis cosas, por fin hoy conocería a mi tía Jessica, después de hablar con Anthony ya no me sentía triste ni tenía miedo, ya que tenia a jaki conmigo.

-nessie puedes bajar-musito mi tía esme con tanta dulzura.

-si tía, ahorita bajo.

-aquí te estamos esperando pequeña, tomate tu tiempo querida.

-nessie-pronuncio Alice con ojos llorosos-por favor no te olvides de visitarnos si-dijo mientras me abrazaba

-claro que no Alice, tu eres mi hermana y las hermanas no se alejan-sonreí

-y yo que-dijo emmett desde la puerta asiendo un puchero

-claro que tu también hermanito-sonreí y fui directo asía emmett quien me envolvió entre sus enorme brazos de osos.

-así es mi pequeñita-sonrió-yo soy tu hermano mayor y así que no te olvides de venir a visitarnos

-claro que no emmett

-y tu también jaki

-wow-ladro jaki

Nessie, emmett y Alice empezaron a reír.

-bueno me tengo que ir-entonces tome mis maletas y a jaki, Alice y emmett me ayudaron a bajar mis maletas, mientras bajábamos las escaleras pude escuchar que alguien discutía.

-será mejor Jessica que la cuides bien y no le intente hacer nada malo-mascullo esme.

-yo sé como la voy a cuidar y será mejor que te calmes esme, ya que si sigue asiendo coraje te saldrás mas arrugas de las que tienes-dijo con malicie.

-Jessica, por favor cálmate

-lo siento Carlisle, pero la que empezó fue esme, pero no debo molestarme, Renesmee no tardara en baja y no quiero que se lleve una impresión mala de mi.

-no creo, ya que tu eres una malvada bruja de por sí, aunque pretendas hacerle creer a todos, yo te conozco muy bien Jessica y se todo lo que hiciste sufrir a sulpicia.

-por favor ya basta-musito Carlisle-nessie bajara pronto y no quiero que las vea peleando.

-¿Qué hizo sufrir a mi mami?-no, no puede ser será que ella es mala, pensé. Mientras me quedaba parada en medio de las escaleras.

-nessie querida que hace ahí, por favor baja-musito Carlisle quien vio que nessie se quedaba en medio de la escaleras

-hola-murmuré en un susurro

-ven nessie, quiero presentarte a alguien-dijo Carlisle mientras tomaba a nessie de la mano y la llevaba enfrente de Jessica-nessie ella es Jessica tu tía, de ahora en adelanté ella se encargara de ti pequeña-dijo Carlisle mientras disimulaba una sonrisa.

-hola Renesmee, yo soy Jessica tu tía por parte de sulpicia, ella era mi hermana-sonrió maliciosamente- en ahora en adelante yo me ocupare de ti.

-hola Jessica- murmure –este…oye es cierto que tú fuiste mala con mi mamá-dije sin rodeos

-claro que no pequeña, ¿Por qué dice eso, a caso alguien te dijo algo malo de mi?-dicho esto, ella miro descaradamente a esme poniéndole una cara de poco amigos-mira Renesmee yo y tu mami fuimos muy unidas cuando éramos niñas, es mas ella me cuidaba mucho y me protegía es por eso que yo quiero cuidarte y proteger pequeña.

-Jessica, ¿Dónde viviremos?-esa era una de las pregunta que me había hecho, ya que no me quería ir de forks-es que yo no me quiero ir de forks, aquí está todo lo que quiero y además aquí he vivido toda mi vida.

-pues nessie, espero que no te moleste pero he decidido que viviremos en la casa de tus papis.

-en mi casa-dijo nessie aturdida-entonces no nos iremos de forks tía.

-claro que no pequeña, así por cierto quiero presentarte a alguien, leah y jane por favor venga-grito Jessica.

De repente aparecieron dos niñas una de mi misma edad y había otra más grande de unos 9 años, la primera tenía el cabello rubio como Jessica y los ojos azules, la segunda tenía un hermoso cabello negro y unos ojos negro, tal vez eran diferente pero a la vez parecida, de hecho la niña de cabello negro se parecía mucho a Jessica en la cara y en su mirada.

-Renesmee, ella es jane-señalo a la niña de cabello rubio- y ella es leah-señalando a la niña de cabello negro-ellas son mis hijas nessie, por lo tanto son tus primas-dicho esto las niña empezaron a ver a nessie con desde y con arrogancia-saluden niñas.

-hola, tú debes ser relesmee, mucho gusto en conocerte soy jane-dijo con malicie.

-hola jane, discúlpame pero no me llamo relesmee si no Renesmee.

-perdona a mi hermana por decir mal tu nombre-interrumpió leah- pero es que tu nombre es muy feo y raro-dijo inocentemente.

-oye-dijo Alice-Renesmee es un nombre lindo y hermoso no como leah, que clase de nombre es ese-dijo Alice mientras encaraba a leah.

-basta niña, no se pelen por una tontería-dijo Jessica

-por una tontería-mascullo esme-decirle relesmee a nessie es un tontería para ti Jessica, de verdad que no has cambiado.

-¡YA BASTA¡-grito Carlisle-no ven que las niñas las está viendo, tenga más respecto así ella-mascullo Carlisle molesto.

-lo siento cariño-se disculpo esme apenada por la reacciones de Carlisle.

-será mejor que nos vallamos, ya que no somos bien venidos a esta casa-escupió Jessica.

-tía esme-musito nessie, quien corrió Asia ella y la abrazo fuertemente-gracias por todo tía.

-mi princesa-dijo con ternura-sabe que no debes de agradecer nada, tu eres una segunda hija para mi , además nunca olvides que tu eres parte de esta familia, si necesita algo o SI ALGUIEN TE HACE ALGO,TE LLEGA A PEGAR O MALTRATAR..-miro a Jessica- no olvides decírmelo ya que yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño nessie.

-gracias tía esme, y claro que si me llega a pasar algo te lo diré-dicho esme empezó a llorar y se alejo de nessie para que ella no viera que sufría por su partida.

Carlisle se acerco a nessie y la abrazo al igual que había hecho esme así unos minutos

-adiós mi pequeñita, no olvides lo que te dijo tía esme, nosotros siempre estaremos contigo nessie, nunca estarás sola.

-si tío, se que ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, además Anthony me prometió ser mi mejor amigo por siempre-sonrió al decir eso- y el me dijo que si llegara a suceder cualquier cosa, el me ayudaría en todo.

-así es nessie, no lo olvides pequeña-dicho esto Carlisle se levanto y fue a lado de esme su esposa y la abrazo, sabía que ella al igual que el sufría por la partida de la pequeña nessie se consolaba mutuamente.

Por último emmett y Alice se acercaros a nessie y la abrazaron muy fuerte, emmett quien se Asia el fuerte no podía contener las lágrimas al igual que Alice.

-emmett, está llorando-mascullo nessie.

-claro que no, lo que pasa es que me entro una basurita en los ojos-dijo mientras disimulaba limpiar sus ojos.

-hay emmett-dijo Alice- no te hagas el fuerte, sabes tan bien como yo que vas a extrañar a nessie mucho.

-pues…SI,LA VOY A EXTRAÑAR Y ¿Qué?-se defendió emmett.

-por favor no peleen chicos, saben que no me gusta que peleen-dijo nessie haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento nessie-mascullaron los dos.

-bueno, bueno será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se haga más tarde-interrumpió Jessica.

-pero apenas son las 7-resongo nessie inocentemente

-hay querida, es muy tarde, tu deberías estar durmiendo ahorita mismo pequeña-dijo con tanto cinismo-eres una niña en crecimiento y debes seguir la reglas para que crezca grande y fuerte.

-en eso tiene razón Jessica-aclaro Carlisle-pero coincido con nessie aún es temprano.

-bueno Carlisle, discúlpame pero ya nos tenemos que ir, tal vez sea temprano para ti pero yo estoy cansada y nessie aun debe acomodar sus cosa.

-creo que tienes razón-dijo Carlisle.

Al decir eso Jessica llamo al mayordomo y le ordeno que llevara las maletas de nessie al carro. Jessica, leah y jane salieron rápidamente de la casa seguidas por nessie (quien llevaba en sus manos a jaki y a su peluchito copito) al igual que toda la familia Cullen. Jessica abrió las puertas del su mercedes, mientras subía nessie, leah y jane, rápidamente se subió al carro y cuando terminaron de subir las maletas de nessie, arranco rápidamente su carro sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa fingida a los Cullen.

Todo el camino hacia la casa vulturis fue cayado, nadie absolutamente nadie dijo ni una palabra, al principio nessie intento decir algo pero no pudo, ya que aun estaba algo confundida por lo que había oído de la discusión de Jessica y esme, miro a jaki quien se había dormido en sus brazos y tomo a copito con su otra mano mientras abrazaba las dos cosas que más quería en el mundo.

Cuando nessie volteo a ver se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su antigua casa y no solo eso sino que Jessica le hablaba.

-apúrate niña no vez que no tengo tu tiempo

-pero-

-pero nada, no oíste lo que te dijo mi mama-ataco leah

Rápidamente nessie bajo del carro con jaki y copito en sus mano, mientras que su mayordomo que se llamaba Víctor se apresuro a recoger las maletas de la niña pero Jessica le dijo que no.

-¿Víctor se puede saber qué hace?-pregunto Jessica molesta

-pues estoy llevando las maletas de la señorita nessie-dijo educadamente

-deja eso y mejor sube mis cosa que acabo de compra

-pero señora ¿Quién llevara las maletas de la señorita nessie?-pregunto algo confundido.

-pero...Pero

-pero nada, es una orden, si no cumples lo que te dijo te despedidle -rápidamente Víctor tomo varias bolsa que había en el auto y las llevo dentro de la casa.

- tía, ¿Quién llevara mis maletas?-pregunto nessie algo desorientada.

-pues ¿quién crees tú?-mascullo con malicie-deja ese maldito perro pulgoso y tira ese horrible peluche sucio y asqueroso y apresurarte a meter tus maletas a la casa, parece que va a llover y no quiere que te vaya a enferma por tonterías.

Víctor regreso rápidamente y le dijo a Jessica

-señora Jessica yo ya termine y si justa yo puedo llevar las maletas de nessie.

-ya te dije Víctor, que tu no llevaras nada, la única que llevar esas maletas será nessie-grito-así que será mejor que te largue de aquí y que vaya hacer algo bueno.

-pero-dijo Víctor intentando razonar con Jessica, a pesar de todos Víctor quería a nessie, ya que desde que nessie era un bebe él y su esposa clarisa cuidaba a nessie cuando aro y sulpicia no podía, al parecer nessie tenía algo que asía que las persona la quisiera tanto.

-Víctor, creo que no entendiste que cuando yo doy una orden, la tiene que obedecer y será mejor que te apures nessie o si no te quedaras sin comer

-déjalo Víctor, yo lo hare-musito nessie quien dejaba a un lado a jaki y a copito, mientras llevaba su maletas a su cuarto.

-lo siento mucho señorita-susurro Víctor

-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa-sonrió nessie a Víctor.

20 minutos después

Cuando tía Jessica grito que la comida ya estaba lista, fui corriendo hacia el comedor ya que tenía mucha hambre, lo primero que vi fue que la enorme mesa se encontraba decorada y con una exquisita comida y que desprendía una aroma delicioso pronto se me hizo agua la boca tenía mucha hambre después de haber subido mis maletas que en realidad eran más de 8 y estaba muy pesada, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que tanto traía en ella pero bueno no me preocupe por eso al rato vería que tanto traía mientras tanto me fui corriendo a lavar mis manos para poder comer.

Pero al momento que se sentaron ellas no te algo extraño que había en mi lugar, en el solo había un vaso de leche que desprendía un olor raro y un pan que a la simple vista se veía duro entonces la voltee a ver como comía su pollo a la naranja junto con puré de papas, espárragos y ensalada cesar, no dejaba de verlas comer y mis tripitas sonaron fuertemente.

Vi como leah y jane sonreía mientras tomaba jugo de limón y Jessica tomaba una copa de vino entonces no pude evitar preguntarles que estaba sucediendo

-tía Jessica ¿Qué es esto?-pregunte mientras señalaba mi plato donde supuestamente había un pedazo de pan y un vaso de leche.

-¿que no vez?-dijo sarcásticamente-es tu cena así que apresúrate a comerla si no le diré a Melinda que retire la comida.-se rio maliciosamente- será mejor que no hagas preguntas totas niñas y come de una vez.

-pero…pero ¿Por qué debo comer esto si ustedes está comiendo otra cosa?-grite.

-mira demonio-grito Jessica mientras se levantaba de su asiento y fue corriendo asía donde yo estaba, tomo el pan y me lo metió en la boca-trágate esto de una vez mocosa.

No podía hacer nada mis pequeñas manos luchaba contra Jessica y ese momento me empecé a tora fue cuando escuche a clarisa discutir con Jessica

-¿qué diablos está haciendo?, la va a ahogar-grito horrorizada.

Entonces tía Jessica me dio el vaso de leche que rápidamente tome desesperada mientras mejilla se llevaba de agua. Si no estuviera ahogándome no habría tomado esa leche que sabia horrible y me dijo mucho asco que no pude evitar vomita, mientras clarisa me acariciaba mi frete.

-está bien, mí niña

Pero antes que pudiera contestar mi tía me interrumpió

-Renesmee eres una malcriada, ¿Cómo te atreves a vomitar tu comida?, no sabe que en este mundo mucho niños se muere por comer lo que está comiendo tu.

-pero…-musite mientras recuperaba el aliento-esa comida está echada a perder, esa leche esta agria y ese pan esta duro y sabe horrible.

-no hay escusa-mascullo-si crees que la comida crece en los arboles te equivocas, está comida cuenta cara y no la vamos a desperdiciar por tu, asique si quieres comer lo que nosotros comemos tendrás que ganártelo.

-¿ganármelo?

-¿ganárselo?

-si así es Renesmee, a partir de hoy tu tendrás que ganarte tu comida…así que...-sonrió maliciosamente

-no puede hacer eso-interrumpió clarisa-no puede obligar a una niña a trabajar por su comida-dijo enojada.

No me había dado cuenta a que se prefería con ganármelo, pero ahora que clarisa lo había dicho estaba más que claro, pero que debía hacer yo si nunca en mi vida había trabajado...

-pero-masculle-mis papi nunca me obligaron a trabajar ni mucho menos para poder comer-dije tristemente.

-sí pero tu papis está muerto, ellos se fueron por qué no te quería-sonrió-no te vas dado cuenta que nadie te quiere y que todos lo que está contigo se alejan.

-no es cierto-grite-no lo es-rápidamente Salí corriendo de ahí.

-nessie espera-grito clarisa pero Jessica la detuvo.

-será mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa sirvienta tonta, si vuelves a gritarme te largas de aquí.

-pero….

-pero nada, ya retírate vente a ver qué hacer...

(Clarisa se retiro asía la cocina ella quería mucho a nessie y no permitiría que Jessica se saliera con la suya...)

Sale corriendo de comedor y me fui directo a mi cuarto, cuando entre jaki vino corriendo así mí, no pude evitar llorar y abrazarlo fuertemente.

-jaki, ¿Por qué nos sucede todo esto?-mientras decía esto empezó a llorar-¿Por qué nadie me quiere?...

Jaki al verme así me empezó a lambiar, lo abrasé más fuerte, al menos sabía que jaki si me quería en eso alguien toco la puerta…

-toc, toc

-¿Quién es?-pregunte dudosa.

-soy yo clarisa-musito

-pasa-dije en un susurro.

Clarisa paso con una enorme charola de comida que rápidamente llevo Asia una mesita del cuarto.

-mi pequeña nessie, como lo siento-dijo mientras la abrazaba-perdóname por no evitar que ella te diera de comer eso.

-clarisa no tienes por qué disculparte, se que ella no podías hacer nada para evitarlo, pero eso ya no importa, Jessica tiene razón sobre lo que dijo

-nessie-me miro fijamente-todo lo que dijo Jessica es una mentira mi niña, todos te queremos y nadie se alejo de ti como dijo Jessica.

-pero ella tiene razón, primeros jake, mis padre, Anthony,….

-claro que no mi niña, ellos daría cualquier cosa por ti.

-pero...pero

-nada, mi niña, ven te trague algo de comer a ti y a jake

-pero si se da cuenta Jessica te regañara

-no importa mi niña, come

-gracias- pronuncie mientras la abrazaba.

A la mañana siguiente

Nessie se encontraba con Jessica cerca de las escaleras

-primero lavaras bien los pisos, después ayudaras a Melinda en la comida, luego vas a lavar traste con clarisa, después que termines eso, ayudara a Víctor con las flores….

-pero- no creo terminar de lavar los piso con este cepillo y además me duele las manos, no se pero creo que está exagerando, de verdad no tendrá nada que hacer, solo dejarme hacer todo esto pensé.

-y no me rezongues

-pero yo no he dicho nada- ¬¬esta ya se volvió loca de tanta maldad pensé.

-apurarte si no te quedaras sin comer.

-está bien-musite, tengo tanta hambre, no he comido nada desde que amaneció, será que mi vida pueda ser pero que ahora…

Jessica POV's

Después de que deje a nessie lavando los pisos, me dirigí al despacho de aro que ahora era mío, estaba completamente feliz, todo absolutamente todo me está saliendo bien y lo mejor de todo nadie podía evitarlo, sonríe con tanta alegría, tenía tanto tiempo que no me salía con la mía.

Jajaja esme no pudo hacer nada encontrar mío y lo mejor de todo el estúpido de Carlisle me creyó todos sobre que había madurado, si el supiera la verdad, no creo que confiaría en mí, pero esme es lista a ella no la puedo engañar, de ella me ocupare después.

Jessica miro fijamente el retrato que se encontraba en el despacho, era realmente hermoso en el estaba su hermana sulpicia con un par de libros y sonriendo, rápidamente Jessica tomo un poco de whisky que había en uno de los contendedores de bebidas que tenia aro, y se sirvió una copa.

-salud querida hermana-sonreí con tanto odio mientras miraba el retrato de su hermana-no sabes lo que le espera a tu linda y querida hija, lo que tengo planeado para ella no se compara con ni la ¼ de lo que he hecho, ahora quien es la que ríe al último-empezó a reír como su fuera una loca.

-pobrecita de tu hijita hermanita, la hare sufrí más que te hice sufrir a ti-mientras decía eso una lagrima cayo de su rostro-no sabes cuánto te odie hermana, te odio más que a nadie en este mundo y ese mismo odio se lo daré a tu hijita.

-no sabias lo que pasaría jajaja y desde donde quieras que este ojala que te mueras de dolor hermana, pobre de Renesmee ahora ¿quien la protegerá y cuidara de ella? Jajaja, obviamente que nadie, ella solo es una tonta niña.

-Renesmee es ahora es la heredera más rica del mundo pero nadie tocara su dinero más que yo a partir de hoy Renesmee será tratada como se lo merece….como una

POBRE NIÑA RICA-sonrió y empezó a gritar.

-Víctor, Alejandro vengan rápido

-nos mando hablar señora-musitaron los dos a la vez

-sí, quiero que quiten ese retrato

-pero señora ese es el retrato de la señora sulpicia que en paz descanse-mascullo Alejandro.

-no creo que sea conveniente señora Jessica -respondió Víctor.

-aquí la única que manda soy yo y si ustedes no quieres los despediré…. ¿ustedes decida qué hacer?

Víctor y Alejandro no pudieron hacer nada en contra de Jessica y quitaron el cuadro que le había dicho aunque en el fondo ellos no querían hacer eso.

-¿Dónde lo llevamos esto?

-al la bodega y hágalo rápidamente….

-si-digiero sin voz

Si nessie supiera lo que Jessica le tenía preparado y lo peor de todo era que Jessica la atacaría con lo que más quería en este mundo….sus padres.

""_**La venganza más cruel es el desprecio de toda venganza posible.""}**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hola

A todos ,de verdad siento mucho por no actualizar el viernes pero uno algunos problemitas jejejeje,bueno en vista de que hoy lunes actualiza la próxima actualización será el dia sábado o domingo jejeje,de verdad lo siento mucho por no actualizar antes como compensación les he preparado un lindo onesho de nessie y jake que subiré esta semana xD.

Pasado a otro punto este capítulos es el ultimo de nessie pequeñita , en el próximo capítulo veremos varios momentos de la niñez de nessie asía la adolescencia, también veremos lo cruel que puede ser Jessica así que esta advertido el próximo capítulo será emotivo, triste y además cruel…

A partir de capitulo 13 el lenguaje será más basado en nosotros los adolecentes, lo que quiero decir es que usare palabras fuerte, además se desarrollará las ideas algo más abiertas(osea que la personas debes tener un poco la mente abierta), así que no se sorprendan de el giro que dará la historia…..(disculpe los errores de ortografia u.u)

Bueno pasando a otro punto

¿Cuál es el pasado de Edward?

¿Por qué Jessica odia a sulpicia?

¿Qué es lo que sabe esme de Jessica?

¿Qué le esperara a nessie?

Jejeje eso lo sabremos en los próximos

Por cierto he decido que la persona que me deje el primer review le daré un exclusivo adelanto de próximo capítulo y también al review 81 así que mucha suerte, pero no se preocupes si no alcanzaron estos dos lugares, ya que si la persona que en deja un review me escribe algo lindo le daré un adelanto exclusiva de próximo capitulo jejeje xD

Nos vemos pronto y por cierto pase a mi perfil tengo dos hermosas portadas de mi fic

Con cariño fran

Por cierto aquí les dejos una probadita

_**Próximo capitulo:**__** 12.-MI POBRE NIÑA RICA**_

-¡suéltelo!-grite- este peluche es mío, no es de ninguna de ustedes dos, además lo puede romper si sigue jalando de esa manera.

- -no lo quiero, está roto y además no me gustan los conejos, dáselo a nessie ella le gusta las cosas rotas ¿no?-contesto leah, mientras miraba a jake, sonrió maliciosamente.

-sabe nessie me gusta ese perro, es muy bonito-dijo mientras tomaba a jaki quien estaba a lado de nessie intentando consolarla-ahora eres mío pequeño y te llamaras…

**p.d; si tiene cuenta de fanfiction te enviare el adelanto por mensaje privadO, pero si no tiene cuenta, déjame tu correo para que te mande el adelanto por email.**

Como siempre, gracias por sus reviews. Cuando los leo me inspiro mucho. Muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto

Bye... y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	14. 12,MI POBRE NIÑA RICA

Todos los personajes pertenecen A **Stephenie Meyer**. Sólo la trama es de mi autoría (basándome en el titulo de la telenovela mexicana "**Pobre niña rica**", de Televisa)

Gracias ari por ayudarme con las locas ideas para los capitulos

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

**Atención:**

antes que nada como les dije antes, este capitulo es especial ya que veremos varios momentos de la infancia de nessie asi la adolescencia, a partir de este capitulo cambiara muchas cosa en la vida de nessie, tambien quiero avisarles que los capitulos que sigue sera para gente con mentalidad abierta,porque me basare en la conducta y lenguaje de muchos de nosotros los adolescente asi que ya esta cierto disculpe por la tardanza jejeje ¬¬ recuerdo que les dije que el viernes actualizaría pero surgieron algunas problemitas…si ya se siempre dijo lo mismo pero u.u es que ando en temporada de examenes finales, asi que sorry jejeje, lo bueno que esta semana acaban y a partir de la otra semana actualizare mas seguido wiiiii..

**cancion:pobre niña rica**

**artista:paulina rubio**

* * *

**12.-MI POBRE NIÑA RICA**

_**¿Quién le dará un poquito de felicidad?  
¿Quién beberá su llanto?  
¿Quién será?  
¿De dónde viene el frío que le llena el alma?  
¿Y el ángel de la guarda?  
¿Dónde está?**_

Después de que esa malvada bruja de Jessica me puso a trabajar para poder comer. Ordeno que sacara el hermoso cuadro de mi mami del despacho, aunque le implore qué no lo hiciera, ella no me hizo caso.

-por favor tía, ¿no quites el cuadro de mi mami?

-creo que aun no te ha quedado bien claro quién manda en esta casa-dicho esto, me tomo de mis bracito y me empezó a jalonear, al principio no me dolía pero luego enterró sus uñas en mi bracito.

-me duele-chille-suéltame-grite-me lastimas-dije mientras empezaba a llorar, ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-creo que te quedo claro quién manda aquí monstruo

-si…..-dije sin voz, realmente tenía mucha hambre y me dolía el brazo donde ella me había clavado sus uñas y me ardía mucho, pero que podía hacer, si volvía a resolgar tan vez me iría peor.

-vaya nessie, creo que ya vas entendiendo las cosas, y más te vale que no le digas nada a nadie, porque te ira mucho peor…claro que si me entero que andas de boca floja tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, mira lo que te paso por rezongarme, imagínate que te podría pasar.

-pero...Pero...

Antes de poder decirle algo, llegó Kate

-discúlpeme señora, pero la busca un hombre.

-¿un hombre?, ¿Quién es?

-el señor me dijo que se llama Royce Gómez.

Al oír ese nombre mi tía se puso nerviosa y rápidamente ordeno que lo hiciera pasar al despacho. Kate fue por él, mientras mi tía entro rápidamente al despacho, si saber porque me sentía rara y tenía miedo, entonces a que hombre me saco de mis pensamientos….

-hola pequeña-pronuncio un hombre atrás de mi, al oír su voz, un escalofrió me recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Ho-la –dije aturdida, al voltear a verlo pude observar que era muy joven como de uno 23 o 24 años, era guapo y de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de un color negro, pero a pesar de verse guapo había algo en el que me daba miedo.

Tal vez era el hecho que él me miraba diferente de cómo me miraba Anthony, mientras Anthony me miraba con ternura y alegría, el desprendía una mirada incomoda, me miraba como si yo fuera algo más que una niña y eso me provocaba pánico

-tú debes de ser la pequeña que sobrevivió al accidente, ¿verdad?- él , la miro con mucho mas interese que ante-es una lástima lo que le ocurrió a tu padres, mis más sentido pésame pequeña-a pesar de que parecía decirlo de verdad algo en mí, me decía que no era cierto y que él no decía la verdad.

-gracias

-¿Qué edad tienes pequeña?, es que eres muy bonita para tu edad- dijo mientras intentaba acariciar mi rostro.

-es-te..-dije mientras camina había donde estaba Kate quien no le quitaba el ojo de enzima.

-señor-musito Kate mientras interrumpió a que incomodo momento-la señora quiere verlo en el despacho-mascullo Kate

-si me disculpa señorita-dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa y se dirigió asía el despacho.

-Kate-susurre-tengo miedo-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-te diste cuenta verdad nessie.

-ese señor me miraba como si yo fuera algo comestible-le dije y mientras mis mejilla volvía a llenarse de lagrimas.

-nessie ,escúchame bien, por ningún motivo vaya a quedarte sola con ese tipo-al momento de decir eso, ella me limpiaba mi ojitos, ella se había dado cuenta que Royce no miraba a nessie como una niña sino más bien como si fuera una mujer, ella sintió miedo y rogo por qué no fuera lo que se estuviera imaginado.

-si Kate, te quiero mucho-susurré-pero debo ponerme a limpiar o si no me quedare sin comer, además estoy muerta de hambre.

-en ese caso, hay que apúranos pequeña, para que vaya a desayunar-sonrió.

-sí, pero aun tengo que ir ayuda a Melinda, Clarisa y Víctor, realmente no creo poder terminar.

-por eso te dije que hay que apúranos a limpiar-sonrió

-¿apurarnos?-dije

-si nessie, clarisa, Melanie y Víctor ya terminaron con su quehacer así que yo te ayudare a terminar de limpiar antes que esa bruja mala se dé cuenta.

-de verdad Kate.

-si pequeña

-gracias

-de nada pequeña, sabes Melinda te está preparando algo delicioso de comer

-de verdad-dije mientras sonreía.

Después de terminar de lavar el piso, Melinda me hizo unos ricos Hot caken con cajeta, ella sabía que esa era mi comida favorita, además de hacerme un rico jugo de naranja me sentí feliz, Víctor, Clarisa, Melinda, Kate y Alejandro ellos me trataba bien, no dejes de imaginarme que ellos ahora sería mi familia, y me sentí querida aunque sea un poquito, me sentía feliz.

Al terminar de comer subí a mi habitación, dé hecho esta tan distraída pensado porque mi tía se había encerrado con ese señor hace más de una hora, qué no me di cuenta que había alguien en mi habitación.

Escuche unas vocecita familiares, entonces fue cuando las vi en mi habitación, era leah y jane, al principio no sabía que hacían, pero entonces me di cuenta que se estaba peleando y que cada una de ellas tenía algo en la mano, cuándo lo vi mejor, casi me quedo sin voz al ver como ella sostenía a mi peluche copito y no solo eso sino que cada una tenia sujetado un bracito de mi conejito, sé me hizo un dudo en la garganta ella se estaba peleando por mi peluche, él ultimo regalo que me había dado mis papis.

-suéltalo leah-chillo jane-es mío, suéltalo estúpida.

-esta idiota o que, esto es mío, además yo soy la mayor-dijo enojada-era mejor que lo suelte.

-es mío

-no es mío

-¡suéltelo!-grite- este peluche es mío, no es de ninguna de ustedes dos, además lo puede romper si sigue jalando de esa manera.

-tu cállate monstruo-mascullo jane.

-no sabe que ahora esto es mío -corrigió leah-es mío-chillo mientras lo jalaba con todas su fuerza, haciendo que el peluche se rompiera en dos, las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de nessie.

-o…es tuyo jane-dijo maliciosamente leah quien a la vez tiraba el pequeño brazo del osito al piso.

-ahora ya no sirve, mejor quédatelo tu-canturrio jane.

-no lo quiero, está roto y además no me gustan los conejos, dáselo a nessie ella le gusta las cosas rotas ¿no?-contesto leah, mientras miraba a jake, sonrió maliciosamente.

-sabe nessie me gusta ese perro, es muy bonito-dijo mientras tomaba a jaki quien estaba a lado de nessie intentando consolarla-ahora eres mío pequeño y te llamaras…petulo (xD este nombre está basado en petula, la antagonista de libro ghost girl" la chica fantasma")

-no es justo, ése perro debería ser mío -exclamo jane-dámelo –chillo mientras tomaba de las patitas a jaki.

-déjelo-grite-jaki es un ser vivo, no ven que lo lastimas

-cállate estúpida, este pero se llama petulo y es mío….suéltalo jane

-no es mío

Jane y leah empezaron a jalar al pequeño jaki ,jane de los piececito y leah de los brazos, tanto fue el dolor de jaki que en ese instante mordió a leah quien al momento empezó a grita y a llorar como loca, en ese instante Jessica escucho el grito de su hija y subió a la habitación junto con Royce.

-que pasa aquí-exclamo.

-ese sucio perro me mordió mama-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Jane soltó a jaki quien rápidamente se fue corriendo así los brazos de nessie.

-ya pequeño, nadie te hará daño-susurro nessie a jaki.

-maldito perro-exclamo Jessica quien examinaba a leah-a cavas de firma tu sentencia de muerto, miserable perro…

-jaki no tuvo la culpa, jane y leah lo estaba lastimando y….el solo quería defenderse.

-cállate tonta-dijo Jessica mientras le decía a Royce que cargara a leah para llamar al doctor- jane sal de ésta habitación y tu nessie, hoy te quedas sin comer.

-pero…pero

-pero nada, es una orden, es mas tienes prohibido salir de este cuarto….quedo claro-exclamo.

-si….suspiro

En ese instante Jessica cerró la puerta con seguro para que nessie no saliera, en ese momento las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, nessie lloraba por que el ultimo regalo que le dieron su papi estaba rato y también en como jaki estaba sufriendo con esas dos malcriada niñas.

-como los extraño mucho, mami, papi-dijo mientras se derrumbaba en el piso y no paraba de llorar.

_**Mientras tanto:**_

-¿necesito que te hagas cargo de ese estúpido perro?, así que ponte a trabajar Royce si es que quieres quedarte con el empleo.

-querida Jessica, será mejor que no me presiones, no olvides que si me molesta puedo contar todo lo que se.

-cállate idiota, alguien te puede escuchar, está bien tomate tu tiempo, pero hazlo rápido necesito que te desganas de él.

-está bien-sonrió-creo que será divertido.

_**Días después**_

Gracias a clarisa nessie había vuelto a sonreír ya que después de que leah y jane había roto a copito, clarisa se había empeñado en repararlo costara lo que costara, después de todo ese era el regalo que más quería nessie.

Luego de eso había sucedido un acontecimiento raro, de la noche a la mañana Jessica anuncio a todos los sirviente que había un nuevo trabajador y no solo eso, sino que él era la mano derecha de Jessica, cosa que a mucho le hizo sospechar, ya que según ella él era el nuevo jardinero y además el haría cosas diferentes a otro, aquel nuevo sirviente era el mismo tipo que se había presentado semanas atrás, Royce Gómez.

A pesar de todos nessie aun creía en los cuentos de hada y que todo se solucionaría tarde o temprano pero todo cambio lo que sucedió ese día….

Nessie despertó muy emocionada ya que desde asía unas semanas no había visto a Alice, ni a emmett, de hecho no había visto a ninguno de los cullen, por eso, justo hoy, llegaría a visitarla todo los cullen a exención de Edward quien no se encontraba en el país, pero ese día feliz nunca llego, ya que ese día cambiaria muchas cosa para nessie, todo comenzó cuando la pequeña despertó ese día.

Nessie se levanto como de costumbre pero esta vez más feliz que nunca, entonces noto algo raro en la habitación, usualmente siempre que se despertaba se encontraba con una bola de pelos muy juguetón, pero vaya ver su sorpresa que no encontró a jaki en ningún lado de la habitación.

-jaki, ¿Dónde está?-pregunto nessie esperando que jaki ladrara para confirma su ubicación pero no hubo respuesta.

-jaki, jaki ¿sal de donde quiera que este?-volvió a repetir.

Al no encontrar señales de vida, nessie se preocupo y empezó a buscarlo por toda la habitación, lo busco de bajo de la cama pero no encontró nada, luego fue al baño, al corredor, checó el balcón, revisó bajo el ropero, armario, pero no encontró nada.

Nessie siguió buscando a jaki desesperadamente por todas las habitaciones pero no lo encontró, entonces pensó que a lo mejor jaki habría salido al jardín a correo o a jugar, eso pensó, bajo corriendo las escaleras, sé dirigió al jardín y lo empezó a buscar alrededor el jardín, fue cuando por fin lo vio , se acerco corriendo asía él.

-jaki-grito nessie-pero no hubo respuesta.

Entonces nessie se acerco más a jaki y se quedo helado cuando lo vio.

-jaki, jaki-grito nessie mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo tomo con sus bracitos.

-jaki despierta tontito, despierta no es hora de dormir-dijo mientras las lagrimas caía sobre su rostro-jaki, jaki-canturrio nessie pero jaki no se movió, el pequeño perrito estaba completamente helado y duro con la lengua por fuera, a lado del había un pedazo pequeño de carne...

-jaki, por favor abre los ojos chiquito…-no sabía que decir y que hacer ya que las lagrimas no se detenías-jaki no te muera-chillo nessie-jaki no me dejes sola jaki-grito nessie desesperada-jaki tu no...Tu no me dejes-chillo, gritó y lloro.

-vaya nessie, acaba de amanecer y tu ya empezaste con tonterías y medias –dijo Jessica con arrogancia.

-tía jess, jaki no se mueve, además no respira tía, jaki esta…..-no podía decir la palabra muerto.

-muerto, si ya lo vi-dijo con molesta-en vez de estar jugando con ese maldito perro muerto, debería estar asiendo el quehacer que te ordenes, tendré que llamar a los sirvientes para que se deshagan de ese perro pulgoso antes que empiece apestar.

-¿Qué?,¡NO!-grito nessie-jaki no está muerto-dijo nessie desesperada-el no está muerto-grito mientras movía la cabeza en forma de un no.

-jajaja nessie, date cuenta de una vez que jaki está muerto, él ya murió igual que tus padres-grito Jessica con malicie.

-no, jaki no está muerto, estás loca-chillo nessie.

Fue entonces cuando Jessica tomo el rostro de nessie e hizo que ella la viera a los ojos y le grito:

-Jaki ESTA MUERTO, me escuchaste, está bien muerto-grito-I-GUAL que tus padres, no entiendes que tú eres la culpable de sus muertes, TODO EL QUE SE TE ACERCA MUERE.

-no es cierto-chillo Ness.

-claro que sí, todo el que se te acerca muere, primero tu madre, después papa y ahora jaki, entiende de una vez niña que esta salada _**"TODOS LO QUE TE QUIERE MUEREN"**_ entiende de una vez que los cuentos de hadas no existe, y por lo tanto, la vida no es justa, deber darte cuenta que nadie en este mundo te quiere y las personas que te lleguen a querer mueren.

Dicho esto Jessica se fue de ahí, dejando a nessie completamente rota y consumida por el dolor.

-tal vez mi tía tiene razón que los cuentos de nada no existe ni mucho menos que los príncipes azules llega a rescatar a las princesa de la malvada bruja…..pero a pesar de ello yo aun creo que todo va a cambiar, jaki te juro que algún día seré libre y cuando llegue ese día te prometo que nunca más dejare que Jessica me haga daño, jaki te quiero mucho, te amo jaki…..-nessie no pudo más y se quedo sumergida en su dolor y perdida, jaki no era un perro cualquiera si no era el mejor amigo de nessie y su protector, para nessie la perdida de jaki seria apenas el comienzo de todo lo malo que le esperaba.. Y todo gracias a la maldad de Jessica y Royce.

_**Mientras tanto**_

Royce y Jessica se encontraba en el despacho

-toma-dijo Jessica al momento que le tiraba una bolsa a Royce.

-y esto-pregunto sorprendido al ver que adentro había varios billetes.

-es por tu trabajo-sonrió-pobre nessie, está llorando por ese perro pulgoso, realmente Royce ha sido muy efectivo.

-gracias por decirlo jess, pero no creas que fue fácil, ese perro no quería comerse el pedazo de carne aunque al final no pudo resistir, y el pobre murió envenenado, sabe realmente me pregunto porque odias tanto a esa hermosa pequeña

-eso no te importa idiota, y será mejor que te largue de mi vista

-ok, nos vemos jess-dicho esto Royce salió del despacho llevándose la bolsa del dinero, dejando a Jessica sola en sus pensamientos, sí supiera realmente Royce la razón por la que realmente Jessica odiaba a nessie se sorprendería mucho,…..

_**Pobre niña rica  
Se siente más sola que un naufrago en el mar  
Pobre niña  
En su jaula de oro la vida es tan amarga**_

_**Los días se transforma en semanas:**_

Había pasado semanas desde lo que ocurrió con jaki, clarisa se encontraba en la cocina con Melinda preparando el almuerzo, entonces se quedaron en estado de shock al ver que por la puerta entraba nessie.

La pequeña niña llego hasta ella, completamente sucia, su camisa que era de color blanco ahora yacía completamente negra y su pantalón de mezclilla parecía más bien un pants completamente negro. Su hermosos rizo de color cobre estaba llenos de mugre y su carita y manos estaba completamente llenos de tierra. Sus ojos chocolate estaban completamente tristes y sin vida, entonces miro a clarisa y a Melinda y les sonrió con una sonrisa llena de nostalgia.

-oh por dios nessie, ¿Qué te sucedió pequeña?- exclamo desesperada clarisa quien en ese momento llego hasta nessie y con un trapito empezó a limpiar su lindo rostro lleno de tierra.

-nada- suspiro, mientras acariciaba su mano de una forma rara y misteriosa.

-¿Cómo que nada Renesmee?, que es lo que sucedió pequeña, porque está completamente sucia y porque mueves de esa manera sus bracitos…..dime la verdad Renesmee, que te paso...¿ A caso Royce te hizo algo?

-¿a caso ese hombre te hizo algo nessie?-persuadió Melinda.

-¡NO!-dijo mientras movía la cabeza en forma de no-lo que sucedió-exclamo- es que hoy es el día de descanso de Royce y como él se encarga de los jardines y arboles de la casa, mi tía me puso a arrancar la maleza de las flores y a limpiar los jardines, arreglar las plantas y corta algunas hojas de los arboles, según ella no quería que los jardines se dañara porque Royce no trabajaba hoy, fue cuando me puso hacer las tareas que le tocaba a él hoy, además…..

-¿además qué?-pregunto claris

-ella quería que lo hiciera sin guantes, ni que ocupara ninguna de las herramientas de la casa, me dijo que lo tenía que hacer con las manos-agacho su cabecita y empezó a acariciar su manita.

-¡ELLA HIZO QUE!-grito claris-NO, NO, ELLA ESTA ENFERMA, COMO SE ATREVIO, ESA BRUJA-grito aun más fuerte y empezó a caminar de un lugar a otro.

Renesmee no quería que claris sufriera por su cumpla, por eso, en ese instante guardo su pequeñas manitas en sus bolsillo, si clarisa veía lo que le había pasado en su mano, sabía que se desataría una tormenta y ella no quería que pasara eso.

-Renesmee-dijo clarisa que en ese instante vio que nessie escondía sus manitas y se pregunto qué le ocurría- Renesmee, ¿Por qué tienes escondida tus manos?

-¿Qué?, claris-sonrió-no tengo escondido mis manos-aclaro.

-claro que si nessie- persuadió -muéstrame tus mano-musito.

-clarisa, no es nada, solo estoy jugando con mis manos-volvió a repetir.

-RENESMEE-pronuncio muy seria-muéstrame tu mano ahora mismo.

-pero….pero

-pero nada, muéstramelas-dicho esto nessie no pudo ocultar mas su manita ,y se las mostro a clarisa muy despacio.

-¡_**Renesme**_**e!-**grito clarisa horrorizada al ver las pequeñas manitas de nessie, a simple vista su pequeñas manos se veía completamente roja y con sangre pero luego observo con mayor determinación y vio que su mamitas estaba completamente heridas y además sangrando, clarisa al verlo no pudo mas sintió que su corazón se partía en muchos pedacitos mientras una lagrima cayo por su rostro.

-¿Que sucede clarisa?-pregunto Melinda mientras miraba las manos de nessie-oh por dios-chillo Melinda -no puede ser, mira tú lindas manos…..-Melinda empezó a caminar en circulo-esto es inhumano, como se atrevió esa bruja, tu solo eres una niña….esa maldita ya verá lo que le pasara.

-no se preocupe, no me duele-mintió-así que mejor déjelo así.

-claro que no-mascullo clarisa-Melinda ve a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que está en la bodegas de la despensa-dijo sin voz

-claris….

-si voy por ellas, nessie ahorita curaremos tu hermosa manitas

Dicho esto Melinda salió corriendo así la bodega, mientras tanto clarisa cargo a nessie muy cuidadosamente así el l lavabo y con mucho cuidado le lavo sus pequeñitas manos.

-hayyy-chillo nessie al momento que clarisa le jabonaba su manita y las enjuagaba.

-lo siento nessie-dijo con voz rota.

-no es nada clarisa-sonrió, mientras clarisa secaba su manitas con mucho cuidado-gracias clarisa por limpiar mis heridas y por preocuparte por mí.

-nessie no tienes que agradecer nada pequeña-acaricio su rostro-yo….no he hecho nada, absolutamente nada por cuídate y protegerte de esa bruja-entonces clarisa estallo en lagrimas-perdóname nessie, por no protegerte como es debido, lo siento mucho mi niña….

-claris…-nessie suspiro mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de clarisa con sus manitas- tu siempre me has cuidado y por eso debo darte las gracias…

-pero nessie….

-pero nada clarisa, desde que nací me has cuidado como si fuera tu hija, me proteges como lo hacia mi mami, tu siempre ayudaste y cuidaste a mi mami, ella te quería mucho como yo te quiero a ti, siempre me has apoyado ,me has dado de comer aun encontrar de Jessica, te preocupas por mi y siempre me preguntas como estoy, por eso clarisa para mi ,eres una persona especial al igual que Víctor, Melinda, Kate, Alejandro, todos ustedes son mi familia y yo los quiero mucho pero en especial a ti clarisa…cuando me cuidas es como si mi mami estuviera conmigo….

Al decir esto nessie abrazo fuertemente a Clarisa, él cariño y el amor que le daba todas esta personas a nessie, así que cada vez se forjara lazos de amor entre ellos y al mismo tiempo nessie aprendía que los sentimiento eran los más hermoso de ser humano…

_**Se le ve llorar  
Por la dicha que no puede comprar  
Tristeza total  
No hay médico que cure este mal  
**_

_**Las semanas se transforman en meses**_

Aun no sabía porque había venido, yo no encajaba en este lugar, al momento de ver como los demás niños abrazaba a sus mami, me sentí celosa y a la vez muy triste. Extrañaba a mis papis y sobretodos los amaba tanto, que al ver a las familias abrazadas y felices, sentía que mi corazoncito iba estallar.

No sé porque mi tía me trajo aquí, estaba más que obvio que al ver a las madres con sus hijos yo añoraría estar con mis padres, me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraba en este lugar.

Lo más doloroso que me había pasado en estos meses ,era este día tan especial, una lagrima cayo de mi rostro, realmente me sentí muy mal, ver cuántos empeño había tenido las maestras para adornar todo el salón, realmente había quedado hermoso, rosas rojas alrededor de todo el salón, listones de color rojo, blanco , adornado las sillas, luces de colores alrededor del escenario y sobretodo la hermosa manta que decía: "FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES" y debajo de ella había un hermoso dibujo de una señora sosteniendo a un bebe.

Si, hoy era 10 de mayo, el primero y más doloroso de mi vida, este era el primer día de las madres que pasaba sin mi mami ni papi, sentía tanta ganas de llorar y gritar pero no podía, no quería que las madre que había venido al festival, a pasar un rato agradable se viera en vueltas en mi dolor.

Una madres es lo más hermoso que dios creo, para que nosotros los seres humanos la apreciáramos y cuidáramos de ellas, valoremos y disfrutemos cada día de nuestro días, si eso era una madre, pero yo ya no tenía a la mía, no pude evitar pensar en mis papis, en ese momento llego leah y jane.

-mira mira, que tenemos aquí-sonrió maliciosamente leah-no eres tú, el monstruo del lago Ness.

-jajaja- sonrió jane ante el comentario de leah- yo no sabía que podía venir las niñas que no tienes papas ni mucho menos mamás.

-jane y leah ¿por qué me dicen eso?-dije tristemente.

-porque tú eres una HU-ÉR-FA-NA-dijo leah lentamente-dime nessie, que se siente no tener una mami.

-si nessie, dinos que se sientes no tener una MAMÁ.

Cuando me digiero eso no pude más y empecé a llorar.

-jajaja, lloras porque nadie te quiere o porque no tienes mama-mascullo jane

-pobre, pobre, nessie, es una lastimas que nadie te quiera, ni muchos menos tu mamá-contraataco leah.

-no es cierto-chille-mi mami me quería mucho.

-si tanto te quería, donde está, no la veo por ningún lugar,….. ya recordé, ella está muerta.-dijo maliciosamente leah -muerta, muerta, muerta, muerta -canturrio leah

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas

-por favor le pedimos a todos los niños que le dé muestre cuanto quieren a sus mami con un fuerte abrazo.

-vámonos jane, tenemos que ir abrazar a nuestra madre, porque nosotras si tenemos una-dicho esto ella salieron corriendo Asia Jessica a quien abrazaban fuertemente.

Mientras tanto nessie lloraba, en ese momento, nessie sitio un brazo cálido alrededor de su cuerpecito, ella alzo la vista y se encontró con esme.

-esme-dijo sin voz

-esas niñas son muy malas, nessie, son idénticas a Jessica, no le creas nada de lo que te dice princesa, sabes que yo no soy verdadera mama, pero si me lo permites yo quisiera serlo pequeña.

-esme- no pude más y la abrase fuertemente- gracias-susurre.

_**¿De dónde viene el frío que le llena el alma?  
¿Quien le robo las ganas de soñar?  
**_

_**Los meses se transforma en años:**_

Estaba harta de todo, no sé cómo fue, ni como paso pero me había salido de mi casa, había corrido no sé cuantos kilometro y había llegado a un parque.

Solo para escapar un rato de la malvada bruja de Jessica, mire alrededor y solo pude ver a muchos niños jugando, entonces me senté en una de las banquitas que había en el parque y me quede mirando a los niños que corría de aquí para ya, lo felices que eran mientras que yo tenía que trabajar para comer, ellos se divertía y eran felices, de pronto note a una pequeña familia que se encontraba jugando con su pequeña hija a la que calcula que tenía mi misma edad, por un momento sentí como si yo fuera esa niña rodeada por mis padre a los que tanto quería, no pude evitar derramar lagrimas y en ese momento envidie a esa niña, ella era feliz con su padre, mientras yo sufría y lloraba por no tener a los míos.

Sabía que nunca más volvería ver a mis padres, ellos se habían ido y me había dejado con esa malvada bruja. No pude evitar pensar en ese momento, qué tal si me escapaba, si me iba a aun lugar lejos de esa bruja malvada, un lugar donde sería feliz y solo me divertiría y jugaría sin nadie que me obligara a trabajar para comer.

Pero entonces pensé, si me voy ¿quién me extrañaría?, sabía que Jessica, leah, jane y Royce no lo haría pero luego recordé a Alice, emmett, esme, Carlisle, clarisa, Kate, Melinda, Víctor, Alejandro, Anthony y…jake

Que pasaría su me fuera y jake viniera por mí, él no me encontraría y sabia que el sufriría por mi culpa, después de todo el me había prometido regresar por mí, para formar una familia, además Alice me extrañaría, igual que toda la familia cullen, todos mis amigos y… Anthony. Suspiré resinada, claro que no me podía escapar, sabía que era una tontería.

Sonreí y mire por última vez a esa hermosa familia, mientras soñaba que yo era esa niña aquí ellos abrazaba con tanto amor….

Luego medí la vuelta así el camino de mi sufrimiento y dolor.

_**Pobre niña rica  
Se siente más sola que un naufrago en el mar  
Pobre niña rica  
En su jaula de oro la vida es tan amarga**_

_**4 años después**_

-vamos nessie, hay que decirles-mascullo Alice

-ali, no puedo decirles nada -susurro nessie.

-claro que si, sólo tienes que decirles lo que te hace Jessica

-no Alice, no me creería, además….Carlisle está muy ocupado con la empresa, el no tiene tiempo para esto.

-bueno si, esta algo ocupado…pero nessie aun así, ya que hablar con él, o por lo menos, decirle a mi mama, se que ella le pondrá un alto a Jessica.

-no Alice, tía esme está ocupada con el hospital,

Desde hace 4 años Carlisle subió a ser el presidente de las empresa "vulturis y asociados", desde entonces el no ha tenido tiempo para nada, ya que la empresa absorbía todo su tiempo al tal grado de que esme tuvo que hacerse cargo del hospital cullen, nessie sabía que si decía algo sobre el maltrato que le hacía Jessica solo ocasionaría más problemas a los cullen, aunque Alice afirmara lo contrario.

Alice solo quería que nessie dejara de sufrir, ella sabia el maltrato que nessie recibía por parte de Jessica pero ella no podía hacer nada ya que nessie y ella había hecho un juramento, si Alice rompía ese juramento nessie había dicho que nunca más le hablaría en su vida, cosa que Alice no quería que pasara.

-está bien nessie, por esta vez no te persuadiré pero para la próxima si-suspiro-cambiando de tema como esta jake.

Al decir eso el rostro de nessie cambio completamente, Alice noto como los ojos de nessie se ponía triste.

-yo y jake…hace mas de 4 meses que no tengo noticias suyas, la ultima que le escribí, le dije que sentía mucho lo que le paso a su mama y que no olvidara que ahora estaba en un lugar mejor, esa fue la última vez que el me respondió una carta, dé ahí en adelante le he escrito varias pero él no me ha respondido ninguna.

Hacia unos 4 meses atrás, Sarah y Billy Black tuvieron un accidente de tránsito, al parecer un carro se había pasado el alto, y se estampo contra el carro de los Black desafortunadamente Sarah Black murió al instante y Billy había salido lesionado de los piernas, a que acontecimiento había marcado la vida de los Black y sobre todo la de jake, ya que él estaba más apegado a su madre.

Nessie no pudo contener las lágrimas

-oh nessie, lo siento, no sabía qué...Lo extrañaba tanto

-a pesar de todo jake es mi mejor amigo y lo extraño mucho ali, no me importa si no cumple su promesa pero yo quisiera saber que está bien-dijo mientras abrazaba a Alice.

-yo sé Ness, se que jake, no te ha olvidado y sé que algún día regresara por ti.

-de verdad lo crees-dijo nessie mientras alzaba la vista

-claro que si…

_**En ese momento en otro lugar.**_

-toma jess, esta carta acaba de llegar.

-como molesta ese niño, no se cansa de escribir-dijo enojada.

Así unos 4 meses atrás Jessica había ordenado a Royce que cualquier carta que mandara a nessie o viceversa se la entregara a ella y que por ningún motivo nessie recibiera ninguna de esa carta que le llegara.

-¿por qué no te deshace de ella?-pregunto Royce.

-porque algún día me puede servir para algo-dicho esto Jessica abrió la caja fuerte y metió la carta junto con las demás enviadas por jaki y por nessie.

_**Se le ve llorar  
Por la dicha que no puede comprar  
Tristeza total  
No hay médico que cure este mal**_

**En la actualidad**

"A pasado ya más de 9 años desde que la vida de Renesmee cambio radicalmente, ahora en la actualidad, ella es una linda jovencita de 15 años.

-ya es tarde- musite -mientras terminaba de peinarme, mire aquel espejo donde se reflejaba aquella niña que ahora había crecido.

Suspire, cómo siempre que me veía en el espejo, realmente no era tan bonita ni hermosa como era leah y jane, yo no tenía un cuerpo de modelo, ni mucho menos pecho grandes, ni caderas grandes, era realmente patética como decía ellas, a pesar de todo aquel espejo aun reflejaba aquella cara de mi niñez.

-Renesmee, Alice te esta esperado-grito Kate.

-sí, ahorita voy Kate-suspire y sonríe.

A pesar de todo la maldad de mi tía, y por más que me odiara, aun conservaba la ilusión de que algún día seria libre, aunque la verdad muy pronto me iría lejos de forks y por fin empezaría a vivir mi vida, lejos de todo ese odio que tenia Jessica, me dirigí así la puerta, como siempre Alice estaba abajo esperándome para irnos juntas a la escuela.

A pesar de todo aun seguía pensado en jake, pero asía más de 5 años que no sabía nada de él. Suspire, sabía que jake se había olvidado de mí y yo ya lo había aceptado, miré nuevamente mi habitación antes de irme asía la escuela, mi propio infierno personal.

_**Pobre niña rica  
Se siente más sola que un naufrago en el mar  
Pobre niña rica  
En su jaula de oro la vida es tan amarga**_

_**

* * *

**_

hola

antes que nada una enorme disculpa u.u de verdad que no tengo perdon de dios, les dije que el viernes pasado iba actualizar pero ya no pude, de verdad disculpeme pero ando echa loca con mis examenes finales y la entrega de trabajo ¬¬ los profes se pasa, como quiere que hagamos tanta tarea en tan poco tiempo ...

jejeje, espero que les guste, y si jessica es muy malvada, pero esperence ya que ella le hara la vida imposible a nessie, pobrecita, ella sufrira u.u

mejor no les dijo mas ,muahahaha(risa malvada¬¬ sorry jejeje ya se me pego la malda de jess) paciencia chicas, pronto aparecera jake(wiiii :P)

jajaja asi que estence pendiente, por cierto a partir de proximo capitulo, daremos un salto a la vida de nessie en su adolescencia asi que mucho **ojo**, el lenguaje cambiara radical jajaja se usara palabra fuertes como zorra,puto,imbecil,bitch, etc...a**dvertencia**

**bueno por ultimo, quiero avisarle que intentare actualizar el proximo domingo,¬¬ se preguntara porque, si ya salgo el viernes de clases, pero el estreno de eclipse es el 2 de julio aqui en mexico y yo quiero ir el viernes wiiiii(aunque puede que vaya el sabado ¬¬) pero bueno **

**estence pendiente y si el domingo no he actualizado entonces sera asta el viernes,**

**bueno me retiro**

**espero que les guste y profa deje un review**

**y disculpe por no dejarles adelanto, es que aun no termino el proximo capitulo, pero a lo que me deje un review les mandare un pequeño adelanto cuando lo termine**

**nos vemos**

**bye(y disculpe por los errores de ortografia u.u)  
**

"**"por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

** n.n team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	15. NOTAS DE LA AUTORA 1

Hola a todos

Muahaha estoy de regreso, antes que nada no me vaya a tirar tomates T_T me acabo de bañar (xD) si sorry les dije que esta vacaciones actualizaría pero no pude (siempre dice eso ¬¬)

-quien te hablo ¬¬

(yo,soy tu conciencia)

-=O tengo conciencia

(claro que si, yo soy la que te habla cuando no quieres despertar o te quedas viendo al poste gigante de Taylor de tu cuarto)

-oye,yo siempre me levanto solita¬¬ y nunca me quedo embobada con el poste(;P)

(si como no ¬¬)

-ignórela….

Bueno asi donde estaba, hay me acorde ,anteriormente les había dicho que actualizaría esta vacaciones y asi era el plan, hasta que mi papa me dijo que no llevaría la compu, yo me quede asi de que?,si el me dijo, lo que oíste , yo asi ok, estaba bien, por ese motivo no pude actualizar, hace poco regrese a casa y como no había escrito nada, tuve que ponerme las pilas, apenas el jueves termine el capitulo, se preguntara si ya lo terminaste porque no lo subes y pues es que … cuando termino un capitulo, mi amiga y beta Carla se encarga de ver y ayudarme con algunas cositas del capítulo(lo admito soy pésima en ortografía) ella me dijo que en estos días me lo manda, asi que de verdad les pido paciencia y también una enorme disculpa para compensarlo les dejare un adelanto exclusiva del

"próximo capitulo: un salto a mi vida"

_-RENESMEE-grito alguien desde el segundo piso._

_Diablos, no quería oír su voz tan temprano, como era posible que Jessica estuviera despierta a esta hora. No quería empezar mi día escuchándola sus quejas y ordenes._

_Así que tenía dos opciones, ignorarla y salir corriendo de la cocina o ir a ver que quería¬¬ la primera opción era muy tentador, aunque si no iba a ver que quería esa bruja, de seguro me castigaría como siempre, en ese momento oír pintar a Alice ,sonreí , había llegado mi salvación._

_ _0_0__

_Ella me vio y puso los ojos en blanco_

_-bueno dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora hay que hablar de algo mucho más importante._

_-¿a...que te refieres?-dije intentando de cambiar de tema, ya sabía a dónde iba esta conversación, de hecho llevaba semanas evitando que habláramos de eso._

_-nessie-dijo seriamente -¿qué has decidido con respecto a lo de hablar con Edward sobre Alec?_

_-alice, olvida ese asunto-suspire_

_-¿Qué….? ¿Qué lo olvide?-dijo ofendida-Renesmee, tenemos que hacer algo encentra de ese maldito bastardo-chillo Alice.-este asunto no se puede quedar así, nessie debemos de hablar con Edward o mi papa._

_-Alice olvídalo, es mas deberías ignorar todo ese asunto, como yo, además tarde o temprano Alec se cansara de todo esto…_

_

* * *

_

=O que les pareció (muahahaha risa malvada)creo que es gusto esta pequeña compensación, bueno se preguntara cuando actualizare pues …esta semana cuando me llegue el capitulo inspeccionada y corregida en las letras jejejej xD(de verdad gracias Carla por tu ayuda)creo que en esta semana nos estaremos viendo,

De verdad muchas gracias a: **RiniAndHelio, AlmiiNessie, MyGypsyPauletta, Lizzie Cullen Black, tania N.L, alexblackcullen, y Milita Black**

Por cierto:** Milita Black**, tranquila amiga jejeje pronto actualizare y de verdad gracias, me dejaste 3 review, por cierto me gustaría saber tu pagina de blog,ya que la que me dejaste esta inconclusa, de verdad tranquila pronto actualizare, te doy mi palabra de señora black(otra vez lo mismo¬¬, no te conformas con jake y le pones los cuerno con Taylor,y luego te pasa como su fueras una santita)

-ignora a la loca de mi conciencia, esta algo desubicada

(Mira quién habla¬¬)

-quieres pelea eeee

(Si, a ver si puedes hacerme daño muahahaha)

-bueno chicas disculpe a mi loca conciencia, tome coca cola y creo que me hizo mal a mi y a mi conciencia ¬¬

Próximamente aparecerá un personaje esperado uzhhhhh

Este yo no dije nada

Nos vemos con cariño fran

**"porque solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar(auuuu)"**

**"absolutamente imprimada de jake"**

**p.d: jejeje no crea que estoy loca ¬¬por escribir que me peleo con mi conciencia pero es que me gusta hacer maldades y más si hago reír a las personas, soy una persona alegre y que te saca una sonrisa si esta triste así soy, gusta creear dialogos divertidos jejeje xD donde pueda hacer reir a las personas ^_^ quise poner algo de humor,ya que no habia actualizado hace meses jajaja xD,bueno nos vemos ...  
**

y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	16. 13Un salto a mi vida

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**.

El título de la historia (y parte de la trama) se basa en la telenovela mexicana "Mi pobre niña rica"

Gracias **ari **por ayudarme con las locas ideas para los capítulos.

**Nota**: los capítulos serán contados desde el punto de vista de Nessie, salvo algunas excepciones que acuerdo a la situación o capitulo.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

Jejeje por fin actualicez, antes que nada una enorme disculpa, lo siento pero como sabe mi beta esta algo ocupada y si ella esta historia tendría varios errores de ortografía,

Gracias carla eres mi salvación. ^_^

* * *

**Un salto a mi vida**

El reloj sonó por toda la habitación, marcando las cinco de la mañana. Diablos, ya había amanecido. ¡Cómo odiaba que amaneciera tan temprano! Bueno realmente el problema no era que amaneciera temprano, sino que me tenía que levantar a esa hora.

Miré el reloj de la mesita, cerciorándome de que ya era de mañana; muchas veces, Leah o Jane alteraban mi despertador y lo reprogramaban dos horas antes de que me levantara, o bien alteraban la hora.

Después de revisar el pequeño reloj que escondía debajo de mi cama (el cual había conseguido para corroborar en este tipo de casos), me di cuenta de que era la hora correcta. Eran las 5, mi hora de levantarme; claro, si quería llegar temprano a la escuela. Con pereza, me levanté de la cama y me fui directo al baño; llené la tina con agua caliente mientras buscaba la ropa que me pondría.

Sentía que en cualquier momento me ganaría el sueño, así que me apresuré a entrar a la tina. Cuando el agua tocó mi cuerpo, sentí una ola de calor que me sonaba como el paraíso; me sentía tan relajada, que en ocasiones no me gustaba salir de la tina. Después de 15 minutos, salí y me dirigí al tocador, sencillo y pequeño, que tenia; aunque el espejo era gigantesco, lo odiaba. Tía Jessica me lo regaló con una doble intención, no porque en realidad fuera buena.

**_Jessica buena, sí cómo no, y la madrastra de Blanca Nieves nunca la quiso envenenar_, pensé sarcásticamente.**

Jessica me había regalado ese enorme espejo con la idea de que todos los días me viera en el, según ella, lo fea que era. Bueno fea, fea, tampoco era, pero no era hermosa y bella como Leah o Jane.

No era alta, media alrededor de 1.55 m., no tenia tanto pecho, ni cadera formada; parecía más bien como una muñeca de trapo: deforme y sin gracia. Lo único hermoso de mi era mis ojos y mi cabello. Aunque Alice decía que mi rostro era hermoso, para mí no lo era, ya que era el mismo que tenía desde que era niña; claro que ahora tenía un toque más adulto.

Suspire y me comencé arreglar antes que se me hiciera tarde. Me puse el uniforme de la preparatoria de Seattle **(NA/ lo puede ver mi perfil)**: una falda azul marino con varias rayitas, una camisa manga larga y una corbata (aunque podía variar, ya que en esta preparatoria, había distintos uniformes de acuerdo a la ocasión).

Sonreí. Yo, Renesmee Volturi, iba a la prestigiosa preparatoria de Seattle. Claro todo esto se lo debía a Carlisle, ya que siempre estaba pendiente en mi educación; si por Jessica fuera, ella no dejaría que estudiara.

Me apresuré a ponerme mis calcetas y zapatos; me miré por última vez en el espejo y bajé a desayunar.

―Bueno días ―susurré a Melinda, quién se encontraba en la cocina.

―Hola,, Nessie ―respondió gentilmente―. Espero que tengas mucha hambre, ya que te preparé unos ricos hot cakes ―sonrió mientras me servía varios hot cakes con cajeta.

―Gracias ―sonreí― ¿Por cierto, la bruja ya se levantó? ―ella sonrió por mi comparación.

―Aún no… ―bufó― por suerte, sino ya estaría gritando por su desayuno o ya estaría esparciendo su veneno.

―Claro que si ―interrumpió Clarisa―. Buenos días, Nessie ―me sonrió con cariño mientras entraba a la cocina.

―Buenos días, Clarisa.

―¿Ya te vas a la escuela? ―me preguntó mientras miraba el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 de la mañana.

―Sí ―mascullé―. Alice no tarda en venir por mí. Ya sabes que Seattle está algo lejos de Forks, y tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela, ya sabes falta muy poco para que termine el semestre ―sonreí.

―¡Oh, sí! Solo faltan 3 meses y medio para que termines ―dijo con sarcasmo.

―Claris ―me quejé mientras estallaba en risas. Tenía razón, faltaba más o menos 3 meses para que saliera; pero para mí significaba mucho mas, ya que pronto seria libre.

Y no era para tanto. Después de todo, pronto me iría a estudia mi universidad lejos de Forks, y sobretodo lejos de Jessica y sus malvadas hijas.

Aún no podía creer que Alice y yo salgamos dos años antes de la preparatoria, tomando en cuenta que las dos tenemos solamente 15 años. Al final, valió la pena todo el esfuerzo y estudio. Según Emmett, Alice y yo teníamos un súper cerebro, ya que podíamos procesar tanta información en un solo segundo, y somos unas súper computadoras andantes. En ese momento, una voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

―¡RENESMEE! ―gritó alguien desde el segundo piso.

Diablos, no quería oír su voz tan temprano. ¿Cómo era posible que Jessica estuviera despierta a esta hora? No quería empezar mi día escuchándola con sus quejas y ordenes. Así que tenía dos opciones: ignorarla y salir corriendo de la cocina o ir a ver que quería. La primera opción era muy tentadora, aunque si no iba a ver qué quería esa bruja, de seguro me castigaría como siempre u.u .

En ese momento oír a Alice tocar el claxon de su automóvil y sonreí; había llegado mi salvación.

―Adiós ―me despedí de Melinda y Clarisa, quienes estaban muertas de la risa.

―Adiós, Nessie ―me dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

―¿Vienes a almorzar? ―preguntó Melinda.

―No creo, ya que pasaré a la empresa.

Desde que tenía diez años, había encontrado una forma de pasar menos tiempo con Jessica, y todo gracias a Carlisle. Le había propuesto que, si quería, él me podía enseñar los manejos de la empresa poco a poco. Naturalmente, como decía Emmett, yo tenía la capacidad de entender y comprender lo me enseñaba

Poco a poco la empresa Volturi pasó a ser parte de mi vida. Desde ese momento, todas las tardes estoy metida en la empresa, y por ese motivo había decidido estudiar una carrera que se relacionara con empresas. Tal vez hacia cosas pequeñas para la empresa, pero eso no me importaba; quería que mi papá se sintiera orgulloso de mí, haciéndome cargo de algo que él amaba.

―De acuerdo ―sonrió Melinda

―Cuídate, pequeña ―susurró Clarisa mientras me abrazaba.

―Gracias

En ese momento, salí corriendo hacia el hermoso Porsche amarillo de Alice; me subí al auto y Alice arrancó a toda velocidad.

―¡Oh Alice, eres mi salvación! ―le sonreí.

―Claro, ¿cuando no? Y bien, ¿esta vez en qué te salve?―preguntó curiosa.

―Pues la bruja me estaba hablando antes que llegaras ―sonreí

―¿Oh, Jessica ya esta levantada? ¡Oh por Dios, hoy va a llover! ―dijo sarcásticamente.

―Allie, en Forks siempre llueve ―rezongué.

―¡Nessie, tenías que ser aguafiestas!

―Alguien tiene que ser realista ―sonreí

Ella me vio y puso los ojos en blanco.

―Bueno, dejemos eso para otro momento, ahora hay que hablar de algo mucho más importante.

―¿A... a qué te refieres? ―dije, intentando de cambiar de tema. Ya sabía a dónde iba esta conversación; de hecho llevaba semanas evitando que habláramos de eso.

―Nessie ―dijo seriamente― ¿Qué has decidido con respecto a lo de hablar con Edward sobre Alec?

―Alice, olvida ese asunto ―suspiré

―¿Qué? ¿Que lo olvide? ―dijo ofendida― Renesmee, tenemos que hacer algo acerca de ese maldito bastardo ―chilló Alice―. Este asunto no se puede quedar así, Nessie, debemos de hablar con Edward o mi papá.

―Alice, olvídalo. Es más, deberías ignorar todo ese asunto, como yo. Tarde o temprano, Alec se cansará de todo esto…

Aunque las palabras salían de mi boca, ni yo misma me lo creía. A pesar de querer aparentar que este tema no me afectaba, la verdad era todo lo contrario; nunca pensé que ir a la escuela fuera un infierno, pues siempre me había sentido cómoda y bien en la preparatoria de Seattle. Pero ahora ya no era así; desde que Alec comenzó ese maldito rumor, mi vida se convirtió en un infierno.

Nunca pensé que las palabras dolieran más que los golpes que me daba mi tía cuando era pequeña. El sólo recordar cómo las personas me señalan y me juzgaban por algo que yo no había hecho, se me partía el alma. A veces, quería que todo acabara y que todo regresara a ser como antes.

**Aún recuerdo el día en que todo cambió y todo por el maldito ego de Alec.**

_Había comenzado un nuevo semestre en la preparatoria de Seattle, y después de unas largas vacaciones de verano, Alec había regresado con mucha más energía para comenzar su nueva recolección de mujeres. Según los rumores, cuando Alec había cumplido sus 12 años, su papá había decidido que era hora de que Alec dejara atrás la niñez y se convirtiera en todo un hombre; por ese motivo el Sr. Wolfe había llevado a Alec a un prostíbulo, ya que según las tradiciones antiguas, a esa edad los niños se convierten en hombres._

_Desde ese día a Alec solo le importaba tener sexo y nada más que eso. Había estado con un sinfín de mujeres. Pero este año había decidido que su próxima presa sería Renesmee Cullen. Según Leah, Nessie era virgen e inocente, cosa que a Alec le pareció muy interesante; había estado con muchas mujeres, pero ninguna virgen; esto hacía que el ego de Alec se excitara más._

_Tal vez Nessie no era hermosa o tenía un cuerpo bien formado como las demás chicas con las que había estado, pero a Alec le gustaba el rostro de Nessie: tan inocente y tierno; él se imaginaba cómo convertiría a esa niña en una mujer, y cómo perdería su inocencia con él. _

_El primer día de clases, Nessie se encontraba bajo un enorme árbol de la preparatoria de Seattle, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba que Alice terminara sus clases de corte y confección. En ese momento, Alec se le acercó y la saludó como si fueran muy buenos amigos._

―_Hola,, Renesmee ― saludó Alec mientras se acercaba a Nessie._

―_Hola,, Alec, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? ―preguntó educadamente, mientras cerraba su libro con delicadeza. Para Nessie, era raro que el chico más popular de la escuela se le acercara; además que él era el mejor amigo de Leah._

―_Tal vez sí me puedas ayudar ―dijo mientras miraba a Nessie con lujuria― ¿Quisiera saber si has visto a Leah?_

―_Alec, no sé si sepas, pero Leah y yo no nos llevamos_

―_Bueno, Nessie, en realidad no la buscaba a ella, si no a ti ―dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que Nessie se sonrojara._

―_Este… ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? ―dijo nerviosa_

―_Nessie, eres muy hermosa ―susurró mientras intentaba acariciar su mejilla._

_En ese momento, Nessie reconoció la misteriosa actitud de Alec como una trampa, y dio un paso así atrás alejándose de él._

―_Ve al grano, Wolfe, ¿qué diablos quieres? ―escupió de repente._

_Nessie sabía todo los rumores que decía de Alec; ella no era de esas personas que creía en todo lo que se les dice, y aunque no conocía a Alec, tenía una extraña sensación que la inquietaba; sabía que algo estaba tramando._

―_Estaba bien, Nessie, te seré sincero: me gustas mucho y quisiera saber si quieres salir conmigo ―soltó de repente._

_Nessie quedo muda por aquella confesión, pero a pesar de todo había algo en lo que le dijo Alec que no creía. Algo estaba mal con esta escena. _

Alec es el más guapo de la escuela y podía tener a cualquier mujer, ¿por qué me elegiría?_, pensó Nessie. _Tal vez se trae algo entre manos; lo mejor es que lo rechace.

―_Lo siento Alec, pero no puedo salir contigo ―dijo seria―. No sé si lo sepas, pero saliendo de la escuela, siempre paso a la empresa a ayudar en lo que pueda a mi padrino. Paso todas las tardes ocupada en la oficina. En un futuro, yo seré la encargada de esa empresa, así que tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda del negocio ―dijo, levantándose y viendo a Alec―. Será en otra ocasión, y si me disculpas, me tengo que ir ―dijo antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar._

_Alec quedo en shock. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña insignificante lo hubiera rechazado?_

_Pero, en vez de enojarse y olvidarse del asunto, sonrió y le pareció excitante aquella reacción; el rechazo de Nessie era un juego que para Alec a penas estaba comenzado._

_Los días pasaron y Alec seguía intentando salir con Nessie, pero ella lo rechazaba, logrando convertirse poco a poco en la obsesión del joven Wolfe. Él añoraba tener algo imposible y no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, al tal grado que muchos de sus amigos se empezaron a dar cuenta del interés de Nessie. En poco tiempo, el resto del alumnado masculino estaba totalmente idiotizado por la joven Volturi, invitándola a salir y cortejándola, a pesar de la rabia que le causaba a Alec._

_Alec no quería que nadie tuviera a Nessie, si él no podía, nadie la tendría. Empezó a divulgar que él y Nessie habían tenido relaciones sexuales, pero después de eso, Nessie había dicho que no le interesaba estar con Alec, y que ella quería probar con otros. Practicante dijo que Nessie era una zorra; una cualquiera._

_Por supuesto, Leah y Jane se habían encargado de confirmar este rumor, añadiéndole nuevos chismes con el propósito de lastimar a Nessie. En unos días, toda la preparatoria de Seattle estaba enterada del chisme sobre lo zorra que era la chica Volturi. Cuando Nessie se enteró, se sintió dolida y lastimada. Intentó hablar con Alec, para que desmintiera todos los chismes. _

―_¿Alec, por qué lo hiciste?, ¿Por qué dijiste eso de mi? ―reclamó Nessie con lágrimas en los ojos―. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada! ¿Por qué haces esto?_

―_Lo siento tanto, Nessie ―se burló―, pero tú siempre me rechazabas, y yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto. No tienes idea de cómo empezó a afectar mi reputación que la chica más deseada del bachillerato me rechazara _a mí_, Alec Wolfe, el chico más popular de la escuela. Los demás chicos se estaban dando cuenta, y sabia que ellos intentarían salir contigo, y no podía permitir eso, preciosa ―rio maliciosamente. _

_»Ahora nadie te tomará enserio, a excepción de mi, claro; solo yo puedo borrar ese rumor, si aceptas salir conmigo. Me aseguraré de que todo el campus sepa que simplemente estabas confundida, pero que estás dispuesta a sentar cabeza y quedarte conmigo. Así que mejor acéptalo Nessie y salgamos juntos ―dicho esto, Alec bajó sus labios hacia Nessie, pero ella lo recibió con una cachetada._

―_No me importa que seas el único hombre en el mundo, yo nunca saldría con una escoria como tú. Me importa una mierda lo que digan de mí, mientras yo sepa que es mentira es lo que importa y me es suficiente ―dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos._

―_Me da gusto que pienses de esa manera. Digo, después de todo, todos saben que eres UNA ZORRA ―gritó Alec. Nessie salió corriendo con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas ―Nadie va a querer estar contigo, Volturi._

_A pesar de encarar a Alec, Nessie se sentía fatal. ¿Cómo alguien podía inventar tal cosa solo por no querer salir con él? Además, ella no entendía como Leah y Jane podían apoyar a Alec con esa tontería. Se suponía que ellas eran su familia, y la familia se apoya en las buenas y en las malas. Pero en vez de eso, Leah y Jane odiaban a Nessie, y ella no sabía por qué._

―¿Nessie, estás bien? ―preguntó Alice después de que me quedé callada por un buen rato.

―Lo siento Allie, ando algo distraída ―confesé apenada.

―¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Nessie? ―preguntó Alice preocupada.

―Nada, es solo que...

―¿Solo que…?

―Estaba pensado en por qué Leah y Jane apoyaron a Alec con todos esos rumores. Se supone que somos primas, pero es como si no fuéramos nada ―dije con melancolía―. No sé por qué me odian.

―Por envidia ―contesto Alice, encogiéndose de hombros y sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

―¿Envidia de mi? ―pregunté confundida

―Sí, Nessie, ellas están celosas de que tu hayas heredado una gran fortuna y en cambio ellas no tienen nada, absolutamente nada. La única razón por la cual ellas viven como reinas, es porque Jessica tiene tu custodia. Son malas y crueles; son unas brujas.

―Tienes razón Alice ―sonreí―, gracias por apoyarme siempre.

―De nada, Nessie, ya sabes que nosotras somos hermanas del alma ―sonrió.

―Mejor hablemos de ti. ¿Quisiera saber cómo vas con Jazz? ―al decir esto, Alice se puso roja como un tomate.

―¿Qué tal te caen Quil y Seth? ―preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.

―Alice, no estamos hablando de ellos, si no de ti y Jazz ―le respondí.

―Nessie ―suspiró― ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tú sabes que entre Jazz y yo no hay nada, solo somos amigos ―dijo con tristeza.

―Por eso mismo, Alice, ¿por qué no le has dicho lo que sientes por él?

Desde que tengo uso de razón, Alice siempre ha estado enamorada de Jasper. Ellos siempre han sido los mejores amigos; de hecho, Jasper conoce a la perfección todo sobre Alice al igual que ella de él. Lo que no entendía era por qué Alice no era sincera con Jasper. Yo sabía que si se sinceraba con él, tenía la posibilidad de que Jasper sintiera lo mismo por ella.

―Porque no quiero perder su amistad. No quiero que Jasper se sienta incómodo si le digo lo que siento por él. Sé que si él se entera, nuestra amistad ya no será como antes. Además, él está enamorado de María…

―¿María? ―¡Diablos! Había olvidado que Jasper tenía novia en estos momentos―. Lo siento, Alice. No quise echarle sal a la herida.

―No te disculpes, Nessie, es obvio por qué Jasper está enamorado de María. ¿Quién podría competir contra ella? Tiene cuerpo de modelo: alta, hermosa, medidas perfectas, bronceado impecable, cabello brillante y largo. Mírame bien, Nessie, mis pechos son tan pequeños, ni qué decir de mi estatura; Jasper nunca se fijaría en mi ― los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.

―Alice, no digas eso. Tú eres muy bonita ―ella me sonrió con cierta timidez.

Alice se caracterizaba por ser tan alegre y noble. Sí, era muy bajita, como una pequeña duende de cuentos de hadas, pero tenía una seguridad que eclipsaba a todos, sin importar la altura. Su cabello, negro como la noche, lo tenía corto (poco más arriba de los hombros) y despeinado, con cada punta hacia un lugar diferente; tenía unos hermosos ojos color azul, y en ellos podías ver toda la sinceridad de su persona. Su cuerpo era como el mío, con pocas curvas. Pero lo más importante, era que Alice era alguien que no se dejaba intimidar por nada ni por nadie; actuaba bajo sus impulsos y sus "predicciones", como ella solía llamarle a sus corazonadas, a diferencia mía, que siempre pensaba dos veces antes de actuar.

―Gracias, Nessie ―me sonrió

―De nada, Alice.

Después de eso, nos quedamos calladas todo el camino a Seattle. Alice manejaba muy rápido, de Forks a Seattle eran casi tres horas de camino, pero ella lo hacía en menos de dos. A veces me daba miedo la forma que manejaba pero al mismo tiempo se sentía genial. Después de un largo viaje, llegamos al instituto de Seattle **(NA/ está en mi perfil)**. Era tan hermoso y grande, y lo mejor de todo era que tenía un parecido a Forks, ya que tenía un enorme bosque a lado.

―Nessie, vámonos ―escuche que me decía Alice.

―Sí, ya voy ―me quejé mientras salía del auto, y nos dirigimos hacia Rosalie y Emmett.

Me sentía a afortunada de tener a Rosalie como amiga. Ella era tan hermosa, y también era la envidia de muchas chicas del instituto. Y no era para menos, ella parecía una súper modelo con su hermoso cabello rubio y sus lindos ojos azules. Ella era melliza de Jasper, aunque solo físicamente, porque sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas: mientras Rose era la desinhibida y sexy, Jasper era el serio y callado. Por supuesto, Jasper era el hermano más sobreprotector que podías conocer.

―Alice, Nessie ―saludó Rosalie.

―¡Oh, sí! Mira quién viene ahí ―sonrió burlonamente Emmett―: la pequeña duende y la princesita.

Estaba a punto de contestarle algo no tan amable, pero en ese momento alguien se colgó de mi cuello y empezó a gritar.

―Hola, Nessie ―gritó Claire impacientemente.

―Hola, Claire, volviste a comer chocolate ―dije entre risas.

―¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―dijo ella, algo hiperactiva.

Miré a Claire y no pude evitar sonreír. Al igual que Rose y Alice, Claire era una de mis mejores amigas. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes, mientras su piel era clara. Su carácter era igual de hiperactivo que el de Alice, aunque era algo rebelde y sabía pelear bastante bien. Y algo que compartía con ella, era el dolor de haber perdido a mis padres, pues sus papás murieron en un accidente de auto (al igual que los míos) cuando ella era solo un bebé; quedó bajo la custodia de su prima Emily, quien la adoptó y la considera como si fuera su hija.

―Hola, chicos ―saludó Jasper acercándose a nosotros.

―Hola, Jazz ―Alice fue la primera en saludarlo, y esto provocó que se sonrojara ligeramente. Claire y yo empezamos a reír. Aunque nos callamos, ya que Alice nos fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Qué les parece si este fin de semana nos vamos a Port Ángeles a ver una película? ―comentó Rose

―¡Me parece genial! ―gritó Emmett. Comenzamos a hacer los planes sobre qué película íbamos a ver, cuando llegaron más personas.

―Hola, chicos ―interrumpió Quil.

―Hola, Quil ―saludamos todos al mismo tiempo.

En ese momento, los ojos de Claire destellaron a ver a Quil. Realmente, Claire no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreírle. Sabía lo que Claire sentía por él, era más que obvio por la forma en la que lo miraba. Quil era guapo, alto y de piel morena, y su hermoso cabello negro destacaba junto con sus lindos ojos. Desde que llegó el semestre pasado, Claire se enamoró profundamente. Y me daba alegría en ver que Claire era feliz.

―Hola, Renesmee ―me saludó Seth, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Seth tenía un parecido con Quil. Obviamente, pues eran hermanos, pero aún así Seth era un poco más bajito que Quil. Su piel y su cabello eran idénticos. Quil era el divertido y bromista, mientras que Seth era un poco más reservado.

―Quil, nos preguntábamos si quieren ir con nosotros a Port Ángeles este sábado ―preguntó Emmett.

―No sé. La verdad que ya tenía planes con Seth, aunque… ―respondió mirando a Seth, pero éste no me quitaba la vista de encima―. ¿Qué dices, hermano, vamos o no?

―Nessie irá con nosotros ―canturreó Alice con una risa burlona, lo cual me pareció de lo más extraño. ¿Acaso sabía algo que yo no?

―Yo… pues… ―me miro, pero de inmediato apartó la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que yo lo estaba viendo―. Me… m-me encantaría i-ir.

Quil solo intercambió una mirada con Seth, como si intentara decirle algo. Esperé a que dijera algo, pero se limitó a resoplar y a encogerse de hombros.

―Entonces, ya está listo. El fin de semana nos vamos a Port Ángeles ―gritó Emmett como niño emocionado por ir a la feria.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Alice, mientras me jalaba a mí y a Claire―. Es hora de irnos chicos. Terminaremos de ajustar los planes a la hora del almuerzo.

No pude evitar mirar ceñuda a Alice. Su comportamiento no era normal, pero después me di cuenta de por qué lo estaba haciendo. María acababa de llegar y comenzaba a hacerle mimos a Jasper. La muy zorra sabía que mi mejor amiga tenía un enamoramiento hacia él, y siempre buscaba la manera de restregarle en la cara que ella era la novia de Jasper, haciendo incomodar a Alice.

―Ha-hasta luego, Renesmee ―me dijo Seth, rojo como tomate.

―Nos vemos al rato ―le sonreí, y puedo jurar que lo vi ruborizarse todavía más.

La actitud de Seth me confundía; era como si cada vez que me viera se le aparecía el Sol o algo así. No quería meterme ideas que no eran ciertas, pero era algo que definitivamente me daba vueltas en la cabeza y me desconcertaba.

―¿Nessie, te preocupa algo? ―me preguntó Claire mientras caminábamos hacia el salón

―¿Qué te sucede, Nessie? ― Alice le hizo segunda.

―¿Ustedes creen que Seth tenga algo contra mí, o algo así? Es que… llámenme loca, pero siempre que estamos en el mismo lugar, se porta diferente conmigo. ¿Saben si le caigo mal?

Las risitas tontas de mis amigas me sacaron de quicio. Ellas sabían algo y no me lo querían decir, y si había algo que odiara con pasión era que la gente me guardara secretos; en especial mis mejores amigas.

―¡Ay, Nessie, qué despistada eres! ― Claire, tratando de recuperar el aire después de sus risas.

―Pensé ya te habías dado cuenta desde hace tiempo ―canturreó Alice.

―¿Cuenta de qué? ―dije entre confundida y molesta. ¿Por qué se iban por las ramas?

―Pues de que… ―empezó Claire, pero alguien la interrumpió.

―Hola, Nessie ―me saludó Félix mientras se me acercaba.

―Hola ―dije cortantemente―. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

―Mis padres acaban de salir de viaje, y bueno quería saber si te gustaría pasar este fin de semana conmigo ―dijo preguntó en un tono que él creía que era seductor. Me provocaron arcadas.

―¡Pero, Félix! ―interrumpió Leah―. Recuerda que con Renesmee primero tienes que decirle cuánto estás dispuesto a pagar.

―Exacto. Después de todo, es el principal interés de ella ―sonrió Alec sin apartar la vista de mi.

―¡Y denle con lo mismo! ―intervino Alice―. Félix, si buscas a una cualquiera, Leah encaja perfectamente con el estereotipo: arrastrada, zorra, pésimamente vestida y sin amor hacia los demás.

―¡Cómo te atreves, estúpida! ―chilló Leah.

―Aunque, si lo que quieres es una virgen ―habló Claire, como si realmente estuviera considerando que yo aceptara la proposición de Félix―, lo siento, Leah, pero creo que entonces ya no podrás hacerlo. Hace bastante que dejaste de serlo.

―¡Tú cállate, recogida! ―siseó Alec.

―¡A lo mejor seré una recogida, pero Emily me quiere y es mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus madres! ―y después se volteó hacia Leah― ¡Tu ni siquiera sabes quién es tu padre!

Leah se marchó, furiosa y aventando a todos a su paso. Félix y Alec intercambiaron miradas, y decidieron seguirla, no sin antes ser amenazados por Alice.

―¡Y, ya dejen de joder! ―siseó― O me veré obligada a pedirle a Emmett y a Jasper que los pongan en su lugar.

―Gracias, chicas ―les dije mientras las abrazaba―. Siempre están ahí para defenderme.

―Siempre te cuidaremos Nessie. Tú no estás sola ―me susurró Alice, devolviéndome el abrazo.

A pesar de todo lo malo que me pasaba, era afortunada de tener a unos amigos tan buenos como los que yo tenía.

Después de ese desagradable momento que pasamos con Alec y Félix, la mañana pasó tranquilamente como siempre. En cierto modo me alegraba que esos enfermos anduvieran acosándome como de costumbre, con su estupidez o sus bromas.

Ahora me dirigía hacia el salón de música, mi última clase de día. La profesora me decía que era bastante talentosa, y me preguntaba si alguno de mis padres tenía el don, pero realmente no lo recordaba.

―Hola, Nessie ―me saludó la profesora Meyer entrando al salón al mismo tiempo que yo.

―Buenas tarde, profesora.

―¿Lista para la clase? ―dijo emocionada―. Es hora de comenzar…

_Mientras tanto en un lugar lejos de ahí…_

―¿Listo para irnos de aquí? ―preguntó un joven de unos 15 años.

―¡Claro! Ya me quiero largar de aquí. Odio todo en esta ciudad ―contestó un joven de unos 17 años.

―Lo que odias es el internado ―contestó el primero―. La ciudad en sí es bastante bella.

―¡Por supuesto que odio ese jodido internado! ¡Encerrado con puros hombres! ―bramó el mayor― ¿Saber qué le falta a este maldito lugar? Mujeres. Como aquella que va por allá ―dijo, apuntando a una rubia que caminaba por el pasillo.

―Nunca vas a cambiar ―susurró el menor―. Eres demasiado superficial. No todo en la vida son cuerpos bonitos.

―Mira, podría decirte que no, pero tienes un poco de razón. No puedes culparme; simplemente aprecio la belleza de las mujeres.

―¡Sí, cómo no! ―se burló.

―Estoy ansioso por este viaje. Ya me imagino la cantidad de chicas que voy a conocer ―se relamió los labios lascivamente.

―¡Que Dios ampare a todas las mujeres de Estados Unidos! ―se burló el joven.

―¡Vaya, gracias por el apoyo! ―respondió sarcástico.

―Se llama sinceridad. Algo que probablemente no sepas qué significa.

_Pasajeros con destino a Seattle, favor de iniciar el abordaje por la puerta B. vuelo número 184 con destino a la ciudad de Seattle, acceso por la puerta B_.

―Ese es nuestro vuelo ―susurró el primer joven, levantándose de su asiento y estirando los músculos de su cuerpo.

―Sí, por fin regresaremos a Forks ―sonrió el segundo joven―. Por fin regresaremos a nuestro hogar.

* * *

Hola a todos,lo prometido es deuda,jejeje mi beta me acaba de mandar el capitulo y no pude espera a subirlo hoy,espero que les guste

Guau 97 review ando feliz

De verdad que ya mero llegamos a los 100, por cierto ari espero que no sea tu la que deje el review 100 cada cosa vergonzosa que dejas(no sé ni cómo somos primas xD),por cierto ella me dijo que está loca de pelearme con mi conciencia(amargada xD, no es cierto prima sabes que te quiero)**(para los que se quedaron así de que si estoy loca, la respuesta no ,jejeje es que vi un capitulo de los hechiceros de w.p. donde Max hace un conjuro mal y por equivocación su conciencia cobra vida ejeje)**

**Ari**: Fran eres una mentirosa, yo no dejo review vergonzoso solo humillantes (muahaha risa malvada)

**Yo (Fran):** sabes ari, no quiero decirlo en público pero eres mala, cómo Jessica

**Ari**: ahora resulta que yo, ahora dime quien es la que engaña a Jacob con Taylor y a Taylor con Jacob.

**yo:** estén , estén pasado a otro punto, dé verdad una enorme disculpa, jejeje pero creo que este capítulo lo compensa todo, ¿no?

**Conciencia:** Francis no deberías estar durmiendo ¬¬ mañana tienes clases.

**Yo:** déjame en paz hum ,ya ahorita me voy a dormir¬¬ contenta

**Conciencia**:sii ^_^

Como les decía antes de que me interrumpiera ¬¬, de verdad un enorme disculpa, es que mi beta andaba ocupada y no la culpo, ella está muy ocupada y de verdad que gracias por apoyarme con esto.

**y gracias a todas las personas que me lee sabe que las quiero y gracia por su apoyo. ^o^**

Que les pareció el cretino de Alec _ yo lo odie (jajaja creo que será como el malvado de la historia claro que con la ayuda de leah)

Pobre Alice, está enamorada de su mejor amigo,¿ que pasara con ella?

¿Por qué será que seth se comporta raro con nessie?

Y sobretodo ¿Quiénes eras estos dos chicos del final del capítulo? ^o^

Alguna idea(no olvide dejar su idea en un review)

Jejeje

_**En el próximo capítulo habrá un recuentro esperado por varias de ustedes (muahahaha)**_

Recuerde que han pasado más de 9 años y muchas cosas han cambiado, les diré un secreto, cierto personaje pondrá celoso a otro,eee xD

No se pierda el próximo capítulo…(les pido paciencia apenas lo ando escribiendo u.u)

Nos vemos

Con cariño fran y no se les olvide dejar un review

**p.d;por favor ignore a mi prima ari y a conciencia ¬¬ esta algo loquitas xD.**

"**"por que solo un hombre te puede hacer aullar (auuuuu)"**

**n.n team jacob,absolutamente imprimada jejejeje xD**

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


	17. NOTA DE LA AUTORA 2

**NoTa De La AuToRa**

Queridas lectoras por causas mayores no he podido escribir mi pobre niña rica

**Ari:** causas mayores o es tu falta de creatividad

**Nessie:**me dejaste con las ganas de rencontrarme con jake;ademas leah es mala TT_TT comigo y jessieca unA BRUJA

**Fran**: estem estem shhhhhhh… ustdes no ha visto nada,yo no se nada

Bueno a todas las personas que lee, una enorme disculpa,no he tenido tiempo ADEMAS DE QUE MI LAP SE MURIO y que no tengo INTERNET TT_TT, hace algunos meses, me ha estado llegado review pidiendo que actualices mi pobre niña rica, la verdad es que ya tiene casi año y medio que no escribo y no tengo inspiración xD,y luego empecé con mi adición a Bleach y one piece…..

**Nessie**:¿por qué? ¿Ya no te gusta crepúsculo? ¿Que hicimos mal?

**Fran**:¬¬ en primera jake no me ha venido a ver y todavía lo preguntas

**Jake**:pero que rayos, si tu me mandaste al extrajera y aun no he regresado, aparte de eso me mandaste a un colegio de hombre? ¡De hombre! puede creer t.t

**Fran**:aja lo que digas,eso te enseñara a no engañarme con nessie

**Jake**:pero yo no te engaño,además el capitulo que seguía se podría bueno t.t

**Fran**:cállate o quieres que le diga a Hiyori que te golpe

**Jake**:no,no menos Hiyori,ella mala con Shinji e Ichigo

**Fran**:si aja lo que digas.

Bueno en que estaba antes de que estos dos me interrumpiera, ya me acorde, bueno tengo pensado seguí con mi pobre niña rica, pero creo que no será hasta noviembre o diciembre, ya que estoy a punto de empezar mi carrera y al parecer estaré muy ocupada (TT_TT pasare casi todo el día en la escuela).

Por favor les pido paciencia, aun no he hablado con mi beta para ver si aun quiere serlo, esperó pronto continuar con esta hermosa historia y realmente se sorprenderá en el siguiente capítulo, tratare de que sea largo y que haya valido la pena, tanto tiempo

Con cariño francis,la autora de mi pobre niña rica, enserió pobre por no terminar aun su historia xD.

28/08/11


End file.
